The Consequences Behind Secrets
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: Isabella's life might change after working for Edward, lawyer by day, fierce dom by night. Will he, however, be able to keep his hidden desires a secret from such a naturally submissive woman? Their hearts are put to the test in this dark, tragic tale of romance. Mature Content. If you're not old enough to vote, you're not old enough to read. OCC. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the movie The Secretary. I just wanted to play with the characters and put my own twist to it.**

**AN: Ok so first things first, I have a wonderful team of pre-readers and beta's that will be looking over each of these chapters, but because I had a little problem with my computer, and I'd promised to post this on Saturday and it is now Tuesday, I didn't get a chance to send it out to them. So please know that all errors belong to me and me alone. **

**Because of work and all that good stuff updates will be about every 2 weeks, I do have 4 pre-written and I will try to keep that up, but I don't want to get caught with my hands tied so I don't want to post anything closer. **

**Lastly there will be a lot of similarities to the movie The Secretary, so please don't come crying to me about it… I know… the movie was a big influence in the beginning of this story, but this will be a full on BDSM story and there will be lots of BDSM scenes, (Thanks to the help of DurtyNelly) I will try to keep the scenes as accurate as possible. So please be prepared for that in the future. **

**Im sure there are a lot more notes that I need to put here, but I cant think of them right now… So please enjoy the first chapter of the very anticipated story. TCBS. **

*****TCBS*****

"Bella you have been here for almost six months now. You want to tell me how your feeling? How strong is the desire to cut now compared to how it was when you first arrived?" Inquired Mrs. Cope. Bella was hoping this was the last session she'd ever have to go through again. She was still angry for being forced into treatment, but at least now she knew the reason for it and how to deal with the emotions.

"I won't deny that the need to feel the pain is not in the back of my mind on a constant, but compared to what it was when I first arrived it's much less. At least now I have a way to control the need," Bella hoped that Mrs. Cope understood her meaning. She was anxious to be able to leave. _I miss my dad and Sue_. Bella thought to herself. I_ can't wait to see them again. I just hope that things aren't too crazy with the wedding._ Her thoughts continued causing her to miss the next question that Mrs. Cope made to her.

"Bella did you hear me?" Mrs. Cope asked her after not getting a response to the question about being out in the real world again. Mrs. Cope worried that Bella was not going to be able to cope in the world outside the walls of the rehabilitation center. She knew that once the pressures of everyday life started to bog down on the former patients many were re-admitted for falling into the same patterns as before. The one thing that worried Mrs. Cope the most about Bella's situation was that the cutting could potentially be the cause to the end of her life. So much like a person dealing with a drug addiction, one wrong move and she could cut a major vain and bleed to death in a matter of minutes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cope I was thinking of my family and about the wedding. I was thinking how scared I am that things will be crazy with all the excitement going on around me. I haven't really spoken to my family since I was admitted with the exception of the family days my dad and Sue came up for. Also the thought of seeing Jake again after what he did, the thought of seeing him is scary. I don't know if I can get myself to trust him again. He was supposed to be my best friend, the one person I could count on, the one person I could completely confide in, but then he goes and just betrays me like that," the hurt and anger for the deception was still fresh in Bella's heart. The one person she thought she could always count on was the person who isolated her the most. Him telling Charlie and Sue about Bella's cutting addiction was like a big slap to her face.

"I know that you are still hurt about what Jake did to you and with your inability to really trust people I can completely understand how that can be the worst kind of betrayal, but you do understand that what he did was for your own good, right?" Mrs. Cope wanted Bella to understand how wrong cutting really was. It was not the proper kind of escape for her issues with emotional pain. She still needed to deal with the cause for that pain so that she wouldn't need the physical release of it.

Bella wondered if she'd gotten help when it first happened, would she still find herself sitting in the room she was currently? Would dealing with the source of her emotional pain really stop her from needing the physical one? She truly doubted it, but she held hope.

"Bella I want you to understand that even though this is our last session here in the center, I still want you to see someone on a regular basis. Being out in the world will not be easy especially the first few days. It will be hard trying to deal with how much everything has changed in the first few days. Remember even though you have been in this building and it can feel like the world has stopped outside these doors it hasn't." Mrs. Cope hoped that she was getting through to Bella how important it as to see that everything was going to feel different when she got home. She also hoped that the beautiful young lady that sat in front of her could see herself more clearly once she left the safety she was currently used to. The outside world had treated her roughly before, but hopefully she developed the needed skills. To those who saw her grow and change while she was in the center it was obvious, but it might not be for others.

"I will be making the recommendation to your dad when he comes to pick you up tomorrow." Mrs. Cope could see the smile that made its way across Bella's face as she realized that she was going to be going home the next day.

Before dismissing Bella from the therapy room Mrs. Cope reminded her of all the techniques she could do to help her when she was getting stressed the most. She also gave Bella a list of local psychologists, strongly encouraging her to call one and make an appointment. Much to Mrs. Cope's dismay she could not follow some of her favorite patients out the door and continue to encourage them, but she could give them all the resources that they would need to keep up with treatment.

Ecstatic that she was going home the next day, Bella walked into the little room that she'd spent the last six months sleeping in. There wasn't anything particularly special about the room she was in; it was a sickly peach color with a horrid flower pattern chair height border. The bed was a standard twin size bed, that underneath her grandmother Swan's embroidered quilt, contained bleach whitened sheets. The bureau that held her clothes was a dark cherry with a total of eight drawers, four small ones for intimates at the top and four large ones underneath, two on either side. The only mirror available was the one that was over the sink in the small bathroom attached to the room. Because of Bella's cutting tendencies they had placed her in a room where the mirror wasn't even made of glass, it was one of those reflective film one that you see in school public bathrooms. The image was distorted most of the time, but she really didn't care, she didn't care what she looked like. She knew she wasn't pretty, so what she looked like never mattered much to her.

Bella grabbed a small box that was provided to her by one of the orderlies and began to pack the small things that were spread around the room, the picture of Charlie and Sue, the picture of Jake and her, and then the one with Jake, Seth, Leah and Bella, that was taken at Charlie and Sue's wedding a few years back. Next she packed the collection of books that Jenn one of her favorite nurses kept getting for her. Bella remembered fondly the day that Jenn and she bonded over their love of reading. Jenn became the first person she was comfortable with telling about the cause of her cutting disorder. She didn't like talking to anyone about it, if she was honest she hadn't even realized it until one night in group what was the real cause. The final thing she packed into the box was her precious quilt. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to sleep comfortably that night without it but she wanted to make sure she didn't forget it.

Next, Bella took her suitcase out of the closet that held extra blankets, sheets, and pillows and began to pack the little bit of clothing she had. She made sure to leave a pair of her favorite yoga pants and baggy shirt out to wear to go home in the next day. She was slightly saddened by the thought that she would no longer be wearing the centers standard uniform of light blue scrub pants with pink tops for the ladies and dark blue for the guys. If she were honest with herself the scrubs were quite comfortable to be in.

Bella was very happy that at least all the patients looked the same, she didn't need anyone else pointing out how plain and frumpy she really was. That was the one thing she could remember the most about _him_ telling her. How plain and ugly she really was. He constantly reminded her that no man would ever want an ugly, fat girl. That any man worth his weight in gold would only want to be seen with a sexy, voluptuous woman. She remembered thinking to herself on more than one occasion that he must not weigh much, because, she looked just like Renee, with the exception of having Charlie's eyes and hair color. Renee's hair tended to push towards black while Bella and Charlie's were closer to a mahogany; also Renee's eyes were honey while Bella's were chestnut. Bella knew she wasn't fat on the contrary she was actually quite small at only five foot three and weighing just shy of one hundred and ten pounds, but at the same time she had no curves at all. Especially not at the age of fourteen. She didn't develop the curves in her hips or any boobs for that matter, until after her sixteenth birthday. And thankfully by that time she had already moved in with Charlie, Sue joined them only a few months later with her kids Leah and Seth who were around Bella's age.

As suspected Bella did not get much sleep that night, too excited about going home the next day. So she was up, showered and waiting for Charlie to pick her up before eight am ever arrived. When Mrs. Cope came into her room to get her, she'd already stacked her one bag and box of stuff by the door. Mrs. Cope chuckled at the site of everything thrown into the box haphazardly. She could plainly see Bella's impatience and excitement in just the way she packed everything that was supposed to be her most prized possessions. _But then again Bella is not one to put stock into material things_ thought Mrs. Cope. Bella turned out to be one of her favorite patients in recent years. Even though she was twenty-five she still acted very much like a teenager. She was moody, scared, dependent on others, and mostly lost, Mrs. Cope hoped that the skills that Bella had learned through therapy were going to help her become more independent in the future.

One of the perks of the program that the center offered was a training program for its patients. The directors of the program wanted to make sure that once the patients left their facility they would be able to be self-sufficient. They believed that if they could give the patients the skills and confidence to go out into the world and care for themselves, be responsible adults that it would help to keep them from going back to the self-destructive behaviors that lead them into the program in the first place. It was only affective in about thirty percent of patients. Which for Mrs. Cope was not a strong enough number to justify continuing it, but unfortunately that wasn't up to her. So she tried to supply her patients with all the other needed skills to prevent falling back onto old habits.

"Is my dad here yet?" Bella asked Mrs. Cope taking her out of her musing.

"Actually he called he should be here shortly, that is why I came up here. Want me to give you a hand taking this stuff down and we can wait for him out on the sidewalk?"

Excitedly Bella walked over to the box with her books, pictures and blanket and picked it up, leaving the suit case for Mrs. Cope to roll out of the room. To Bella they couldn't get outside into the warm afternoon sun fast enough.

*****TCBS*****

"I can't keep doing this!" Tanya yelled at her boss. She was tired of the brusque treatment of the man she worked for. Tanya possessed enough experience to not have to continue dealing with the crude words he constantly hurled at her. The final straw was him calling her incompetent. In her forty years of life that was something that she'd never been described as. She took great pride in how good she was at what she did. _Just because I'm blond that does not make me stupid_. She'd always felt offended by that stereotype.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" her boss bellowed at her proclamation. She didn't have anything she could complain about in his opinion. She wasn't required to do a lot. All he really demanded was that she worked as close to perfection as possible. His profession as a lawyer not only required it but could be a determining factor one way or another in court. One misplaced, misspelled word or incorrect phrasing could change the contract and ultimate decision all together.

"It means that you are a reprehensible human being - and I used that term lightly- and I QUIT!" Tanya turned, and walked out of his office slamming the door.

She quickly walked over to the desk and placed her remaining personal possessions in the bag she usually brought her lunch in. She could hear him in his office, cursing and throwing things around, but, sadly, couldn't find it in her to care anymore.

As soon as Edward finished having his temper tantrum, he picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number of the only person who gave in to his every whim. He knew she would be willing to lend a hand, if only to placate him. He was due in court in a couple of hours. Unfortunately he couldn't leave the office unattended.

"Good morning, mother. How are you?" He tried to use the sweetest voice he could, hoping to convince his mother to leave her office to come help him.

Sighing Esme asked her son, "what do you need now, Edward?"

"I need a big favor. Tanya quit, and I have to be in court by two." He didn't see a point to drag out what he needed from her.

"At least she lasted longer than the last one." Esme did not bother hiding her exasperation from her son. He'd gone through five secretaries in the last year. "Let me arrange some things around the office and I will be there and bring you some lunch."

Grateful for his mothers help he readily agreed to her demand for some time to re-arrange her schedule. Then set about preparing to call the staffing agency, what he didn't expect was the reaction they got at his request.

"We are sorry Mr. Cullen but we cannot send you anymore ladies. They refuse to work for you," informed the lowly secretary that was unfortunate enough to answer Mr. Cullen's' call. She was hoping that he would not unleash his wrath on her. His reputation for being cruel and short with people was well known around the office.

Gritting back the harsh response on the tip of his tongue, he thanked the girl with the annoying nasally voice, _she_ _sounds like she sucked on helium all day_. He then accepted that he was going to have to ask his mother to help him hire someone on a permanent basis.

Esme arrived at her son's office shortly after receiving his call. She luckily didn't have much work pending and what she did have she would be able to do from his office. She'd also stopped at his favorite restaurant to pick up lunch for the both of them. After going into the small kitchenette that contained a small table and setting up their lunch, she made her presence known to her son.

"Edward, lunch is ready," Edward heard his mother say as she walked into his office. Getting up quickly he made his way over to his mother and gave her a hug in greeting. The only person that he ever truly showed his caring side to. Everyone else that knew him knew the cold, calculated lawyer he wanted them to see. Extending his arm out to his mom, Edward walked her to the kitchenette like the gentleman she'd taught him to be. "Thank you for helping mom, but I think I'm going to need you for more than just a day this time." he then went on to tell his mother of the conversation he'd had with the girl at the agency.

"Ok I can help you hire a new secretary, but Edward; you need to learn to be more patient and less demanding. Also you're going to have to accept whoever it is that I hire. Even if she doesn't meet your physical standards." Esme knew that was going to be the hardest part for her son to accept. He demanded such a high standard for the women that he associated himself with, everything from his partner to his cleaning lady. Tanya was a great example of how high his standards reached; she was a tall five-foot ten blond, with long legs and an hour glass figure.  
>Esme hoped that by finding him someone to work for him, that didn't fit his normal kind of secretary, they would last longer and put up with his moody ass a little more. <em>I love my son but he holds people especially women at too high of a standard.<em> Being as demanding as he is people lose patience with him quickly. Hence the reason that Tanya lasting four months was a record. _But then again nothing has been the same since Jane. _Esme shook the thought from her mind; she didn't want her son to catch on to who she was thinking about.

Not realizing how deep in thought his mother was Edward began to explain to her what the most important requirements for the job were. "At this point she could be an eighty year old grandmother for all I care, I need her to be able type efficiently, as well as spell correctly. Remember she will be writing what I have dictated." Edward thought about how he preferred dictating all the contracts onto the recorder he keeps in his desk drawer so that he doesn't have to really interact with the secretary. He liked to look at them that was a fact, but he really hated to interact with them for more than the necessary.

"Um... what time do you need to be at court?" Esme asked her son as she noticed they'd been talking for close to an hour.

"Shit" Edward cursed seeing that he only had thirty minutes to get to the court house. The case was a fairly simple contract dispute, but it was important to him to get this win. Kissing his mother and thanking her for the lunch she'd brought for them, he made his way out of his office.

After Edwards departure Esme quickly put in the call to the newspaper to see if she could find him the right person.

Now putting the ad in was going to be the easy part... the hard part was finding someone that would fulfill his every requirement.

Edward made his way into the courthouse to meet his client. The entire way there all he could think about was what his mother said about his strictness. He didn't think he was that rigid but if his mother was making a mention of it, maybe he needed to take a step back and think about it. _No, I'm fine, I just don't settle for less than the best. And if I want someone that was easy on the eyes for my clients benefit of course then so be it_, he rationalized.

"Mr. Cullen good afternoon." Mr. Cook greeted his attorney. The contract dispute that he'd hired Mr. Cullen for was to be presented in front of Judge Polo. Mr. Cullen assured him that the judge would rule in their favor. The former employee was aware of the non-compete clause in his contract when he was hired.

"Judge Polo good morning, we are here in your presence today because Mr. Bermudez violated the contract he signed with Cook Distributing by going to work for Gator Distributing before the end of the wait period. Not only did he go work for someone else before his allotted time but he took clients with him. This caused a drop in sales for my client and in turn a drop in revenue. So we are in your presence today to get restitution for the amount my client lost."

The judge thanked Mr. Cullen for his opening statement and then offered Mr. St. Pierre a chance at a rebuttal. Mr. St. Pierre explained to the judge that the non-compete period was of a year and his client Mr. Bermudez only violated it by six weeks.

"Yes your honor it was only a mere six week but before those six weeks he'd kept in contact with clients from Cook Distributing and made offers for when he went to work for the other company. What assures us that Mr. Bermudez had not already been hired by Gator Distributing and was only waiting what could be considered enough time." Edwards voice was stern and no nonsense. Making sure that his displeasure and irritation at the disregard to the contract.

"I have read the contract thoroughly and I have to agree with you Mr. Cullen it clearly states that the wait period is to be of fifty-two full weeks. And Mr. St. Pierre your client clearly did not wait his required time. So in light of the contract and the evidence presented to me throughout the last few weeks I am ordering that the sum of one hundred thousand dollars be given to Cook Distributing. Also Mr. Bermudez will have an additional seven weeks that he will not be allowed to do any business for Gator Distributing. Now if the company wishes to continue to pay him while he is on this court ordered suspension, that is completely up to them. Court is adjourned." Banging her gavel on the desk the judge walked out.

After making arrangements with Mr. Cook for payment of services rendered, Edward made his way back out to his car. _Tomorrow is another day_, he thought.

*****TCBS*****

**AN: I hope to see you back here with a beta'd chapter 2 Oct 15****th****. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me some love. **

**Check out one of my OS's or my other multi-chapter story in the mean time. If not there are lots of great stories you can check out on my fav list. Most if not all are complete or almost complete. Thanks, and let me know what you think… don't forget the little green button you know that one right down there that says review…. Have a great couple of weeks.**

**OOEG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything… Not The Secretary and not Twilight… they belong to their respective writers… I just own a fucked up thought process…**

**AN: A very special Thank you For my Pre-reader Ginnie and my Beta PrettyKittyArtist… that even going against both of their advice I left some filler in… Sorry ladies I have a special reason for having it… Part of this reason is because the people that make a cameo in this chapter are special to me and I wanted them to know it. And also I wanted you all to understand what Esme went through to try and help our boy Edward. Get a little understanding on how demanding and difficult he really can be.**

**I know I have been an epic fail at replying to your reviews… Believe me I do read them and appreciate them very much… but things have been crazy for me the last few weeks. I also appreciate every single one of you who have fav'd, or alerted the story. First lots happened at work and secondly I ended up getting really sick… which is why this update is late… my humblest of apologies. Really… I was doing a Will Smith in Hitch impression for a few days. Im actually still pretty swollen. Docs haven't figured out what I am reacting to but I have picked up some kind of allergy. Anyway I hope you are all ok with it. Some have asked if I have a posting schedule and I hope to be able to post every other week. But I make no for sure promises as I am still trying to settle down with RL stuff. Please bear with me while I figure it all out. Thanks everyone.**

**And now the chapter you are all anxious for….**

**~~~~~TCBS~~~~~**

Walking into her bedroom after so many months away was hard on Bella. The temptation to cut herself was stronger since she kept her stash of blades hidden in there. _The top right corner of her bed, between the mattress and box spring_. She went over to look and just as she remembered, there sat the little black cosmetic bag. Peeking in, she found the Exacto knife, box cutter, pocket knife, and shaving blades lined up just the way she'd left them the last time she put them away. Running her fingers over the handles of the knives and box cutter, she remembered the feel of the cold, sharp blade as it stung, making the gouge in her skin. The memory of the feeling made her body shiver in need, pleasure, pain and desire. Thankful for the knock on the door that helped push the desire out of her mind, she stashed her cosmetic bag back in its hiding spot before letting her visitor inside.

"Hey, little sis, how are you feeling?" Leah asked her step-sister as she walked passed her into the room. She kept her voice soft, much the same as you would with a wild animal. She didn't think of her sister as a wild animal, but she was unsure of how to treat Bella. So much had changed since finding out about what she did to herself. Leah was still not privy to the details, but she knew enough to understand something major was behind it.

Trying to be as honest as she could, Bella answered, "Strange. It feels weird being back in this room. It's been so long since I've been here, so long since I was in that place." A big part of her missed the rehab center now that she was back home, but it wasn't enough where she would want to go back.

"I'm sure it is, but I'm so glad you're back. There is so much that still needs to be done before the wedding. The main being that we need to get you fitted for the dress." Leah wasn't trying to be insensitive to her sister or her needs, but there really was only six weeks left until the wedding. There was still so much that needed to be taken care of, and if helping with the wedding helped Bella focus on something other than hurting herself, then it was a plus.

"Jake's already been fitted for his tuxedo, the cake's been ordered, the flowers chosen, and the minister confirmed. As you can see, mom and I have been very busy while you were gone, so all that is really pending is just you getting fitted."

"But I was already fitted before I went into the clinic." Bella was confused why she would have to be fitted again when they already took care of it.

Leah tried to figure out how to say what she needed to say politely, but decided to go with the direct approach. "Yeah, Bella, I know you were already fitted, but that was before you went to the clinic, and before you filled in."

Bella scoffed at that, where had she filled in. Her sister must need glasses if she thought she'd gained any weight. "Leah I have not filled in anywhere. My clothes feel exactly the same as they did before I left, actually, I think I might have lost a little."

"Um... Bella, you haven't lost any weight, but you have filled in. Your... um... chest area... um, it's a little bigger and uh... your hips are wider." Leah pointed at the areas as she explained how Bella's body was different. She wasn't sure why telling her sister these things made her feel so nervous, but they did. Trying to find a way to make a quick exit to avoid having to continue on with the awkward conversation, Leah played with her phone, making it seem as if she was reading a text. "I gotta go, I just got a text from Seth and he has a question about his tux."

Trying not to put too much thought into her sister's strange behavior, Bella called Ms. Cope. She was thankful that Ms. Cope went above and beyond by giving Bella her personal cell phone number in case she needed it. "Ms. Cope, I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if being in this house right now will be good for me, that it will help keep the temptations at bay."

"Oh, child, everything will be okay. We will work together to remind you of your coping exercises. The first day is always the most overwhelming, especially with all that's going on in your house right now. The pressure of a wedding added to it. It will be fine, I promise you." Ms. Cope prayed that her small words were enough to help her favorite former patient get past the need.

"Breathing and chanting a prayer isn't going to be enough to keep me from the desire. Just walking into my bedroom was overwhelming." The desperation was seeping through her words.

"Tell me, what is it that is making you want to cut right now?" Ms. Cope hoped that if she could get Bella to talk through what was tempting her most, she could get her over the desire.

"I'm sitting in this room; the room that I first started cutting myself in, the room that holds all the memories of what it feels like." Bella explained, looking around at her room.

"Well, how about if you go out and take a walk someplace, get away from that room for a little while. Maybe if you get away from there it will help you push the temptations away, or you could ask your father and step-mom to change the room."

Sighing and thinking it was best to listen to Ms. Cope's advice, Bella agreed. Thanking her counselor for the help, Bella quickly ended the call.

**~~~~~TCBS~~~~~**

"How was your walk, Bella?" Sue asked her step-daughter the moment she walked back into the house.

"It was refreshing and very much needed." Bella didn't want Sue to know exactly how important that walk really was. During the walk, she decided she didn't want to change rooms; she would stay in her room. She just needed to learn how to deal with things without having to cut herself.

Sue could hear something in Bella's voice, but was unsure of what caused it, so she decided to not push too much at the time. Sue really didn't want to overwhelm her step-daughter with a lot on her first night back. At the same time, Sue was afraid that things might get too hectic with the wedding and the focus on the fact that Bella just got back from the center could be lost in the rush.

"Your dad went to get a few things at the grocery store that we still need for dinner, but he should be back soon. Is there anything you want or need before dinner?"

"No. Thank you, Sue. I think I'm going to go up to my room and freshen up a little before dinner, if that is all right." Bella began to walk out of the kitchen before turning back and giving Sue a tight hug. She learned how important it was to show those around her how much she loved them while she was at the clinic.

Taken aback by Bella's actions, it took Sue a moment to fully return the hug, but she made sure that she poured all her love into it. She wanted her to know with the hug that she loved her as if she were her own daughter. With that, Bella turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sue to remember that first night when they dropped her off at the rehab center.

"_Please don't do this to me. Please, I don't need any help. I'm fine, really, I promise you, I will stop. There is no need to do this. Please don't just leave me here. Please." Sue heard her daughter cry, beg, and plead, breaking Sue's heart. If it were only up to her, she would take her home and try to help Bella herself, but it wasn't up to her. This was all up to Charlie, he was Bella's father. _

_Holding on to her father's arm, Bella cried. She knew there wasn't anything she could say that would change her father's mind about what he was doing. She recognized the look in his eyes- it was the same look she got in hers when she wasn't going to let anyone deter her from what she wanted to do. _

_Charlie's heart broke looking into his little girl's red and swollen eyes, but he loved her too much to watch her hurt herself the way she was. With a final hug and kiss to the top of his daughter's head, Charlie pried her fingers from the tight grip she had on him, turned toward Sue, and walked out the centers doors. He could still hear Bella's pleas and cries as they made their way to the car. _

_The ride back to their home was a quiet one. Sue let her husband deal with the pain she was sure he was feeling. Squeezing his right thigh in a show of support, she said, "It's for the best. _We had to do it._ She needs the help, and we can't help her ourselves if we don't know what is causing it."_

_Charlie sighed, before replying, "I know, but it's still so hard. How long has she been doing this right under our noses?" The self depredation was clear in his tone. He hated the fact that his little girl was hurting for so long and he had not seen it._

"_Stop that, she was very good at hiding it. There was no way for us to know what she was doing, so you need to stop it. Do you understand me?" Hearing the pain and self hate in her husband's voice caused Sue to become angry. Even if they'd been watching Bella for any signs of what she was doing, there wasn't anything they could have done. _

_Charlie didn't say anything else, not wanting to add to the stress of the night by fighting with his wife. _

Charlie walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her stiffen for a second before she relaxed against his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her even tighter.

"You scared the shit out of me Charlie," she yelled at him as she playfully hit his arm.

"I'm sorry, baby," he chuckled softly into her ear.

Seth walked into the kitchen completely unprepared to see what was going on between his parents. "Ugh... that's just gross. Come on Mom. We eat here."

"Oh, stop it Seth. Charlie and I have been married for years. We can show our love and affection toward each other.

"I know that, mom, but a kid doesn't want to see his parents being all lovey dovey toward each other... Especially not when it's your step-dad and mom." The disgust was etched on Seth's face.

Charlie gave Sue another quick kiss before he released her and walked over to Seth. "You're not a kid anymore, Seth. Come on, I walked in on you and Bailey practically going at it on the couch the other night." Charlie smirked after reminding his son of what he saw only three nights ago.

Seth turned red at the reminder of being caught by his step-dad during a particularly heavy make-out session a few days prior. Not wanting to be outed anymore, Seth only nodded and walked back out of the kitchen.

Taking his seat at the table in the kitchen, Charlie asked Sue about his daughter Bella. He hadn't seen much of her since they'd returned from the rehab center. He worried that she still held anger and hurt towards him.

"She went to freshen up after her walk." Sue answered him.

"She left the house?" Charlie was amazed that his daughter ventured out of her room, much less the house. That was something she never used to do. She was such a home body, never one to make her presence known. She didn't know anyone outside of Sue's children, and Jake. The only reason she knew Jake was because he was practically family.

"Yeah, apparently one of the things that her counselor at the rehab center told her to do when she was feeling a little overwhelmed, was to get out of the area that was making her have those feeling. I guess being home for the first time in so long was getting to her, so we took a nice long walk," Sue explained, but seeing the look of concern on Charlie's face, she added, "Don't worry, I made sure she didn't have anything sharp with her when she left."

Relief flooded Charlie at hearing his wife's reassurance. He still wasn't completely sure what all her triggers were -as they called it at the center- But, he knew it had something to do with what happened before she came to live with him all those years ago.

"Well, dinner is almost ready. Do you mind going up and getting all the kids?"

"No problem, baby, I'll head on up and wash up myself.

**~~~~TCBS~~~~**

Looking at all the women sitting in the waiting room, Esme sighed. None of the ladies would do. They may have fit the physical requirements; they were all very pretty, fair skinned, light eyes, large breasts, and round perky butts, but they were all too headstrong and determined. Any woman that was going to work for her son would have to have a subdued personality.

She thanked all the women who came in and told them that if Mr. Cullen found any of their resumes to his liking she would call them in for an interview with him. Then, as soon as the ladies would walk out of the office she would quickly ditch the resumes of the ladies she knew for a fact would not make it more than a week with Edward. By the end of three hours, she was left with only two resumes.

The first was that of Laura Jameson, she had very good references, the experience and looks that Edward required, hadn't worked in years, so Esme knew she would be a little more willing to put up with almost anything to keep her job, but she made it clear that she wasn't a pushover. Raising four children pretty much proved that to Esme.

The second, was JD Oatis, she was everything Esme was looking for physically and on paper, she had excellent grammar and writing skills, she was beautiful, very soft spoken almost perfect for Edward, almost. The one thing that JD lacked was need and motivation; she was a rising book editor, and worked from home editing stories. She wanted the job to get her out of the house for a while because after spending ten years being a work from home mom, she now had both children in school and wasn't needed as much.

Edward walked into the office after spending the morning visiting a potential new client to see his mother to see his mother, brows furrowed, deep in concentration. Not wanting to startle her too much, he made sure to make his presence known. "Mom?" hearing her son's voice, she looked up and put a forced smile on her face. "What's wrong? Did no one show up for an interview?" he asked her.

"No, Edward, the interviews went well. I had quite a large number of women come in," Esme replied.

"But?" He knew there was more to the story than what his mom was telling him.

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Esme explained, "But I only found two that would meet your standards."

This worried Edward a little. He never thought that his mother would have so much trouble finding someone. _I mean they didn't have to do that much, so how difficult could it be really?_

"I know that look on your face, Edward, and yes, it is harder than you might think. You are a very demanding person and expect perfection." She raised her hand to stop her son from interrupting her thoughts. "I really don't think any of the women that came in today would suffice. I see you getting into one of your fits and the person running out the door in less than a month."

"A month! Is that all you think they can handle of me. I mean come on, am I really that bad mom?" Edward scoffed.

"Edward, you're my son and I love you, but you're a Dom first and foremost. Your dominating personality is always showing itself, even if you aren't with one of your submissives."

Edward let his mother's words' settle into his mind for a moment before saying anything. "I guess I've never noticed it before. Why don't we try something different then?"

"What do you mean? What did you have in mind?" Esme's curiosity was piqued.

"How about instead of looking for a female secretary, you try and see if you can hire a man." He was determined not to let his mother spend anymore unnecessary time in his office. He wanted her to be able to go back to her own office to work. He'd already put enough of an imposition on her as it was.

Thinking her son might be on something, Esme agreed and called the paper to change the ad to specify that they were looking for a man with secretarial experience. She knew that the number of men that did that type of work was limited, but she was willing to try.

Two days later, Esme sat in the reception area with the only four men that answered the ad. Even though there were only four of them, she felt better than she did when she was with a room full of women. She was a lot more hopeful since the requirements were different than those she had to adhere to for the women. Edward still required that they present themselves professionally, but he didn't care what they looked like. For all he cared, they could've been beat with the ugly stick. Esme silently snickered remembering when he made that statement, since it was so unlike him to make a comment like that.

The first man she interviewed was a fat, older balding man, with dark, almost black eyes behind his red horn-rimmed glasses. She quickly discarded him when he spent the majority of the interview staring at her boobs, and not looking at her directly. _If he gives me the willys, there is no telling what a potential client will say about him_. A cold shiver ran down Esme's back with that thought. Her son would probably have a fit, and the man would last about fifteen seconds before he tossed the guy on his ass.

Next was the former Marine, who even thought he interviewed very well, was attractive, made eye contact, and didn't make Esme feel like a cheap piece of meat. She knew wouldn't last too long either. Edward's strong commanding nature would clash with the former Marine who was tired of taking orders.

Then there was the way too young punk, with his long hair, that looked unkempt and earrings. Those things wouldn't normally bother Esme, or Edward for that matter, were it not for his overall appearance. He looked as if he put on the suit just because of the interview. He hadn't even bothered to iron it.

The final interviewee was Hamilton; a perfect match in her opinion. He wore an obviously tailored charcoal suit, grey, black and white striped tie, and a white button down dress shirt. His hair was slicked back with either gel or hairspray. He spoke somewhat softly but with confidence. He was currently studying to be a lawyer so she felt confident it would be a beneficial learning environment for him as well.

So after finishing the interviews Esme walked into Edward's office- where he'd been hiding out until the meetings were complete- and handed him the resumes for the three people she hoped he would interview himself. She told him who her preference was, but also what each brought to the table. Edward nodded his head and agreed to speak to each of them himself in the next few days.

"I called Alice this morning while you were busy," he hedged a bit, hesitantly. Angling her head to the left, Esme waited for her son to elaborate. "I asked her to see if she could come and work for a few days. I hate that you've spent so much time out of your own office, so she agreed to come and help me until I found a more suitable replacement for Tanya."

Esme appreciated her son's gesture and quickly agreed to return to her own work the next day. She knew that if none of the candidates worked out, at least Alice could put Edward in his place and keep him in line. She then returned to the reception desk to finish typing up the documents Edward dictated the previous day and set up the second interviews.

The following week, Edward interviewed the three people Esme set up for him. While they all qualified in many areas, he was just not comfortable with any of them. He thanked them for coming in, and sent them all on their way. He couldn't figure out what exactly it was about them that he was uncomfortable with, but he was.

After the third interview, Alice walked into Edward's office with that look in her eye. He knew she was about to set him into place, but he wasn't sure for what.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what in heaven's name was wrong with that one?" she asked him with her hands on her hips.

Breathing deeply to contain his irritation, Edward explained through clenched teeth. "He is a law student, Alice. He doesn't have the time to really dedicate himself to the job. I did offer him a job after he get out."

He tried to give her his dazzling smirk, but it didn't work on her. Scoffing, she informed him that she was going to hire someone on her own, and he would have to shut up and accept it. He tried to argue with her about it being his business, not hers, but she quickly shot him down.

"It might be your business, but it's my time you're fucking with. You know damn well I have shit to do and sitting around here isn't it." With that, she walked back to the front, leaving Edward staring at his office door. He wondered what Alice could be thinking. He was also a little scared of what kind of person she would send his way. Knowing Alice the way he did, it wouldn't be someone he would normally think of hiring.

**~~~~~TCBS~~~~~**

**AN: Last but not least I wanted you all to know that I have chapter 3 written and will be sending it off to the pre-reader and beta this week so hopefully I can dedicate this weekend to review replies from chapter 1 and chapter 2 also I will send you a little tease… Just as a small token of appreciation and apology for my epic fail from before. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the movie The Secretary. I just wanted to play with the characters and put my own twist to it.**

**A huge thank you to Ginnie for her pre-reading and suggestions, and to Prettykittyartist for her wonderful beta work. Without her this would be full of run-on sentences and a lack of commas.**

**I know I promise this to you all a week ago… RL got busy and I didn't get a chance to send it off the pre-reader and beta in time to get this done earlier. **

**Also I want to thank each and every one of you who are fav/alert/reviewing. I get a giddy little feeling each time I see it in my inbox. Even if I don't always get around to thank you I do appreciate it. **

**On with the chapter more on the bottom.**

**~~~TCBS~~~**

The weeks passed quickly and, Bella struggled to keep from cutting herself. She would pull out her little cosmetic bag every day and run her fingers over the handles the same way she did her first night home. Everyone was busy with wedding planning and as the weeks passed, the desire to cut herself increased. The day before the wedding was the worst one up to that point. She still hadn't spoken to Jake and she refused to see him whenever he came by the house. Seeing or talking to him would be unavoidable at the wedding. She wasn't sure if she'd forgiven him yet and that made her nervous about how things would go at the wedding.

That night the stress got to be too much for Bella, and she finally broke down in the middle of the night. Grabbing her trusty little black bag, she picked up the Exacto knife and let just the tip of the knife make contact with the inside of her left thigh. She felt the euphoria that came with the sting as the blade broke the skin; that euphoria of having something else to focus her attention on other then the thoughts that plagued her mind at every turn. The sight of the small red drops on her pale flesh caused her breathing to pick up, her face to flush, and her heart to race. She grabbed the black rag that was neatly folded into the inside pocket and wiped the drops from her view she was never comfortable with the site of the blood. Even though she loved the feel of the sting that cutting left behind.

Once everything was cleaned up and put away, Bella felt the need to alleviate the ache at the juncture of her thighs that the cutting had left behind. She didn't quite understand why the cutting made her need another type of release, but she knew that once she had an orgasm, she would finally be able to get some rest, so she let her mind wander. She conjured up memories of the only erotic movie she'd ever seen while she lay down on her bed. Picturing herself as the main actress, she imagined being forced to kneel in front of the delivery man while he pulled his large cock out of his brown work shorts. He pushed the head up to her pursed lips, causing her to open up and allow his member to enter her mouth. She could feel the pull on her hair as the delivery man wove his fingers into it to set the rhythm. By the time the man in her fantasy was moaning in pleasure, her fingers were circling frantically around her clit, causing her writhe and cum on her own fingers. Once her breathing slowed and her body came down from the natural high from the orgasm, she was finally able to drift to sleep.

The next morning she woke up to the frenzy of everyone preparing for the wedding. There were caterers setting up the buffet tables and chafing dishes, party supply employees setting up chairs, tents, and tables, and florists arranging flowers everywhere. Watching everything that was going on around her, Bella wanted to run back to her bedroom and hide underneath the blankets. Her chance of doing just that was cut short by the sound of her sister's voice.

"Bella, there you are. The manicurist is here to do your nails and mom is waiting to do your hair and make-up."

"Yeah, can I just grab something quick to eat first?" Bella's stomach grumbled right at that moment, indicating exactly how hungry she really was.

Leah chuckled at the noises her sister's body made and walked back up the stairs, allowing Bella to continue on to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She quickly inhaled a bagel with cream cheese and a coffee, and then made her way back up to Leah's room where all the women were gathered.

As Sue worked on blow drying and styling her long tresses into a loose updo, the manicurist painted her long nails in a French manicure style.

Once everyone was made up and pretty, Sue ushered everyone out of the room to get dressed. Bella sat in her room just staring at the dress in front of her, her little cosmetic bag in hand. _Can I do this? Do I want to do this? Am I strong enough to do the right thing?_ All those questions played on a loop over and over in her mind.

She must have sat there longer then she thought because soon, Sue knocked on her door. Her face showed her disappointment in Bella's lack of proper attire.

"Is there something wrong with the dress? I thought you went to the fitting when you got back." Sue asked. She was frantic. There was less than a half an hour before the family and bridal pictures were supposed to be taken.

Bella felt guilty that she let her thoughts get away from her, especially seeing how frazzled her step-mom was getting.

"No. No, everything is fine. I was just sitting here thinking about how I'm going to see Jake again after so long. I don't know how I can look him in the eye again, how I let so much hold me back for so long, or why I couldn't just let the anger go sooner. Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Awe, Bella, baby, Jake loves you, he's always loved you. All he cares about is that you forgive him and that you are there." Sue sat next to Bella, patting her hand lovingly and tried to assure her daughter, hoping that her words would sink in.

Bella gave Sue a weak smile and then got up from the bed and quickly put on her dress to finish getting ready.

When Bella was dressed, Sue hugged her once more and then headed out to check on Leah and Emily.

**~~~TCBS~~~**

All the pre-wedding pictures and gifts were done and they were now ready to walk down the aisle. The music began and Emily walked in first. Bella looked around as she waited for her turn to head for the alter. Finally, she was given the go ahead and took a tentative step. When she looked up, she saw a happy smile on Jake's face that seemed to brighten when he saw her. Her own smile grew and her steps grew in confidence as she made her way down the path toward him.

She clutched her bouquet of red lilies closely as she walked up next to Jake, whispering a very emotional, "I'm Sorry."

"It's okay, B, thanks for forgiving me, and for being here," he replied, equally as quiet. He was so happy that his best friend was able to put her anger and hurt aside and stand next to him on his wedding day.

After giving Bella a hug, Jake turned his attention back toward the other end of the aisle to await the love of his life. His breath caught in his chest as he looked upon her in a white Empire waist sweetheart dress, her hair styled in a messy updo, and a bouquet of some of the brightest red roses he'd ever seen.

Bella beamed brighter with the look on her best friend's face. She loved Jake dearly, and to see that look of complete bliss on his face made her feel as if she made the right choice. Bella knew that if she still wasn't over her feelings of betrayal, Leah would have found someone to replace her in the wedding and would not have made her come, but now Bella was glad that she made the choice that she'd made.

The rest of the ceremony passed pretty quickly without much of Bella's notice, but then again, she wasn't really even paying attention to what was happening in front of her. Her mind was focused on getting out of the dress that was completely out of her norm to wear. The orange sleeveless dress really wasn't that bad, but the fact that it was knee length and had no sleeves made Bella very self conscious. She was afraid that some of her scars would be visible. When she first started cutting, the lines were crude, jagged, and anywhere she could reach, unlike now where she could put them in non-visible locations. The most dramatic one was just above the hem line of the dress- that being her first cut ever. Since she was such a clumsy kid, no one ever suspected that it was a self-induced injury. Lost in her thoughts and memories, Bella almost missed her cue to follow her sister and new brother away from the alter.

The reception was in full swing, but all Bella could think about was her little black bag; the sight of so many people around was making her nervous. She felt the urge to relieve the tension. She was still daydreaming about the bag when someone walked up behind her, unnoticed, Bella didn't notice when someone walked up behind her. The Mans' arms wound themselves around her waist, making her tense.

Unbeknownst to the gentleman holding her, she began to panic- flashes of her past, of a different pair of arms winding themselves around her, arms that that she never welcomed around her waist.

"_You're not pretty enough to be dressed in a dress like this, your body doesn't even fit it properly," he sneered in her ear, all the while rubbing his disgusting erection against her ass._

_His fingers travel down and cup her private areas. They were alone on the patio and that was the only reason he was taking the chance to touch her this way. He wanted to possess her body, to feel her and hear her screaming as he finally took her innocence. She knew this, he told her often about the vial things he wanted to do to her. _

"Bella! Bella! Please, baby, please come back to us."

Bella heard the desperate cries of her father, but she couldn't calm herself enough to let go of the memories. The images continued to flash through her head; seeing him touch her, hearing hearing him tell her how much she sucked at being a human being and how stupid and worthless she was. That was all that would register in her mind, not the cries of her family who were trying to help her. She couldn't hear the words of apology from her best friend, or the fact that he just wanted to hug her and thank her for being there for him, getting help when she needed it and how proud he was of her for her strength.

No, none of that would bring her back. It all stayed the same until she felt the prick on her arm- that was followed by darkness.

**~~~TCBS~~~**

Day after day, Alice looked for the perfect secretary for Edward, anywhere she could find someone. She looked at the girl in the checkout lane at the grocery story, or the young man behind the desk at her gym. The one place she didn't look was at the people who continued to come in from Esme's ad. All those who answered it would never work for Edward, they were too strong willed, greedy, and not needy enough.

Alice felt like she was getting nowhere after five weeks of doing the same thing. She finally made a phone call that she'd hoped she would never have to make. She picked up the phone, hoping that her old friend would be able to recommend someone without severe issues.

"Thank you for calling Midnight Sun Rehabilitation Center, this is Ms. Cope, how may I help you?" Alice's mentors sweet voice answered.

"Ms. Cope, it's Alice Whitlock. How are you?" Ms. Cope smiled at hearing Alice's' voice after such a long time.

"Oh, Alice honey, how are you doing? And how can I help you?"

"I'm good, I was calling to see if you could help me with something."

"Anything, my dear."

"Well, a friend of mine is in need of a secretary. I've been trying to help him, but none of the applicants I've seen are right for him." Alice wondered if Ms. Cope was picking up on the silent meaning in the description.

"Alice, who is this for?" Alice could hear the true question in Ms. Cope's carefully worded phrase.

Sighing, Alice answered, "It's for Edward Cullen. Why, does it matter?"

Before Ms. Cope replied, she thought over what she knew of Edward Cullen in the recent months. "Is he still without a submissive?" Ms. Cope was Alice's mentor, and a long time pillar in the lifestyle and community.

"As far as I know. He claims to want to stay away from anything to do with the lifestyle for a while. Jane really did a number on him when she left." Alice's voice was a bit sad for her friend and former mentee.

"Hmmm, I think I might have the perfect person for him, but I warn you Alice, this girl has really been through a lot in her life. He needs to tread carefully with the way he talks to her. We both know how brash he can be." Ms. Cope thought Isabella would be perfect for Edward. She hoped that if he treated her correctly, he might actually be exactly what she needed.

"Really? Are you sure about this because I don't know if he can handle being led astray again." Alice knew that Ms. Cope was talking about more than just a secretary for Edward. She picked it up in Ms. Copes voice; after all the years they'd known each other it was impossible not to.

"Trust me, Alice, Isabella is perfect for Edward. I think she will be harder on herself than anyone can be on her, but she still needs to be treated delicately." The warning was clear in her voice.

Ms. Cope and Alice spoke for a little longer, discussing the details on when Isabella should be sent over to meet with Edward. They also caught up on when the next party was going to be hosted and whose home or club it would be hosted at.

Edward walked into the office and saw Alice on the phone, chatting up about some parties going on, so he quickly made his way past her to his own office, not wanting to listen in to the conversation.

Edward's head was down as if he was looking at some papers when Alice walked into the office. "I've got someone for you to meet later this week," Alice told him, not really looking up at him.

Sighing heavily, Edward explained, "Alice I told you I don't want to meet another sub right now. I am going to leave the lifestyle alone for a little bit."

Alice scoffed before explaining, "I am not looking for a new submissive for you, Edward, I'm trying to find you a new secretary. I called a friend of mine and she recommended someone. She's coming in next week."

Edward sighed in relief and got all the details from Alice. He quickly went back to working on the papers in front of him, and dismissed Alice from his presence.

Before Alice left, she stopped and decided to inform Edward about what Mrs. Cope told her, "You need to make sure you're not a douche to this girl, Edward because there is no other way to find you a suitable secretary if this one quits."

Completely dismissing what Alice said, Edward went back to working on the papers he would need for court the next day. After a few hours Edward, noticed that the office was completely silent; no trace of Alice, and the phone hadn't rung in a while. He looked up, thinking that maybe he completely missed that it was past work hours. He was surprised to see that the clock only registered three in the afternoon. Edward got up to investigate why it was so quiet, only to find the front desk empty, and the phone off the hook. Anger welled up inside him, _how dare Alice abandon the office this way,_ he seethed.

Picking up his cell, he quickly dialed Alice's cell phone. "Where the hell are you?" He asked before she could even say hello.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but there was an emergency and I had to leave." Alice's voice hinted at how sorry she really was, but she was too focused on what needed to be done to care.

Edward knew that he was borrowing Alice- for all intent and purposes- and couldn't really chastise her if she needed to leave to do something for her own job, so all he said was, "could you at least let me know you're leaving next time."

"Yeah, Edward, I will... but I really need to go now. I'm so sorry," Alice stated before hanging the phone up.

Edward decided to just close up for the day and go home, knowing that he wouldn't be able to work in his office without knowing what could be going on in the front if he was busy in his own office.

After warming up a frozen dinner- since Edward didn't really feel like cooking a whole meal just for himself- he sat staring, at the key to the playroom, flashbacks of the last time he'd been in there playing in his head.

"_You like how hard I fuck your little mouth, don't you my pet," Edward panted between clenched teeth._

_Jane couldn't answer. Besides, she knew he didn't want her to answer. Edward required complete silence from his submissives; he didn't want to hear them unless he commanded them to speak. Jane knew he preferred hearing the sounds of his own panting, or the sound of skin slapping against skin when he fucked them. She admitted that it was so much more arousing to hear his sounds then her own. _

"_You're doing so well my pet, look how you swallow all of what I give you. Now, don't spill a drop," he snickered as he emptied himself into Jane's mouth. When she first became his sub, she'd gag each time he came down her throat, so she was doing so much better now._

_Jane swallowed the mouth full of cum her master gave her, grimacing internally. She hated the taste of hot cum; her body revolted at having to swallow something that was the same temperature as her own body. After swallowing, she ran her tongue around the head to make sure she'd picked up each and every drop, and then sat back into her waiting position. _

_Edward could tell something was bothering Jane; she hadn't been as enthusiastic as _she'd been for previous encounters_. Hoping that it was something temporary, Edward continued on with the playtime. He would make sure to address what was wrong after they were done. Besides, if something was really wrong, he knew she would safe word. _

Edward was taken out of his memories by the chirp of his cell phone, advising him of a new text message.

_I need to see you tonight- Alice_

Curious, Edward quickly replied.

_At home, what's up? come on over- Ed_

Alice's response was just as fast.

_On my way, we will talk when I arrive- Alice_

Edward went to wait for Alice in the living room, trying to dispel the memories that begged to come to the forefront of his mind.

Alice was frazzled from what she'd seen that day. She knew that Bella would be perfect for Edward, but she really needed to warn Edward about how careful his words had to be toward her. It took Alice almost an hour to bring Bella out of her panic attack, even with the shot of Diazepam that she'd been given before Alice arrived.

Alice had just returned to the reception desk when her phone started to go off. Seeing Mrs. Cope's number just after she'd hung up with her made her a bit nervous. Alice quickly answered the phone, "Ms. Cope, what's going on?"

"Oh, Alice dear, I'm stuck at the center and I just received a panicked phone call from Isabella's family. I thought since she will be working with Edward, you can meet her first and see what I am talking about," Ms. Cope explained with worry lacing her tone.

"Ms. Cope, you know I don't see patients anymore. I quit once Jasper and I got married."

"Please, Alice, I'm really worried. Bella hasn't had an incident since she first arrived here. I'm really worried about what she might do once she comes out of this episode."

"Okay, Mrs. Cope, I will see what I can do. Where do I need to go, and what other information do I need to have about Isabella." Alice resigned herself to help the girl, especially if she would be working with Edward in the near future.

"Alice, Isabella just left the program six weeks ago. She's a cutter, so look for signs of self-induced injury. When she left she, claimed to not have any more desire, but I don't know if she's still feeling that way. Also, she's got a tough story, but I can't divulge any more about it. Her parents tell me she experienced a severe panic attack when her best friend hugged her. It was his wedding to her step-sister. Alice, her father said they can't get her to wake up and they had to give her a shot. I'm really worried about her -she's one of my favorites." Mrs. Cope updated Alice on what she knew. The emotions she was trying to hold back came out in the softness of her speech.

Alice took down all the information that Mrs. Cope gave her, including Isabella's address, and quickly ran out of the office. She was worried that she wouldn't be much help, considering it'd been about five years since Alice saw a patient.

Alice pulled up in Edward's driveway and quickly let herself into the house. She noticed him sitting, waiting for her in the living room, and quickly made her way over toward him. "Hey."

"Oh, hey, Alice..." Edward trailed off, seeing the look on Alice's face. The stress was clearly written all over her face. Edward instantly worried that something had happened to Jasper. "Alice, is everything okay with Jasper?"

Waving her hand dismissively, Alice answered, "Yeah, Jazz is fine. I was actually seeing a patient."

Edward was completely shocked at what he heard. Alice hadn't been a counselor in years. "A patient, Alice?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Cope called me with an emergency and I couldn't ignore her need." Alice didn't elaborate further, knowing that it really wasn't much of Edward's concern as to why she did what she did.

Seeing the strict face Alice shot him, Edward quickly dropped the conversation and directed it toward why Alice was visiting him at home instead of waiting until the next day at the office.

"Edward, Isabella is coming in to meet you tomorrow instead of next week, but before she does, there are a few things you should be aware of," Alice explained.

"Okay... Like what?" Edward asked in a skeptical voice.

"Well, first of all, the way you need to treat her will have to be stern and direct. Bring your Dominant personality out with her, but never say anything derogatory or rude. Be friendly and cordial with her whenever you can; She is soft spoken, so try and get her to come out of her shell a bit. But please, whatever you do, Do. Not. Ever. sneak up on her." Alice made sure to emphasize the last part of her instructions.

Edward nodded his head, but wondered why Alice was giving him all these instructions, so he asked, "Why the emphasis on all this?"

"The patient I went to see today, Edward, is Isabella. She had a severe panic attack caused by a flashback. Even though she is going to be perfect for you, I don't want to get a call from you later if she happens to have one. It's kind of a forewarning of sorts." Alice easily explained.

Edward took in everything that Alice just explained to him, and wondered if it was really worth it to have someone working for him that he wasn't sure he could handle.

Reading his face, Alice quickly added, "Edward, trust me when I say she is perfect for you and for this office. She knows what she is doing, is probably going to be harder on herself then you could ever be, and she's just the type of personality you need around you. Oh, and Edward, don't worry too much about the way she dresses, I will do something about it."

Edward smiled seeing Alice's face light up with her last comment. They'd known each other too many years for Edward not to enjoy seeing his friend so happy.

Alice bid her goodbye to Edward, promised him that she would be in the office the next day to do the introductions between him and Isabella, and promptly left to see Jasper.

Edward sat in his lounge chair for a few minutes before heading up to bed himself. All that Alice had told him played over in his mind. Tomorrow would be an interesting day, and Isabella sounded like an intriguing woman.

**~~~TCBS~~~**

**AN: Just so you know, I have most of the next chapter written but it might be a few weeks before I get it posted. I am going to try and work on it this week and have off to the pre-reader and beta as quickly as possible. Oh and just so you know Edward and Bella will finally meet next chapter… That is for you impatient readers who want them together at last…lol (looking at Ginnie ;))**

**I have a question for you all… Would you rather have longer chapters with more of a wait time to post or shorter chapters closer together? I don't have anymore pre-written chapters so it will take a little longer for long chapters. Let me know what you would prefer and I will go with the most popular choice.**

**Also I have a couple of OS's to do in the next few weeks one is for breath-of-twilight Countdown to 2012. There are a lot of great stories already posted on there for the Halloween part of it. I am writing for the Christmas part of it, so if you can go check out the stories I suggest it. **

**Then over at TFA we are going to be doing a secret Santa OS, if you want to sign up for it check out the FB group Twilight Fanfiction Advocacy or our blog… tfadvocacy (.) blogspot (.) com (take out the parenthesis and spaces) for details on it. **

**I think that is it for now… I look forward to hearing what you all think of this chapter and of the story. Thanks have a great week. **

**Love OOEG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the movie The Secretary. I just wanted to play with the characters and put my own twist to it.**

**First off like always my words wouldn't make any sense without two wonderful women. Ginnie my pre-reader and JD my beta… Now with that said… this chapter has been pre-read only… my beta has had it for a week now but RL got in the way and she hasn't been able to get it back to me. **

**It being Thanksgiving and I being so thankful for all of you who take the time to read my little story, I wanted to post this chapter for you already. **

**I hope you are all having a wonderful and Bless holiday… for those of you who don't celebrate this day. I wish you all a happy Thursday. **

**Most of you prefer shorter and quicker updates… so with that in mind I have already started chapter 5 and hope to have time this weekend to crank it out. **

**In the mean time I am participating in a couple of things for the Christmas Holiday so when you can go check it out and see if you can figure out what I wrote… Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown to 2012, and Twilight FanFiction Advocacy Secret Santa.**

**Now on with the Chapter…**

*****TCBS*****

Bella could still hear all the voices around her. She could hear Jake begging for forgiveness, and Charlie's panicked voice trying to get her to wake up. She also heard a new voice she didn't recognize.

"Isabella, I need you to open your eyes now," the soft, authoritative voice commanded.

Bella began to force her eyes open and the fog of unconsciousness slowly cleared from her head. The reason she was currently now in her bedroom instead of the backyard enjoying the reception returned to her as she became more aware and panic gripped her again. The vice tightening around her lungs, making each breath harder and harder to enter her body. She moved her head left and right as if she were looking for something or someone, but not really seeing anything. All she could think about was _him_ and the way he made her feel when he put his arms around her waist.

Eventually, cold soft hands took hold of Bella's head trying to get her to focus on the person in front of her. Unfortunately, that wasn't happening. Her eyes kept going from one side to another, still searching... looking for what, or rather who, lingered around the shadows.

"What are you searching for?" the unfamiliar voice asked.

Slightly more in control of her body and thoughts, Bella croaked out, "Where is he? I know he is here."

Charlie addressed Bella's panicked question, "Who are you looking for, sweetie? Jake? He's right here, he's so sorry for scaring you, Bella."

She shook her head. "Not Jake. _Him_, I know he was here, I heard him."

Charlie looked at Bella with pained eyes. He knew who Bella was looking for now and there was no way in hell that man would ever be anywhere near his little girl again. No matter that she wasn't so little anymore. She looked so lost, with wide alarmed eyes, her face void of any color; Charlie had never seen his daughter that pale and breathing erratically. Knowing there wasn't anything he could do to help her get rid of that fear that gripped her, pained and angered Charlie.

"Believe me, baby, he's not here. I would never allow him anywhere near you again," Charlie reassured Bella in a soft but firm voice.

Still not completely coherent, but more aware of her surroundings, Bella finally noticed the small, dark haired woman with blue eyes sitting in front of her. "Who are you?"

Alice let out a relieved sigh and introduced herself, "I'm Alice Whitlock. Mrs. Cope was extremely busy and asked me to come talk to you, and help your family out."

Now that Bella was beginning to relax, everyone stepped out of the room to leave her alone with Alice. They knew what and how much Alice and Bella needed to discuss. They also knew that were details some didn't know anything about and others really didn't wish to rehash once again. Once Bella and Alice were alone, Alice was able to properly introduce herself and explain what Mrs. Cope had shared with her already. Bella went ahead and gave Alice an account of her past.

Alice was quite surprised at everything she'd learned during the discussion, but completely astonished at the lack of reaction Bella showed while retelling it. Her face was completely devoid of any emotion, her voice was cold and calculated, and her eyes were completely blank, it looked to Alice as if Bella wasn't even present in that moment. Alice grew worried, she knew that there was no way for Bella to completely heal, or even begin the healing process, if she continued to hide herself from the feelings.

Bella sat quietly waiting on what Alice would say to her once she was finished with her story. She imagined a look of pity or disgust, but what she wasn't prepared for was the questioning look in Alice's eyes.

"What do you feel right now Bella?" Alice asked. Then, before Bella could answer she changed the question. "Let me rephrase that. What do you feel like doing?"

Bella gazed down at her hands for a moment before finally looking Alice in the eyes, where Alice could finally see some kind of emotion. She never expected was the dark irises full of desire that were looking back at her.

"I want to go up to my room and get my little black bag. I want to feel the sharp cold metal slicing through my skin. I want to see the red drops of blood oozing out of my flesh. But most of all I want to release the ache in my heart, by feeling pain on my flesh."

Alice nodded and took a moment to make sure she understood everything that Bella had just told her. Bella noticed the moment Alice made her choice of what to say next when her face went from contemplative to determined.

"You are not to touch that bag. Do you understand me Isabella?"

There was something in Alice's voice, an authority, a command, that automatically made Bella want to listen to her.

"You are also going to stop blocking your emotions and let them out. You are going to meet with me once a week and we will work on a positive way to get past this need. And you are going to get a job- which I will set up for you. You will meet with Mr. Cullen tomorrow at noon, you will become his new secretary and you are to follow all the instructions he gives you. Do you understand me Isabella?"

Bella nodded in understanding noticing another reaction in her to the way Alice was speaking to her. The only other thing that had ever caused the reaction in her before was the feel of the knife cutting her skin.

Alice watched Bella carefully, noticing the subtle flush that spread over skin and the way her breathing picked up. She filed this information away and wondered if Bella would flourish as a submissive under the capable hands of an experienced dom. Needing to refocus herself, Alice went on to give Isabella suggestions on what kind of clothing she should wear for her meeting with Edward the following day. When Isabella was calm and stable, and had all the instructions she needed for the next day, Alice excused herself for the evening.

Feeling exhausted and drained from her anxiety attack, Bella quickly prepared herself for bed. The next day would be another long day; she would be meeting another new person and preparing herself for the new job. Bella tried to reflect on her reaction to Alice's words and actions but she didn't understand what it was that caused that reaction in her. Or why her body was reacting the way that it was.

*****TCBS*****

Bella woke up early the next morning, her anxiety and nerves on the high side, but still under control. She knew that her family was going to have a lot of questions once she made it downstairs. She was also aware that Leah and Jake would want answers as to why she ruined their wedding, and what it was that triggered that reaction from her. Only problem was that Bella wasn't sure if she would be able to make it through the explanation without having to run up to her room to cut. The other problem was the command Alice gave her the previous night to not touch her bag played on her mind. Seeing no other choice or option Bella took a few cleansing breaths as Ms. Cope taught her back at the center and walked down to the kitchen where she could hear everyone congregated.

The moment Bella walked into the kitchen the air filled with tension and uncertainty. No one wanted to upset her or set her off again, so they were afraid of saying or doing anything sudden, fearing that something might trigger another attack. Bella sat down, and explained only as much detail as she needed to. She relayed how she'd been lost in a memory at the moment that Jake came up behind her. When Jake once again began to apologize Bella stopped him citing that it was impossible for him to have known what was going on in her head at that moment. She glossed over a few of the details she knew would be hard for her dad and Sue to hear about, even if they'd heard about them when she was at the center before.

And after all the questions she was willing to go through were answered and the details put out there for the family to digest, Bella wanted to go back to her bed and wallow. Unfortunately, that was not an option for her today. Instead, she got up, got dressed, and prepared herself to meet her new boss, Mr. Cullen.

*****TCBS*****

Edward awoke that morning feeling a bit off. He wasn't sure what the cause of his unease was, it was just that feeling that something important was pending, and he couldn't for the life of him think of what he could've forgotten. So hoping it wasn't anything severely important he went about getting ready for his day. For some unknown reason, he wanted to make a good impression on Isabella -as much as he hoped she wanted to make on him- he dressed in a pair of charcoal slacks, with a crisp white button down dress shirt, and a matching charcoal tie that Alice had told him once before made his green eyes stand out more.

Once he was ready, Edward's anxiousness over the events of what were waiting for him for the day really started to manifest themselves. Again, there was no explanation for these feelings. It was as if something big was looming just over the horizon to drop itself on top of Edwards head or heart. Maybe the fact that he'd been without a submissive and basically abstinent, save for his occasional masturbatory session, for close to a year was what was causing him to feel the way he was -at least that was the only logical explanation he could come up with.

Edward arrived at the office to find a very excited and giddy Alice.

"Edward, how great you look today, on this wonderful day," she greeted him with a wide smile that made Edward a bit nervous.

Alice was excited to see how Edward would react to Bella. She just knew that Bella was exactly the woman that he needed in his life. thinking more about it, Alice was sure that Bella was a submissive by nature; Alice could see how her body reacted the night before from just Alice's simple commands. Then, after arriving home and discussing not only with Ms. Cope, but with Jasper as well she knew that the arrangement would work lovely for both of them, if they chose to have a physical relationship -it would help both Bella and Edward heal from their respective emotional scars, and for Bella, the physical aspect of a BDSM relationship could help with her need for her physical pain release as well.

Edward smirked at Alice's' comment about how he looked before answering. "Alice I always look good, but I tried a little extra hard today. I do have an impression to make if I plan to ever have a secretary."

Alice laughed having to relent knowing that what Edward was telling her was very true.

"Well, you have a little while before Isabella arrives, so why don't you go ahead and head into your office take care of anything that you need to in there. I will do the same out here and prepare the desk for Isabella. This way when she starts tomorrow there won't be anything she will need to set up. She'll be ready to get started with the instructions you give her." Alice was careful in the way that she worded that thought to Edward, not wanting to tip him off on the other plans that she had. She also wanted to see if Edward could pick up on Bella's nature on his own.

Edward followed Alice's advice and went into his office to dictate a few letters that he wanted written to a few clients, as well as a few depositions that he'd need for court in the next few weeks. Before he realized it, it was time for his meeting with his future secretary.

Nothing could've ever prepared him for the person who he came upon when he walked out into the reception area of the office. There stood the plainest woman he'd ever seen, her long dark brown hair hung limply, it had no life, no shape, nothing. The blouse she was wearing was plain white with blue ruffles and looked to be about three times too big for her, and Edward couldn't figure out if the long pleated grey skirt she was wearing was supposed to be ankle length and was just a little too short on her, or if it was actually three sizes to large on her.

Edward flashed Alice a panicked look which she returned with one of warning. He then remembered the conversation they'd had the night before about Isabella's quirks and appearance. Edward quickly tried to hide his irrigation and discomfort after that.

Alice noticed how Edward's body was now trying to take on a relaxed demeanor, so she went ahead and introduced the two.

"Edward, this is your new Administrative Assistant, Isabella Swan. Isabella, this is Edward A. Cullen, Esquire."

Edward stuck his hand out to shake Isabella's and then without giving her much choice, he ushered her toward his office to sit and have a formal chat about what he would require from her. Edward observe the meek woman that walked beside him; her slightly slouched shoulders were an indicator of her discomfort. Also the slight tenseness he could feel, through the hand on her lower back told him she wasn't really comfortable with being touched by a man. These were all things that Edward was curious about and thought that maybe it would be good to ask Alice about later.

After showing Isabella to his office, Edward sat down at his desk to observe her for a little bit longer before he began to speak.

"So, Isabella, what makes you think that you would make a good secretary?"

"I don't really know. Alice just told me that I needed to get a job and that I would start here tomorrow."

The blush that erupted on Isabella's face when she said that Alice told her to come in did not escape Edward's notice, nor did the girl's soft, very quiet voice.

"Isabella you do realize that you will need to speak a bit louder than that when you are working for me. If the phone rings and you answer it I want to make sure that the clients will be able to hear you over any interference or background noise," he explained.

Bella just nodded her head before giving him an equally quiet answer, "I will try."

Edward got up from his chair and came around to Bella's side while disconnecting the phone. "I want you to pretend this phone is ringing and show me how you will answer it."

Edward imitated the sound of a ringing phone before thrusting it in Bella's direction.

Bella giggled at what Edward was doing but did not move to answer the phone. Edward continued with his ringing sound until he forcefully told Bella, "The phone is ringing Isabella, you need to answer it now. ANSWER IT!"

Bella's eyes widened slightly and she felt the ache from last night return with the way he spoke to her. Moving quickly, but still quietly, Bella answered. "Edward A. Cullen Esquire's office. How may I be of assistance?"

"Louder, Isabella," Edward commanded before going back to his phone ringing act.

Bella once again answered the phone, only slightly louder that time. Edward again told her that he needed her to be louder. They went back and forth like that for some time, until Edward was satisfied with Isabella's volume.

By the time they were done for the evening Edward found himself to be not only intrigued by this woman, but aroused as well. Something he never expected to feel. Something he knew he shouldn't feel. Fearing that he would do something that might make things difficult for them to work together, Edward walked Isabella -or Bella like she'd told him she preferred to be called- back out to her car.

He closed up the office and went home himself, thinking how he really needed to take not only a cold shower, but to release the tension in his pants as well.

*****TCBS*****

**AN: I don't have much to say since I said most of it at the top… but please don't forget to let me know what you think… and as always I try to send a little teaser to reviewers… **

**Happy Holidays.**


	5. Christmas Outtake Jasper and Alice

**This was my Secret Santa present for the TFA group on FB. Steph is a huge J/A fan so I thought that giving her a little peek into Domme Alice would be fun… Now please know it was very hard getting into Jaspers head for this so I hope your ok with only a little lime.**

**Secondly I am working on the next chapter but I was busy working on a couple of things for Christmas. So I am hoping to be able to send something before the new year but don't hold it against me if I don't get to. I have Monday off so I can spend some more time writing. If you follow me on FB you know that I am having an issue with my computer and have to hand write everything and type it when I can at work. Also the delay can be blamed on SexiLexiCullen and her story Quiet Storm, yeah once I started it I couldn't stop. I am hoping to get a new computer for my birthday in Jan. So hopefully the slow updates wont hold up for too long. Now Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this little outtake.**

**Secret Santa **

**Title: New Beginnings**

**Author: One of Eddies Girls**

**Pairing: Jasper and Alice**

**Rating: M for lime**

**Written For: Stephanie "lvtwilight09" Matyszczyk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own we all know who does… Do I need to say more?**

It was their first Christmas as a married couple. Unable to choose where to spend the holiday despite being invited to spend it with each of their families - but they were unable to chose in fear of offending or making it look like they preferred one over the other.

Alice was vibrating with excitement over the presents she'd gotten Jasper. The one she was most excited about was the keys to the one room in the house she kept locked. The house belonged to Alice before she'd ever met him so her playroom had been set up for years. But since she'd started to date Jasper they'd maintained a vanilla lifestyle. Alice loved Jasper so much that she was willing to let go of her previous life as a Domme. Jasper was a very dominating and strong person that she knew he wouldn't be her submissive- and she was surprisingly okay with that. So she'd decided to turn the playroom into a space that Jasper could use either as a as movie room or office... Once he decided what he wanted to do with the space she'd take all the equipment out and offer them up to Edward and Emmett; they both had large enough playrooms to accommodate the equipment.

Jasper opened the small box that contained the keys. Not knowing what they were for he looked at Alice.

Understanding the question in his eyes Alice explained, "They are keys to the playroom. I'm going to take everything out of it and let you turn it into whatever you want. The room is yours now."

Jasper chuckled, the irony not lost on him. They'd both chose a present for the other involving that same room except that his idea was a bit different.

"What?" Alice questioned.

"Well my beauty, here open this and you may understand." Jasper handed over the little blue envelope he was holding.

Alice took the envelope and carefully opened it. Pulling out the small coupon nestled inside. "Jazz?"

"I'm will to try. I want to make you happy. You've put aside your true nature to help me, but it's time I let go of my ego and please you."

Alice was up out of her seat and in his lap kissing him with all the love and passion she felt.

Jasper returned the kiss with just as much love and gratitude.

"Jazz, baby, are you sure?" She asked, once they were done with the kiss.

"Baby, I'm positive. I want to do this for you... for us. Just be gentle this is my first time... I'm a virgin remember!"

Alice couldn't contain the laugh that built inside of her. Jasper's ability to change the mood with just a comment was one of the things she loved about him.

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "A virgin, really?"

"Yup." Jasper laughed and tickled his wife. He loved her so much and was glad that his acceptance of going into the playroom brought her so much joy.

Always so eager and impatient Alice asked, "so when can we go in?"

"Well how about we wait for all our friends and family to come by for Christmas dinner first, then I'm all your tonight." Jasper trailed warm, wet kisses down Alice's neck as he spoke. Causing her to loose all ability to think much less speak straight. "M'okay."

"We have about an hour before everyone is supposed to arrive want to go take a quick shower?"

Alice knew that if they showered together there was no way it would be quick. She still had to put the ham in the oven to warm. Her mother was bringing a few sides, while her mother-in-law was going to bring all the desserts.

"I can't baby. I still have to put the ham in the oven to heat. Then,make the salad and the appetizers. And at some point find time to clean up this mess and the kitchen. Then, shower and get dressed. Oh, and not to mention set the table." Alice began to feel nervous and anxious as she counted off all the things pending.

"Mary Alice Whitlock yo will stop that this instant!" Jasper tried to sound commanding, but failled misserably when he saw Alice's face. Her mouth hung open with her eyes wide and slightly glazed over, with confusion. He was sure that she was thinking him crazy. Which she confirmed with her next statement.

"Jasper Whitlock, have you lost your cotton picking mind? Or are you looking for me to forget all about the playroom later and just place her cock in a cage right now?"

Jasper gulped in both some fear but also excitement. He was quite curious about what was coming. The thought of having his cock in a cage sounded exciting, but also he didn't exactly understand what that meant.

Seeing the physical effect her comment was having on him excited Alice as well. She felt optimistic that Jasper would take very well to a submissive roll, even thought he wasn't submissive by nature. Then again she'd seen enough men in her lifestyle with position of lots of power and stress take to being submissives easily. It took so much of the pressure off of them, all they had to do was follow directions/ commands.  
>"I was just messing with you babe, but seriously relax I will help you don't worry about anything. We will get it done together. I'll pick up the living room and set the table, once I get out of the shower. In the mean time you can start the salads and put the ham in the oven. Then once I'm out you can go in sound good?" Jasper asked.<p>

Alice quickly nodded her agreement then pecked his lips sweetly before heading to the kitchen.

Almost an hour later the salads were made, the ham was warm, the table was set and the living room was spotless. Alice was finishing up her hair and make up wile Jasper lounged around waiting for the guests to start arriving. The first to arrive was Edward with his latest submissive Brenna. From what Alice had told him she had a strange fascination with sporks, to the point where she had a paddle made in the shape of one. Edward didn't mind so much that she had that strange fetish. From what Edward had told Jasper once that as long as they did as they were told and followed his commands, he'd give into their fetishes, all with in reason of course.

Edward gave Jasper a man hug while Brenna just smiled sweetly without saying a word. She wouldn't be speaking much that evening as she was being pushed for getting mouthy with Edward earlier in the evening.

"So how'd Alice like the gift you gave her?" Edward asked. Earlier in the week Jasper called him to inform him of the plan he had to give Alice a One night in the playroom coupon.

"She loved it. We will be using it tonight after everyone has left." The smile on Jasper's face didn't quite meet his eyes making Edward wonder what could be wrong.

"That's great, but why don't you look more happy about it?"

"I am. Believe me I am really excited about doing this for my Alicat but I'm also scared and nervous as hell."

"Why are you scared?" Edward wondered.

"Because, what if I do something wrong."

"You'll be fine just remember the hints I gave you the other night."

Before Edward could remind Jasper of the tips Alice walked into the room and someone knocked on the door.

Soon enough the house was filled with the friends and family that agreed to come. Alice and Jasper made their way greeting everyone and wishing them a Merry Christmas before splitting into groups.

As it often happens the women congregated in the kitchen to put any finishing touches on the food, while the men enjoyed the football game that was on. The only woman in with the men was Brenna, there wasn't any reason for her to be with the women since she couldn't participate no matter how much she desired to. So there she sat on the floor next to her master. She didn't mind really as she knew she would be rewarded for her good behavior later with multiple orgasms and a good spanking with the spork paddle.

Alice came into the living room to get the men while the rest of the women set the food on the table.

Just as Jasper was getting ready to exit the room Alice stopped him. "I want to try something tonight during dinner. A sort of precursor of sorts for the playroom later.

Jasper was once again nervous and a bit hesitant at not knowing what Alice had in mind, but agreed anyway. "Okay..."

"A test on control of sorts," she explained a little further. Jasper nodded and then continued into the dinning room.

They were all half way through dessert when Jasper cleared his throat. "On behalf of Alice and myself, I wanted to thank everyone for coming over tonight and making our first Christmas as a married couple even more special."

Someone said "to Alice and Jasper and Christmas!" Everyone lifted their glasses and cheered.

After dinner the evening wore down quickly, Jasper's family being the first to leave, followed soon after by Alice's. The only ones left were Jasper's sister Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Brenna.

"You did very well during dinner Jazzy." Alice coo'd

Rosalie looked between them confusion written plain as day on her face.

"I fucking knew it. I knew something was up with you two the second Jasper jumped a foot in the air for no reason during dinner." Emmett quickly catching on to what they were discussing.

"She grabbed my cock what the fuck did you think I was gonna do. She was trying to jerk me off during dinner with my parents and her int he same room."

"I told you it was a test of control for tonight baby. I wanted to make sure you could handle the unexpected as well as hold off a release until I'm ready for yo to cum," Alice explained.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rosalie demanded.

"I think that our cue. Let's go Brenna. You've been extremely good and it's time for your reward. Now say good night to everyone."

"Ma'am, Mr. Jasper, Sir, Ms. Rosalie thank you for the wonderful evening." Brenna greeted each one properly before happily making her way to the front door to wait for Edward.

Edward said goodbye to everyone before leaving. "Have fun tonight," he whispered in Jasper's ear.

"I'll try."

"Will one of you fucking explain what the fuck is happening tonight, and why the fuck Edwards girlfriend was acting that way?" Rose demanded again. The irritation puring out of her.

"Come on Rose, lets get some coffee and I'll explain it all to you." Emmett put his arm around Rosalie and ushered her her out of the room.

"Ugh. Finally."

"I want you in the playroom with nothing but what you came into this world with. Also I want your cock hard and at attention and kneeling on your haunches. I'm going to get ready."

The nerves and anticipation growing in Jasper's belly once more. Strangely his cock as rising to the occasion as well. Making his way up to the playroom., the key in hand. Jasper quickly let himself in. Undressing and folding his cloths neatly like Edward had told him he placed it on the mat by the door.

Alice walked in wearing nothing but a matching red thong and bra set, black thigh high stockings and Red and black six inch stilettos. She was a vision right out of Jasper's fantasies.

She looked stunning and she could see how much Jasper was enjoying the little get up. Paying him no more attention she walked over to the Ipod dock and selected her favorite playroom playlist. The thumping sounds of rock music began to play.

She then, walked over to where Jasper still kneeled with his eyes cast down. Alice was impressed at how good he was doing. Something she likely didn't expect when he suggested it in the morning.

"Such a good boy," she coo'd.

Jasper was surprised at how much the praise effected him. Just knowing that he was doing something right. that made Alice happy filled him with joy and pride.

"Mmm, look at how hard you are for me. Your enjoying this aren't you my pet."

Jasper was a little bothered about being called a pet but not enough to lose the passion that as building inside him.

Even though his eyes were cast down and Alice couldn't fully see the emotions on his face, she could make out the pleased smile that curled at the corners of his lip.

"My panties are close to becoming useless Jasper. Seeing you like this before me is making my pussy leak. How are you going to rectify that?" She hoped he didn't answer, that he'd know that answering would be bad. She suspected Jasper had seeked the help of either Edward or Emmett, most likely Edward. His submissive position and knowing how he needed to be before she walked in wouldn't have been possible if he hadn't gotten advise.

Jasper was unsure if he should answer or not. All he remembered about talking was that Edward explained that unless she granted him the permission questions or comments should not be responded. The only doubt Jasper had was if she'd some how gave him that okay and he'd missed it.

Alice beamed at the fact that he remained silent. She wasn't looking forward to having to punish him- she'd go easy on him, it being his first time and all but she'd still do it.

Alice moved to stand in front of him. "Remove my panties Jasper." His fingers moved quickly to do as he was told. The fact that he ghosted his fingers over her ass wasn't lost or missed, but Alice let it go- mainly because she enjoyed the feeling so much. Once rid of the undergarment Alice lifted her foot and placed it over his shoulder.

"As reward for doing so well you may fuck my pussy using only your mouth. Make sure I climax otherwise your I will find myself forced to use a cock ring that doesn't quite fit."

Jasper didn't like the sound of the cock ring, but eagerly accepted the challenge of pleasing her with only his mouth. Raising his head just enough to reach her center with his lips, Jasper stared by teasing first her clit nipping, sucking and flicking that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Alice moaned so loudly she almost forgot that she was in the playroom and not her bedroom. Everything Jasper was doing to her was great. When Jasper's tongue began to rapidly move in and out of her center, she thought her legs were going to give out. So lost in the sensations she was feeling the orgasm snuck up on her.

Jasper had always enjoyed watching his wife climax but never had he enjoyed it more than at that moment. The only problem was the reaction that his body or more accurately his dick was having.

"Get up and get on the chair."

Before Jasper could turn away Alice kissed him hard. Tracing her tongue over his lips, the taste of her release still present on her lips.

As Jasper moved to where she told him Alice pondered what she was going to do with him. She wanted him to enjoy himself - partially hoping that if he did he would consider doing it again.

While he got comfortable on the strange sex chair Jasper weighed the pros and cons of living this lifestyle. He knew he couldn't do it on a 24/7 level but once in a while wouldn't be to hard.

All thoughts forgotten the instant Alice's mouth enveloped his aching, neglected cock. "Jasper I'm not going to ask you to not cum, because not only does that take practice but time. What I am going to tell you is that I want to hear you."

Alice worked on him, forcing curses and grunts to spill out of his mouth. Faster than he thought possible his cock stiffened and spilled the contents of his balls down Alice's throat. The instant he realized what he'd just done his eyes widened and he looked down at Alice. Only thing is he didn't find what he expected. Alice was smiling looking please with him instead of upset.

"It'd okay Jasper, you did very well. I'm so proud of how you did in here today, but I want to make love to my husband in our bedroom," Alice stood and pulled Jasper out of the playroom and toward their bedroom.

Just before the door closed Jasper stopped Alice from going any further. "I think I know what I want to do with the room."

Disappointment filled Alice's heart knowing she'd failed to show him how great the lifestyle could be. "What?" She quietly asked him. Hoping he couldn't here her true feelings.

"Leave it just the way it is. Merry Christmas my love." Jasper said against her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Jazzy."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Twilight or Secretary… I just like to play with them.**

**AN: I know this is so beyond late… but I have great reasons for it. Frist and most importantly is the fact that I have been without a computer for a while… My old lappy died and I wasn't able to get a new one until recently. So once I got it I started to work on this for you guys. That is also the reason I was unable to reply to your reviews… But I thought you would enjoy an update more than a reply…**

**I have to say that I am so extremely honored to have had a few people set up and help me when Prettykitty's computer died. Cecile from a little group on FB that I am in was so wonderful in offering her assistance to beta this chapter for me, and is now going to be a part of my TBCS team… I feel so lucky and honored. Oh and let me tell you she isn't in this part of the world so she stayed up really late to beta and get this back to me in only a couple of hours.**

**I have a few more announcements but I will leave them for the end because I know that you are all anxious to read this….**

***TCBS***

Edward arrived extra early the next morning wanting to prepare some dictations for Bella. He also had a few other things that he wanted her to do. Mostly file cleaning and reorganizing. The exact way she did it didn't matter much to him as long as it was easy for her to find what he needed quickly.

Edward was finishing up on his to do list for Bella when she walked in, promptly at eight am. She was wearing a pair of dark blue slacks and a simple white button-down blouse. The outfit was definitely better than what she'd worn the previous day, but it still looked like it didn't quite fit on her body. The other thing Edward noticed were the black penny loafers on her feet. He made a mental note to tell Alice to see if she could get Isabella to wear heels in the future.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," Bella greeted in a very soft voice.

"Good morning, Isabella, but what have I told you about the volume of your voice?" he gently but forcefully reminded her.

Bella could feel the blush that spread across her face. She'd gone home the night before to alleviate the ache his commanding tone had caused her.

"Sorry" was all she said as she walked back to the front desk.

Edward followed behind her, his eyes instinctively watching her ass as her hips swayed back and forth.

"I have a few things for you to do." He said handing her the to do list.

Bella looked over the list Mr. Cullen handed her. She felt it disrespectful to even think of him less than Mr. Cullen. She noticed that a few things on the list, included things that Alice had told her the previous day she'd already done. Mainly the reorganization of the files.

"Mr. Cullen, Sir, Ms. Alice did some of the things on this list already, would you like me to do them once more, Sir?"

Edwards's dick stiffened at hearing the word "Sir" being said not once but twice. It'd been so long since he'd heard that word being uttered in his direction from anyone that the images that were instantly conjured would take him a few hours to dispel. Turned on and irritated Edward decided it best to leave the room than say something that would scare Bella off on her first day.

Unknowing and confused, Bella asked his retreating form, "Mr. Cullen, the list sir?"

"Damn it Isabella! Just do as I say Isabella!"

Hearing the anger and irritation Edward's voice, Bella thought it best to just pull out all the files and do as the list said. She jumped slightly when the door slammed shut, locking Mr. Cullen in his office and away from her.

Bella worked quietly for a few hours. She typed up all the dictated tapes she'd found in the drawer, then she made copies of each one and put them in the files. Before she knew it, lunch hour had arrived.

Edward was quietly working in his own office-the hard-on he'd had earlier having quickly disappeared when he walked into his office to find that, in his haste to give Isabella the to do list, he'd dropped half of the files on his desk along with the papers each contained within-when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" he yelled.

"Mr. Cullen, Um... it's lunch time, I'm going to warm up my lunch. Is that okay?" Bella was thinking of the container with leftovers that Sue had handed her that morning before work.

"Wow, is it lunch time already?"

Bella just nodded her head then looked back toward the front waiting for Mr. Cullen to dismiss her and let her get back to her lunch. She couldn't understand what compelled her to desire that approval from him.

Edward's mind suddenly was imagining what Isabella would look like kneeling in front of him with her legs spread and hands tied behind her back. Hick cock was once more hard and straining against his trousers. Shaking the images from his head, Edward cleared his throat, and dismissed her.

Bella sat at the little kitchenette to eat her meal, the whole time trying to understand what happened in the office the prior moments. She tried to think about what she did to irritate him. As hard as she tried, she couldn't figure it out. Then again, _He _always told her that her mere presence in the room was enough to put the happiest person in the world in a bad mood. Bella shook the thought from her mind before the feelings became too much.

Edward could smell the spices emanating from whatever Isabella was eating, making his stomach grumble with its own desire to be filled. So he ventured out to see if there was anything he could eat. He was disappointed to find an empty refrigerator. He could've sworn that he still had something left over from when Esme worked with him. Huffing his frustration and hunger, Edward started to turn back to his office, deciding to see if he could get someone to bring him something to eat.

"Would you like some of my food sir? I have too much."

Edward stopped short at hearing her soft voice speaking to him. It took him a moment to realize what exactly she'd just said. He thought about it a moment before his own stomach's grumbling answered for him.

Bella quickly moved to get her boss a plate and share the food she had with him. Even though he kept protesting that it was her food and she should be the one to enjoy it, Bella insisted that she had enough food for the both of them and that she didn't normally eat that much.

That was the beginning of Edward and Bella growing comfortable around each other. It was enough to break the tension that was present between them. Edward was able to learn a few things about Bella. He found out that she has been an only child all her life, even though she had a step-brother and sister who recently got married. He found out that she moved to live with her dad while she was a teenager but wouldn't explain why she went to live with him. Bella learned that her boss was very close to his parents, his mother especially, and that he wasn't that big of an ogre. Not much else though, much to her displeasure.

****TCBS****

Each night Bella would call Alice to go over things with her. If she was feeling especially anxious, they would talk about what it was that was making her feel that way. Alice would also suggest little things that Bella could do to dress more appropriately for work. Each day, Alice instructed Bella to wear something a little smaller, shorter, tighter or more daring to what Bella was used to. Bella refused to try to wear heels but Alice knew she would get her to do it eventually.

After about a month of Bella working for Edward, she began being a lot more comfortable with wearing shorter skirts, low scoop or V-neck blouses. Edward was particularly happy to see the change in wardrobe that he'd seen in Isabella. On the day that Edward saw Bella's scars, she'd been wearing a black Mui Mui skirt, a white three quarter sleeve with front pocket white button-down blouse and black flats. Edward had asked Isabella to help him by getting a file in one of the lower file drawers that he kept in his office. When Bella had bent over, his eyes instinctively, like it had been happening more and more often, went to her shapely ass and lickable thighs. That was when he noticed long ragged looking lines just above the hemline of her skirt. Edward worked to focus his attention a bit more on the lines, but Isabella stood before he could look closer. Curious, Edward asked Bella to come closer to him.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Cullen?" Worry and trepidation laced her words.

With a gentle command in his words he asked, "Isabella would you please turn around for me?"

Confused Bella did a complete three-sixty turn. When Edward realized that she interpreted his words incorrectly he asked her to please turn and give him her back. She did as he asked and waited to see what it was that Edward wanted. Over the month that they'd worked together, she learned that he was a bit quirky at times and often had strange requests for her, which of course she complied with no matter what

Bella jumped slightly at the feel of his hands on the back of her thighs, slowly lifting her skirt. When she realized what it was he was looking for she moved away from her pulling at her skirt trying to somehow make it longer. Bella ran out of the office, grabbing her trusted cosmetic case and hid in the bathroom. She could hear Edward's shouts for her to return, but she just couldn't do it. It was the first time she'd openly defied him.

Edward could hear the sobs that were coming from the bathroom, but couldn't bring himself to move from his desk. So many questions played in his mind. The first and most important one being if those scars came from something she'd been through or if they were self-induced. He knew that Alice was treating her, but he didn't know what it was for. Did she suffer from some type of addiction? Or had she been in an accident so severe she was left with horrific emotional and physical scars. Knowing that he wasn't going to get any answers sitting in his office, Edward called the only person he knew could answer some of those questions.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" Alice answered on the first ring.

"Don't 'Hey Edward' me Alice. I need answers and I need them now."

Ignoring Edwards comment, Alice quickly asked about Bella. "Where is Isabella, Edward?"

"She's locked herself in the ladies room."

"What did you do? Is she in there alone? Did she take her bag with her?" Alice was already rushing out of her house; she knew she had to get to Bella before she did something to hurt herself.

Edward began to get nervous, if Alice was this frantic then it had to mean something, and not knowing exactly what it could be scared him.

"All I did was ask her to turn around and tried to see the marks on her legs Alice. Then she ran out of the office and locked herself in the bathroom before I could do anything."

"Damn it, Edward. She's been doing so well about wearing shorter clothes. Now, my weeks of convincing her that her scars aren't visible were for nothing. Now she's going to revert back to those god awful ankle length skirts and baggy pants." Alice sighed at the backsliding that she was sure to have to deal with now.

"Alice what are the scars from?"

"Edward, don't ask me that. You know I can divulge any information about Isabella."

"The fuck you can't! If she is a danger to herself or me, I have the right to know." Edward was once again getting upset. Had Alice placed someone in his place of business that wasn't mentally stable? Someone that he should be fearful of? No she wouldn't do that to him; she knew how picky and finicky he was about who he let into his life, even if they were just a secretary.

"Calm the fuck down Edward. She isn't a danger to anyone but her own goddamn skin. And she hasn't even done that since she's been in my care. At least she still hasn't" Alice added the last part under hear breath.

By that time Alice was pulling up to Edward's office and towards the bathroom she was tied up in nervous knots about what she was going to find when she would be able to get into the bathroom.

***TCBS***

Bella sat in the bathroom floor contemplating whether she should just throw all the progress she'd made and actively defy Alice's command to cut or throw her cutting supplies down the toilet. Because of them, her skin was marred with scars. Due to the fact that she didn't know how to deal with her past, she did things like that. But reverting to this habit would cause her to never again be able to wear the pretty skirts she'd bought for work.

Flashes of all the times she'd taken the blade to her skin appeared behind her eyes. She realized that doing so really did very little to help her. It was a temporary fix to her emotional pain, but was it all really worth it? Was it something that she should have done at all, of course hindsight is twenty-twenty. At the time she didn't see any other options, but she'd recently learned that there were other options. Alice showed her that finding something to do when her head was filled with anxiety would help her get past the moment. One of the things she'd told her to do was to start yoga. Bella found that was one of the best suggestions she'd ever heard of. The fact that she needed to put so much effort into her breathing and positions, helped to take her mind off of the other things that were bogging her down. The added benefit of it -making her clothes fit her body better-, was something she also enjoyed. Especially now that she was wearing tighter, smaller clothing.

The down side to all those changes was exactly what happened in Edward's office earlier. It exposed her skin to the rest of the world. To her, that was displaying her lack of coping skills. When Edward began to lift her skirt all she could think about was how he was going to see her tough, ragged skin instead of the silky skin she'd always been told women should possess. She became afraid of what Edward would think of her when he noticed what she'd done to herself. So the only thing she could think about doing was running and taking the evidence of her past with her into the bathroom.

"Bella?" Alice called from the other side of the door.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

Alice was relieved to hear that Bella was actually responding to her. She'd been so scared that she would completely shut down like she'd done the first time Alice met her. "Can you open the door and let me in please?"

Bella walked over and unlocked the bathroom door to let Alice in. She was surprised to see her there. "What are you doing here?"

"Edward called me. Have you done anything that might require me to get antibiotics?" Alice knew that Bella would know exactly what she was asking without saying the actual words.

Smiling sadly Bella replied, "No, Alice. I haven't cut myself."

Alice's smile grew and reassured Bella. Then she decided it was time to find out exactly what happened with Edward. She listened as Bella told her how she felt and why she reacted the way she had. When Bella was finished with her story, Alice made sure to explain to her that it was highly probable that some people would react to her scars, but that their reactions would be ones of concern more than of judgment.

That helped to calm Bella greatly. When she was done talking to Alice, she came out of the bathroom only to find the office dark. Edward had left before she could apologize; she figured it would have to wait until the next day.

***TCBS***

**AN: Ok so what did you think? I am happy to announce that I already have chapter 6 started… not much… but it is started nonetheless. **

**Ok now to my announcements. I have an OS that I wrote for Breath-of-Twilights V-Day Countdown… go check out all the stories she's going to be posting and see if you can figure out which is mine?**

**Secondly for the TFA group Im part of on FB is hosting another contest go check it out and see if you add something to it… Both can be found in my Fav. Stories.**

**Thank you for your patience and willingness to wait while I got my RL butt in order.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Twilight or Secretary… they belong to very talented people and I just like to play with what they wrote.**

**So much thanks goes to my pre-reader Cecile who kept me on my toes with how I can improve on the context of what was written. And to J'me for all her wonderful beta work, without her this story wouldn't have any commas or em-dashes… js**

**Also thank you to everyone who takes the time to Fav/Alert this story or myself and reviews. Your words are what keep me writing even when I want to sleep.**

**Also a big thank you to my WC girls… they make sure I keep writing. I love you ladies dearly.**

**I think this is one of last few chapters that we will have so much similarity to the Secretary… I caught it on HBO a couple of weeks back and I found myself seeing that I was mirroring it way too much for my own liking. So yes the story will still model after the movie, but I will try to avoid being almost exact like it. Believe me its never been my intension to be so similar.**

**As you can see this chapter is coming to you guys on time... I would have posted a couple of days earlier but FF.n was being fail... Also Happy BD part one DVD release day... I already got my copy with flower from Target... Let me know how many of you went out to get your movies…**

**I have a polyvore and a blog (links on profile for both) that I post pictures and outfits… I suck at using it but it will help with some of the visuals that I describe.**

**Now on with the chapter… Enjoy **

*****TCBS*****

Edward sat in his office trying to figure out how he was going to approach Bella when she came in. He needed to get answers, and he needed to make sure Isabella didn't hurt herself any longer. He couldn't figure out where the compulsion to help her was coming from. But, he knew that he wouldn't be able to breathe, or sleep, or even think straight until he knew what she suffered from and why she thought that hurting herself was the only way. He sat in his office for so long he didn't even notice when Bella arrived.

Bella knocked quietly, not really wanting to disturb her boss. She was already going to have to apologize for reacting the way she had the day before. She didn't need to make him anymore upset with her than he most definitely would be already.

"Come in, Isabella," Edward called out to her in an easy tone.

Bella peeked her head into the office, "I just wanted to let you know I was here, and that I was very sorry for my reaction yesterday."

"Wait, Bella, come in. I wanted to talk to you about something," Edward said before he got up and headed to the couch that was on the other side of his office.

Bella walked in with unsure steps, terrified that Edward was about to fire her. That fear made stronger by the fact that he didn't call her Isabella, which would prove, once again, how inadequate of a human she really was.

"Please don't be nervous or scared. I just want to talk to you about yesterday."

Bella felt like each step she took was one closer to the end. Her nerves were frayed; she was scared and anxious, so much so that she couldn't stop the trembling in her hands or the shaking of her knees. Bella swallowed many times trying to get the knot in her stomach to stay there and not make itself present in her throat, or worse yet, make her sick. That was the last thing she needed.

Edward could see how pale Isabella had gotten, but he refused to let the conversation slide. He needed answers, and he needed them right away . He also knew that no one else was going to be able to supply him with those but Isabella. He patted a space next to him on the couch, and adjusted himself so as to give off an image of relaxation.

"Breathe, Isabella; I just really want to talk."

Bella took in a big cleansing breath, and tried to mentally prepare herself for what was to come. She sat stiffly on the couch and didn't even wait for a full thirty seconds before she began to apologize. "About my reaction to you touching me yesterday, Mr. Cullen, I am so sorry. I am not used to anyone purposely trying to see my skin. I'm not used to the clothes that Ms. Alice suggested for me to start wearing either."

Edward let her go until she was at a stopping point before interjecting. "Isabella, I am the one who should be apologizing to you. It was none of my business to know what was on your skin. I was afraid you may have gotten hurt while working here, and mostly wanted to make sure you were okay. I really overstepped my bounds by touching you the way that I did. For that, I am very sorry, however, I am not sorry at all for what I want now. I want- no scratch that- I NEED answers, and I need them now. Alice is a good therapist and would never divulge your secrets to me, so I am asking you for them."

Bella just nodded her head, wordlessly telling Edward that he was welcomed to ask her anything. She figured if it was too much for her to handle, she'd just let him know that she couldn't, or rather wouldn't, be answering.

"May I see the marks on your legs?"

Lifting the skirt of the black dress she'd worn to work that day, she showed him the scars that traveled up and down her legs. The ones on the backs of her thighs were the worst. The dark, rough skin was still red in parts. She turned to allow him to see the worst scar of them all- The one on her upper left inner thigh being the ugliest one. She tried to use a broken piece of glass once, and since it wasn't sharp enough, it didn't cut the skin smoothly. That caused huge lacerations to form, forcing her to abandon her usual butterfly bandage and she was stuck using crazy glue to close the cut. The sting from the chemicals was an added benefit, but she swore to never do it that way again.

Edward caressed each scar as it came into his view. He hated that she ever thought that the only escape was to hurt herself, but he needed to know if there were more. He needed to see them all, if only to help with his overwhelming desire to protect her. "Are your legs the only place you've hurt yourself?"

"No, I have some on my arms as well." Bella removed the long-sleeved black jacket she had on, and allowed Edward to see the ones that marred her upper arms and shoulders. Some of them were fresh, still red or pink from just beginning to heal. The ones on her right shoulder were still scabbing. Even though it'd been a while since she actually cut herself, she didn't let some of those heal, constantly picking at the scabs, more so out of boredom than anything else. Again, she felt Edward's fingers ghosting along the skin where her scars were.

"Why do you do this?" Edward felt like he wouldn't be able to think of anything else unless he knew that information.

"Because it hurts too much not to. It hurts too much to know that I wasn't able to stop the pain sooner, to stop the torture. It's the only thing that I was able to control for so long- even when I couldn't stop the rest- I was able to decide how much pain I put on myself." Bella was back to making herself numb of any emotions so that she could speak about what happened in her past.

"I want more answers, but for now I think I will leave them for another time." Edward was trained to read people's body language, and Bella's told him that she was nowhere close to being able to explain her story in detail and be mentally present while doing so. Even if the questions burned him, he had to control the need to know more, for her sake.

"Are you still cutting yourself? Did you hurt yourself last night?"

"No, Ms. Alice forbade me from hurting myself and I could not defy her." Bella could feel the warmth that began to spread across her cheeks at the explanation, remembering the reaction she had the first time she'd met Alice.

Edward smiled internally at the admission from Isabella, as well as the wording she used. He knew Alice well enough to know that if Isabella was using words like forbade and defy, she'd given her the command in her Domme voice. No one, not even he would dare go against her when she spoke in that tone. It also let him know that Isabella was indeed a natural submissive, and may take to his suggestion willingly. "Alice said something about a bag to me yesterday, is that where you keep your cutting tools?"

Bella nodded her head in affirmation. "Go retrieve it and bring it back to me." Bella curiously got up and went to her desk to take her make up bag out of her purse and then walked back in and handed it to Edward right away.

"I'm going to take this, and you're never getting it back. I am going to destroy it somewhere that you will never be able to find it. Also, you are not going to replace it. It is now gone for good. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Edward waited until Isabella acknowledged what he was saying to her before he continued. "Good. Now, I have a proposition for you. It is a little different, but I think you will enjoy it immensely. I also think that it will help you with your need for pain. Are you open minded enough to listen to everything before you ask any questions?"

Bella took a moment to think about everything Edward was saying. She was feeling comfortable with his soft and relax demeanor. It was easy for her to let him have her bag, seeing as she hadn't used it in a month, as well as the fact that she now had the yoga to help her when she was really stressed. So, what else could it be that he could want from her? Reasoning that there couldn't possibly be anything too hard for her to handle after all she'd been through in life, she looked up at him with expectant eyes, "What is it you have in mind?"

"Do you know what BDSM is?" He asked her. When she shook her head in the negative, he went on to explain. "It stands for Bondage/Discipline/ Domination/Submission/ Sadism/Masochism. You've heard of some of these before, right?"

"That's like beating a woman to get her off, isn't it?" Bella questioned with trepidation. She was beginning to get nervous about where the conversation was going.

"It's more complicated than that, and there is no 'beating'. That being said, there is spanking and pleasurable pain involved. There are also a lot of other things involved, like being able to communicate, trust, and respect each other. You also have to know that I would never intentionally do anything that would put you in real harm. My hope is to help you by doing something that will not only help you release your emotional and physical needs in a healthier and safer fashion. I do not ever want to see you hurting yourself because you can't get the pain out of your system by only cutting. I want you to know that there are so many other ways to doing so. I am sure that Alice has explained some that are more conventional, but this is another option. Are you willing to try and to learn about it all?"

Looking at Edward's soft sincere eyes, Bella was able to quickly decide that she was willing to try anything, especially with him. "I can sort of see what the benefits for me are in this thing, but what benefits are there for you?" she questioned.

Edward knew what the real benefit for him was, but he gave her the answer that she would understand the most. "I get to help you see what a great person you really are, I get to witness you flourish from this shy woman that sits in front of me today into the confident beautiful woman that I KNOW you can be."

Bella blushed at his compliments. She wasn't used to anyone but her family complimenting her, and none of them had ever called her beautiful. "'I'm sorry, Edward, but I'm not beautiful, I'm plain, simple, and ordinary. There is nothing about me that even suggests that I can be what you are saying that I am."

"If we are going to do this, Isabella, you better start learning as of now that I DO NOT like to be contradicted. And if I say that you are a beautiful woman, then, damn it! You shut your mouth and accept it! Because I will never, and I mean, NEVER, lie to you." Edward spoke through clenched teeth to keep his irritation at her straight-out disrespect from showing. He had to remember that she was just finding out about all of this and it would take some time for her to know that when he said something, he meant it.

Bella nodded her head in understanding, too scared to speak for fear of setting him off again. "Now, for the rest of the day, I do not have much for you to do work wise, so what I want you to do is to spend the day doing research on what BDSM is, and what those who are submissives, like yourself, do, and are like. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask me, or you can ask Alice about anything as well. I will be letting her know about this conversation." Bella was surprised to know that Alice was going to know and also a bit embarrassed. Would she think differently of her because of what she was about to do?

Seeing the uncertainty in Bella's face, Edward quickly assured her that Alice would be perfectly understanding about everything. He wanted to explain to her that Alice lived the lifestyle with her husband as well, but thought it inappropriate to say anything pertaining to someone else's life. The only reason he was going to tell Alice about this change was because she was not only someone Bella could speak to about it, but also because she was her therapist and he'd need to know a little bit more of what some of the triggers for Bella would be. There was no way she'd be able to tell him when she didn't know herself.

Since he was no longer looking at her and seemed to be lost in thought, Bella got up and went back to her desk. She was sure that his instructions of what he wanted her to do for work that day was, in a way, his dismissal from his office.

She quickly powered up her computer and opened up her favorite search engine. Then, she quickly typed into the Google box "BDSM information." What she got were over forty-million results. Never in her life would she have thought there would be that much information available on the internet. While some of the sites she came across were obviously porn sites, which surprisingly turned her on greatly at some of the images she was able to see before exiting the site, she was also able to find a number of webpages with news articles, and others that were filled with various and detailed information about where she can go to find books and such. She spent the majority of her time reading about what different rolls there were in the lifestyle, why people chose to live like that, and the misconceptions people had of BDSM. She learned that she was a submissive and had been that way her entire life. She learned that as a submissive she had as much, if not more power on what she was comfortable with doing. One of the sites that she came across had information on all the different types of relationships that could be found in the BDSM world, and how the submissive role varied in each. She wasn't sure which one Edward preferred most, but was now looking forward to exploring more. Bella spent a great deal of time researching as Edward told her, and by the time it was time to go home, she saw that she'd spent almost seven hours doing nothing but that. In the end, the most important thing about everything for her was that she learned that there was no abuse in the lifestyle, and how common it was for people to think that. This put her at ease that she wasn't alone in her initial assumption.

*****TCBS*****

**AN: I know this chapter was on the short side, but it was important to have this talk… This will get us to what we are all anxious to read… some actual BDSM. **

**I wanted to wait to the end to thank some special people. I got a beautiful review with the last chapter that not only made me cry but it also had be reading it to the hubs (who thought I was nuts BTW) so Lost Soul, I can't thank you enough for your words. And to Erika Shoval and Midnight Ariel who went back and reviewed each chapter all my hugs and kisses. Also to those group admins who have added this story to your C2's and pimped it in the different FB groups, I cant say how wonderful that makes me feel. Thank you for your support.**

**As always I will send a small tease to each reviewer. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Secretary… they belong to the respective groups. All I own is the imagination of combining the two. **

**I apologize I was a complete epic fail with Review Replies and teasers this go around, I have a really good excuse… my RL BFF's mom lost her battle with ovarian cancer and I just couldn't think straight… This chapter is dedicated to her… she was the one there for me when I was going through my own personal hell. I love and miss you mom… I promise to make it up to you all with the next chapter teaser. **

**I know this is a couple of days late, but my wonderful beta was out of town and I refused to post until she gave it her okay. We all know how ugly with would look without her or Cecile who pretty up my mess. I love them both dearly.**

**Chapter warning… There is a small part of this chapter that deals with a difficult subject… One that I am very familiar with since it is my own experience… so if it may be a trigger for you, just pm me and I will be more than happy to tell you what the chapter was about… Also keep in mind that I love touching on hard subjects, (if you hadn't figured that out by the fact that I dealt with cutting from chapter 1). So I will try to put warnings when the subject matter will be extra difficult or a trigger.**

The weeks following that day in his office were crazy for Edward, his time being spent in and out of court helping a client with a Malpractice suit they had against New Moon Medical Center. While Edward didn't typically take those types of cases, it had been very difficult for him to say no to the family, especially after what they'd been through at the hospital. The hospital, in its typical way of dealing with things, had let a small child sit in the ER for hours before she had been seen. Unfortunately, by the time they brought the little three year old girl back, the infection she'd developed had spread so much, and so far, that they had to amputate her little arm. The case was hard not only on the family, but on Edward as well. That child should never have ended up the way she did. The nurses should have seen the potential of what would happen to the child when she walked into the ER with the high fever and swollen finger. According to the reports by the hospital staff, they didn't think the paper cut she had gotten a few days ago could possibly be the cause to the fever she was experiencing. They just figured it was something related to a simple cold or flu. Needless to say, the case was complicated in and of itself. However, Edward had also been particularly preoccupied and distracted with his conversations with Alice in regards to Isabella.

Alice supported their decision to begin a D/s relationship, but was also quick to caution Edward about not letting the past be a factor for him when it came to Bella. Alice knew how he was after Jane left, and was a bit concerned that their breakup had generated lasting effects on Edward. The way things had ended between him and Jane hadn't been easy for him, especially since he'd never experienced such an end to any of his relationships, especially a D/s one.

The sound of the phone ringing in his office caused him to push these thoughts out of his mind before he could become upset. "Edward Cullen," he answered tersely.

"Mr. Cullen, good afternoon. This is Charlie Swan, Bella's dad. I was hoping I could speak with you a moment."

"Of course, Mr. Swan, is there something wrong?" Edward became suddenly nervous, wondering if there could be something wrong with Isabella. She'd yet to arrive and that wasn't typical behavior for her. She was actually quite punctual all the time.

Charlie hummed a moment, thinking about how he was going to word things. He needed to know if Edward had noticed a difference in his daughter's behavior like He had, or if it was just him seeing things that weren't there, He wasn't sure how to go about it without giving away too much personal information. "I'm not sure. It's just that... ummm... that well... Bella's acting a little strange lately... or should I say, stranger. I was wondering if you'd noticed anything at work." He wouldn't have called his daughter's employer if the circumstances hadn't called for this drastic measure.

"No, she's been perfectly fine here. Is there something going on with her at home?" Edward asked, he wondered if it could be something different from what he'd been instructing her to do.

"Well, not really."

"What do you mean, not really?"

"It's just that, she came home a few weeks ago with an intense and confused look on her face. Then, a few days later she received a package, and since she's never gotten any packages before, that alone confused me. Now she's changed her normal morning routine, from the time she gets up to the way she gets to work. I'm just a little nervous that something is stressing her out, and since she's had difficulties handling stressful situations in the past, I don't want her to go back to her old ways of dealing with them." Charlie hoped that Edward wouldn't ask him for more details, but his daughter's new behavior was really starting to worry him.

Edward didn't want to give Charlie any information about what exactly had caused the changes in Bella, but he had to put her father at ease about the things that he was himself pushing on her. "I am sure that the changes you are seeing/witnessing are part of her therapy, and I can assure you that Alice, Mrs. Whitlock, will make sure that Isabella doesn't revert back to her old ways of coping. She's being taught more positive and healthy stress relieving skills." There, he thought, that should be enough information without giving too much away.

"I'm going to have to take your word for it," Charlie sighed. "And I trust that Mrs. Whitlock will let me, or my family know if she is doing something that could put her in harm's way." Charlie had to just wait and pray that Bella wasn't going to go back to cutting herself, and that Edward was telling him the truth . "Thank you for answering and sorry for interrupting your day."

"No worries, Mr. Swan. Please feel free to contact me if you have any more questions, and I will call you if I start to notice any possible risky behavior," Edward said before hanging up the phone.

He reclined on his office chair, thinking back to some of the different tasks he'd imparted on Bella in the last few weeks- Little things to help her become accustomed to the changes he'd want her to make as well as to test her on her instruction following skills.

The first task had been when he'd sent her to research everything she could about BDSM during work hours. He had not only wanted to see if she'd do it, but also wanted her to be informed of her role in the relationship they'd agreed upon starting. He couldn't believe she'd spent the entire day doing nothing but research; he'd thought she'd spend a few hours on it, but certainly not the entire day. While he had not been upset about it, he'd been highly surprised about her thoroughness and immediate commitment. He'd also hoped that she'd gotten enough information and would come to him to ask about any question she could have had about her various discoveries.

Edward chuckled as he recalled the night he called her a week after.

_Bella was just getting finished with dinner with her family when Edward phoned her. "Isabella, good evening."_

"_Hello Mr. Cullen. Is there something I can help you with, Sir?" She greeted back, making sure that he heard her words of respect._

_Edward hummed a bit at hearing her call him Sir. "Yes, Isabella, I believe you can. I was calling to see what you were up to this evening."_

"_Well, I just finished having dinner with my family, and we were getting ready to sit and watch a movie. Was there something that you needed from me?" Mr. Cullen calling her after hours was not very common, so Bella wondered what the call could be about. She hoped it had something to do with what they'd talked about in his office the week before. _

"_Are you going to have popcorn, Isabella?"_

"_Yes sir, we are," Bella answered, confused about where the conversation could be going. _

"_Is it buttered?"_

"_Yes sir, it is."_

"_Good, then I want you to make sure you have lots of extra hot, buttery popcorn," Edward said in a very soft, sultry voice. He wanted to make sure Bella could understand the double meaning in his comment. _

_Even though Edward couldn't see her, Bella blushed pink at the way he made the comment sound. Breathing a little harder, she asked if there was anything else that she had to do. _

"_No, Isabella, enjoy your evening. I will see you at work in the morning."_

Edward was brought out of that particular memory by the sound of the phone ringing again. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was way past eight am and that Isabella had yet to arrive. Once again, he began to worry that something may have happened to her since she was never late to work. He decided then to put a make a quick phone call to Alice to see if she'd heard anything from Isabella.

"What's up, Edward? Everything okay with Bella?" Alice asked, a bit nervous. The last time he called her she'd locked herself in the bathroom.

"That's why I was calling you. She hasn't arrived at work yet, and that's unlike her. She is always quite prompt, especially since she knows how I feel about tardiness."

Now Alice was really beginning to become nervous. _What could have happened to Bella? _"Have you tried calling her at home?"

"Isabella's father called me a little while ago to ask me something and said that she'd already left and she was taking a new route to work today."

"Well maybe the new route caused her to be delayed. Give it another half an hour, and if she still hasn't arrived I will go out looking for her myself," Alice offered.

"Fine, I will call you if I hear anything."

While Edward waited, he let his mind drift back to the day, two weeks before, when he put Isabella on the task of sharpening each of the pencils in his holder, making sure that each one was of the same length by the end of the day.

_Isabella huffed each time she came across a pencil that didn't meet Edward's standards. She'd have about half the box sharpened to the point that they were perfectly exact, when she'd over-sharpen one, which would make it slightly shorter than the others. "What the hell, now I've got to start all over again. Fucking pencils that need to be the same." Edward heard her grumble._

_Edward would hear her start all over again with each of the pencils she'd already done, then, continuing on with the rest until she came up to another one that would get slightly over sharpened. Once again, she'd grunt and grumble about the fact that the "stupid pencils" wouldn't just sharpen the same length. _

_He sat in his office chuckling, wondering how long it would take her to become frustrated with the task and refuse to do it. That moment never happened. By the end of the day she was pissed off, frustrated, and moody, but all the pencils were of the same length and point._

_With a large huff and sour tone, Bella gave Edward his "finely sharpened" pencils. "Here are your pencils, Sir," she announced with a bit of a sneer at the end of the comment._

_Edward simply raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to continue with her sour tone._

_Bella quickly changed her tone to something less snippy. "Is there anything else you need, Sir?"_

"_No. But, I want to take a moment to explain to you exactly the reason why I had you on this task today."_

_Bella nodded before taking a seat in one of the chairs directly in front of his desk._

"_It is very important to learn patience, Isabella. Nothing will be done exactly as you desire it, or when you want it. It will all always be done at my will. This lesson is more about being able to direct any frustrations in a positive way," Edward began to explain. "I have to say that I commend you. Even though you let frustration get to you at times, you did not give up. You didn't let your annoyance dictate when and how to do things. That's a very good thing because I will push your limitations as often as I can."_

_Bella looked down, not sure if she was being complimented, or reprimanded. She was hoping that he meant it as a good thing. She then got up, looked her boss in the eyes, and softly asked, "Is there anything else that you need of me tonight, Sir?  
><em>

"_No, Isabella, please go home and have a wonderful night."_

The opening and closing of the front door once again brought Edward out of his memories.

"Isabella, is that you?" he asked from his desk.

Bella walked into his office with her head down, "Yes, Sir." she replied in a very quiet voice. She knew that she was extremely late and that he was most likely worried, but it couldn't be helped. Bella had seen the beautiful blonde that had walked out the door just as she was arriving. It took her nearly an hour to get her thoughts and feelings under control enough to be able to walk into the office and not make it so noticeable to Mr. Cullen that she was upset about anything.

"Is everything all right, Isabella? It is unlike you to be tardy, and completely out of character to be this late."

"Everything is fine, Sir. Is there anything you need from me?" Bella continued to speak to the floor. She did not want him to see the red, puffy eyes she was sure he would notice if she looked up.

Not believing her in the least, Edward told her, "Look up at me when you are speaking to me." When Bella's eyes finally met his, he had to force himself to stay calm long enough to find out what was wrong with her. "Isabella, have you been crying?"

Bella didn't want to straight out lie to Edward. She knew that one of the most important things in their relationship was honesty, but she didn't want to have to tell him what was bothering her either, so she tried to evade the question instead. "I have lots of work to do today and I am already behind, so if you don't mind, Mr. Cullen, I would really like to get back to it."

"Damn it! Isabella, don't be dense and answer my question." Edward pounded his fist on the table, angry and frustrated that Isabella was purposefully being obtuse and not answering his question.

Something in what he said transported Bella back fifteen years, and in her mind she found herself back in _his_ house.

"_What the hel,l Isabella? Are you purposely being dense or are you just that stupid. How could you think that I would be okay with this shit you call your homework? This looks like a goddamn four-year-old wrote it. Why can't you be like Jessica or Lauren? Look at how nicely they write their essays."_

Bella was gasping and panting, her eyes were completely out of focus and Edward could tell that her mind was no longer there. It was stuck back in whatever it was that caused her to turn on herself.

"Isabella, breathe. I need you to come back to me. Focus on my voice." Edward was out of his chair and in front of Bella in an instant. When she didn't respond to him he lightly touched her arm.

Bella looked up at Edward, but even though she could see him, her mind was still very much lost in her memories. All she could hear was _his_ voice, telling her how stupid she was, and how messy her homework assignment looked with all the erasing she'd done. How Jessica and Lauren were the only ones who could write neatly in their big bubble letters, while Bella's were small and jammed too close together.

"Bella? Can you see me?" Edward asked when he noticed that she was looking him in the eyes. Her look was still unfocused, but she appeared to be seeing him, and less lost than she'd been moments earlier. Since he got no answers, he gently took her by the arm and began to guide her towards the chair. The last thing he wanted was for her to pass out from hyperventilation and hurt herself.

Edward's touch seemed to bring her out of her mental torment, but all she could do was to chastise herself, mumbling lowly about how stupid she was over and over.

"Isabella, you are not stupid. Why would you say that about yourself?"

"Because I am. You said it yourself, Sir, I'm dense."

"No, Isabella, that is not what I said, I said you were purposely being dense, which is very different," Edward explained.

"See, stupid."

"Isabella…" Edward warned. She was purposely contradicting him and if she continued to do so, she was going to earn herself her first punishment.

When Bella wisely didn't say anything, Edward asked her where she had gone in her mind suddenly.

"I was back in _his_ house, back to when I was nine and I was writing an essay for school. _He_ said that I was stupid and dense. _He_ asked why I couldn't be like Jessica and Lauren, the twins from next door that were also in my class, who incidentally got straight A's." Like always, Bella's voice was void of any emotions as she talked about her past. At least now she was able to talk about it a bit easier since she'd been seeing Alice.

"Who is _he_, Isabella?" Edward couldn't lose the opportunity to get the answers he needed so that he could get some questions out of his own mind. Now that she was talking, he was going to take advantage of it, for his own sake, and hers. .

"_He_ was Renee's boyfriend, Marcus, the man/monster who would come into my bed every night while Renee was working." Again, her voice was void of emotion, but her face showed exactly the pain she held inside.

**AN: So I will be working on the next chapter in the next few days, in the mean time I would like you all to go check out my next story Before He Cheats, and to also let you all know that I am working on chapter 2 of Santa Baby (for those of you that read that one). **

**Also if you aren't reading all the OS's for Breath-of-Twilights Valentine's day countdown I highly suggest you do… I wrote a little OS for that and helped work on the colab… I will have the OS up sometime today.**

**Finally I want to thank all of you who R&R/ Alert and Fav. Also a big kiss and thank you to my Skype WC girls that keep me on track. I love you girls.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks always to Cecile for her prereading awesomeness... Also thanks to Ginnie (so happy your back bb) for being my second prereader. This chapter is not beta'd as my poor J'me is ill and was unable to get to this. So all errors are mine.**

**I also want to thank everyone who takes the time to rec, review, alert or fav this story. If you see it rec'd somewhere please let me know where so I can thank the appropriate people. Thank you again. I am humbled by your response to this story.**

**I know I am a week late with this but I have a very good excuse. I got the flu and didn't touch my computer for two weeks. So even though many of you got your teasers weeks ago, I just didn't have the energy to get this done earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or Secretary I just own the plot bunny that manifested itself and decided that I should combine the two.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

****TCBS***

Edward was livid at what he'd just heard Isabella tell him. How could someone be so sick and disgusting to go into a child's bed at night with nefarious intentions? Then, to sit back and make the child feel like she was worthless, especially at such a young age. He knew enough about human development to know that what a child experienced during adolescence could affect them throughout the rest of their lives. It was no wonder that Isabella had turned to self-mutilation when she failed to learn the proper way to escape her emotional hell. It was also a great indicator of why she could speak of her past, but show no emotional reaction outwardly. He now understood Charlie's need to call and check on Isabella's behavior. He could plainly see with his own eyes that she checked out emotionally when having to deal with her past. He'd seen it before to an extent but not to what he was currently witnessing.

The other thing that caught his attention was the fact that Isabella's hand was slightly twitching and her fingers were digging into her own skin. "Isabella, stop that."

"Stop what, Mr. Cullen?" Bella couldn't understand what it was that he was asking her to stop doing since she wasn't doing anything but sitting in his office at the moment.

"Stop digging your nails into your palms," he explained.

Bella looked down at her hands not even realizing that she'd balled them so tightly. Slowly releasing her fingers she looked up at Edward.

There was grief and pleading in Isabella's eyes that Edward had never seen before. She was begging him to not make her stop. To let her release the pain she was feeling deep down in the recesses of her mind. Even though he knew she wasn't really ready for the next part of their relationship, he knew he could give her something to allow that emotional release.

"Get up and stand by the desk Isabella," he ordered.

Doing as he asked Bella went and stood in front of Edward's desk. She wondered what it could be that he'd want her to do at his desk if he was still standing behind her.

"Put your hands on the desk and bend until your elbows rest flat on the edge." Again Bella did as he asked quickly. The position left her bent over with her ass straight in his direction.

"Now, hold still and repeat these words over and over until I tell you to stop." Bella went to look over her shoulder to find out what it was he was doing behind her when he yelled, "Eyes forward, Isabella. And repeat... I am beautiful, I am smart, and I am worth it."

Bella scuffed and all that provided was to anger Edward some more. "I said "repeat"! Now start!"

"I am beautiful," A hard hand slapped across Bella's left buttocks, making her slide forward slightly. She quickly adjusted herself again and continued. "I am smart." Another slap this one on her right cheek. "I am worth it." The spanks alternated with each phrase she repeated. She must have repeated herself at least three times before the shock of what was happening wore off and she began to feel the ache of need grow in her belly.

Seeing Isabella bent over his desk that way, hearing her quiet moans -that he didn't think she even knew she was releasing them- was making Edward painfully hard, but this wasn't about his need right now, it was about hers. He would worry about relieving himself after she left. The moment he was able to smell her arousal, he knew it was time to stop. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back if he felt her moisture against his hand.

Edward stepped away from Isabella. "You may stand up now Isabella. Before you leave, I want you to tell me how you feel."

"Um... relieved?" Bella questioned. She wasn't sure what answer Mr. Cullen was looking for. She just knew that her normal need, itch to cause herself for pain- to cut- was not present. She was also relishing in the ache that presented itself on her posterior. The only thing she was disappointed with was that now she'd have to go to the bathroom and relieve the desire between her legs.

"Are you asking me or are you telling me?" Edward teased good naturedly. He was ready for Isabella to leave his office so he could take care of the problem that spanking her had caused him. But first, he wanted to make sure that she was going to be able to refocus on the tasks that were waiting her.

"No, I'm telling you. Thank you Sir, you don't understand how much I needed that." Bella blushed furiously and refused to look up at him.

"You're welcome Isabella, and believe me I understand completely. Go type up the letters I dictated and then take the rest of the day off." By assigning Bella to do some work before she left, he was making sure that her head was clear of any bad thought and she wouldn't be tempted to do something that could cause her harm on the way home.

No sooner was Isabella out of his office, Edward walked to the en-suite bathroom to take control of his raging hard-on. Edward imagined what Isabella would look like bent over his desk naked, red-assed, wearing only a blind fold, handcuffs and a collar. The little moans and whimpers she'd been making as he spanked her echoed in his mind. Stroking a few more times, pictured himself pounding into Isabella from behind, Edward came hard.

****TCBS****

Bella walked out of Edward's office unable to stop thinking about the euphoria she was feeling. Her body was literately vibrating with need and desire. As she walked into the bathroom to straighten her clothing out, she decided to look at what her derriere looked like. What she saw in the mirror reminded her of an image she came across on one of the sites when she was doing her research. It was of a woman bent over a desk with only a garter belt and thigh high stockings on. A man with a tie, button down shirt, and work slacks on, in his hand he had a thin stick that she later found out was a cane. The woman's ass was red from where he'd whipped her with it. That was exactly what her own ass looked like, but from Edwards hand alone. She wished she had a phone or camera to take a picture of it, so that she could refer to it later when she was home alone.

Her panties were completely soaked, so removing them was her only option. She hoped that what she needed to type up was not too much so that she could go home and alleviate her aching crotch.

Luckily Edward had only dictated three letters to have sent out, so Bella was able to finish quickly. She left the office and walked her new route home. She enjoyed walking through the park, even if it was a longer way. She liked seeing the sprouting of new leaves and flowers on the trees, it gave her hope that with the changing of the season came the changing of her own life. Her past would forever haunt her, and she wouldn't ever know what could trigger a flashback, but she now knew that Edward could help her.

****TCBS****

Bella walked into her house to find not only Sue, but Seth as well sitting in the kitchen talking. "Oh my God, Seth. I haven't seen you since the wedding. What are you doing home?" Bella squealed, jumping and hugging her stepbrother tightly. Seth had been away at college for the last few years, and wasn't expected to be home for at least one more semester.

"Hey, big sis. I was actually able to change a few classes to do them online and will be finishing school from home."

The smile that spread across Bella's face was so bright it made Sue smile even bigger to know that Bella loved having Seth around so much. "What are you doing home so early? Did something happen at work?"

A look that neither Sue nor Seth could figure out passed over Bella's face momentarily before she answered. "No, nothing happened. Mr. Cullen just didn't have much for me to do today and told me I could go home." Both Sue and Seth could see that Bella was lying; she'd never really been a good liar, just good at hiding things.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Sue asked again, still not convinced that everything was fine with Bella.

"Yeah, Sue, everything is fine."

"Come sit with me, Bella. I was just going to tell mom about the girl I am trying to ask out," Seth suggested.

Just as Bella was going to sit she remembered the bruises and soreness on her ass. "Actually Seth, come on up to my room later and you'll tell me everything. I want to take a few minutes to shower and get out of these work clothes."

"Yeah sure Bells, I will come up so we can catch up in about an hour. Is that enough time?" Seth replied, not completely convinced that Bella wasn't hiding something. Maybe she was back to hurting herself.

With that Bella turned out of the kitchen towards the stairs and up to her bedroom.

****TCBS****

Once Edward knew that Isabella had left the office for the day he quickly called Alice. Without any preamble Edward demanded, "Alice I need you to come by my house now. I'm leaving the office. I will wait for you in the kitchen." He hung up without giving Alice a chance to reply.

Less than twenty minutes later Edward sat in his kitchen, top button undone and tie pulled completely off his neck. His knees bounced and he drummed his fingers as if that would make Alice get there faster.

"You better have a good fucking reason for the way you demanded I come over. I have a fucking life Edward and have shit to do. I'm not your submissive to speak to like that and expect me to jump," Alice ranted, the second she walked into Edward's kitchen.

Ignoring Alice's bitching Edward asked, "What the hell is Marcus' full name? I want his fucking ass thrown in prison for the shit he pulled with Isabella."

Alice sat down staring at Edward. She wondered how the hell he got Isabella to tell him about Marcus. "How much did Isabella tell you?"

"Not enough, but I know that he is a sick bastard, that is most likely the cause for Isabella's issues." Edward went on to explain what happened earlier that day, so that Alice knew everything in case she'd need it to treat Isabella later.

Sighing, Alice addressed Edward's question. "Bella has never given me anything other than a first name. I know that he was the reason she finally left Arizona and came to live with her dad. I also know that Renee ended the relationship with him not long after Bella left."

"Well that is enough information to give to Jenks so that he can track this lowlife down."

"Edward, do you think that is something you should be doing? Have you thought that maybe this will be too much for Bella to deal with?"

"Alice, knowing that he will no longer be a threat to her is the only way to ensure that Isabella will begin to truly heal. I have to do something to make her safe. I can't stand to see the blank stare on her face or listen to this detached voice. She spoke of it like she wasn't even there."

"I know Edward, believe me, I know. I have been working with her for a few months now and you have to understand that she has made huge improvements. It was so much worse the first time, she even told me about being abused. That is when I knew that working for you was the best thing I could do for her." He knew she'd warned him that first night, but he never expected things to be that bad.

"I need something else from you, and I know this might be difficult to answer without breaking small parts of the doctor/ patient confidentiality, but what are her triggers. I need to know so that I can try to avoid doing them."

"I wish I could tell you Edward, and not just because of the confidentiality issue, but because I don't know them. They come to light as things happen, but at this point I don't think that even she knows. The first time I met her, she'd been lost in thought at her step-sister's wedding and her best friend went to hug her from behind causing Bella to completely lose it." The sadness was plain on Alice's face and Edward knew that if she could give him information she really would.

Edward and Alice spoke a little longer about what they would do if something caused Bella to have a flashback. Then, they made a plan on how they would help her get passed it once she did. Alice encouraged Edward to continue to spank Bella when she needed the pain, but to also push to help her find other ways to deal with the stress. Positive ways that will eventually get her away from needing pain to relieve herself, so that their D/s relationship could become something done out of pleasurable need and not emotional need.

****TCBS****

After Alice left, Edward drummed up the courage to do something he hadn't done since Jane left him. He took the key of the playroom off the hook and opened the heavy door. As he walked in the first thing he saw was the ruby red St. Andrew's cross that was attached to the black with silver swirled pattern accent wall. Just to the left of it were the shelves and hooks that held all his whips, paddles, canes and floggers. There were also a few boxes with plugs and vibrators, but his favorites were always kept handy on the rolling cart. Then, the spanking horse and suspension rig were located on the opposite wall, with the bed and thrown in the middle. Edward had set up the room so that everything flowed nicely and was comfortable to move from one location to the next. No sooner had Edward walked into the room than he was assaulted with the memories of the last time he'd been in there.

_Jane and he had just finished an intense session and were both trying to recover, when Jane asked to speak freely._

"_You know you are always welcome to speak freely in the kitchen Jane, is it really that important to speak about that you cannot wait until we leave this room?"_

"_I'm sorry, Sir, but it is imperative that I speak to you about this now." The nerves were starting to creep up on Jane. She wasn't sure how her master would take the news she was about to deliver._

"_Fine Jane, let me just let your bindings go and we can go to the kitchen to speak." Edward was a bit frustrated that she couldn't wait until he was completely down from his orgasmic high before doing this. He would worry about having her clean up the playroom afterward. _

_No sooner were they in the kitchen when Jane blurted out, "I'm pregnant Edward."_

"_What!" Edward bellowed. He'd always been so careful. He always made sure to put on a condom when they were together. He knew she couldn't get on any type of birth control due to her medical history, so it was up to him to make sure they were safe._

"_Relax Edward, the baby isn't yours. Even though we've had sex I know you've always had protection on, I can't say the same about my boyfriend Alec."_

"_I wasn't aware you had a boyfriend."_

"_I know, and he knows nothing about our relationship either. We live a completely vanilla lifestyle. He would never be able to lay a finger on me, much less understand why I crave it," Jane explained. "This is the last time I will do this. Alec and I are going to Las Vegas tomorrow to get married. I have resolved myself to love and raise my baby with nothing that can attach me to my BDSM past. I want to leave and forget everything that I've done."_

_Edward couldn't understand why Jane would wait so long to tell him. Why have one last session if she knew she wouldn't ever do it again? Before Edward could even ask, Jane walked up to him removed her collar - that he was sure she didn't wear outside of his home- and walked out the door. _

Edward shook himself out of the memory and located the small heart shaped paddle he wanted to take with him to the office, quickly exiting and locking up the room once more. He wasn't ready to deal with the questions that would forever remain unanswered._ Maybe someday, but surely not tonight! Too much has happened already for me to deal with that now._

****TCBS****

**AN: I hope this gave you all some more answers. I know those of you who got the teaser for chapter 8 must have been freaking out because of how I left it. Some have asked about the Blonde... don't worry she will make her appearance soonish. **

**I have yet to rec any stories in one of my AN in this story... but let me tell you I highly recommend reading The Selkie Wife... Its what kept me entertained while I was ill. I know you will enjoy it. **

**I hope to have a chance to work on the next chapter in the early days this week. If that is possible I will try to post early since this one was so late. Please dont forget to review and as always I will send a teaser out to all those who review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- As always I don't own, I just thought of the plot to combine SM characters with the ones from Secretary. **

**I didn't get a chance to answer the reviews, but please know that I appreciate and love each and every one. I may not get a chance to reply to reviews again with this chapter… reasons why on the bottom. I also appreciate all the Fav's and Alerts that I get each and every day. They put a huge smile on my face.**

**This has been seen by both Pre-readers Cecile and Ginnie, and they know exactly how much I love appreciate them both. But its not beta'd my sweet J'me is still recovering from her surgery and didn't get a chance to look this over. I hope she knows how much I miss and love her. And I hope she recovers soon.**

**Ok enough out of me… there is more on the bottom… Enjoy.**

******TCBS******

Bella opened her bedroom door quickly knowing that the soft knock could only come from her brother. "Seth, Hey! Come in, come in, tell me everything! I want to hear all about this girl.

Seth chuckled at his sister's eagerness. It was really the first time he'd seen her that way, in all the years Bella had lived with them she'd always been very quiet and reserved. The change showed him that the therapy she'd gotten at the center as well as the one she was getting from the private shrink Sue told him about was definitely working.

"Feeling better after your shower?"

The blush that spread across Bella's face was a dark, intense shade of red. The shower had not only refreshed her but helped her release the dull, needy ache that was still present between her legs. But there was no way she could or even would reveal that bit of information to her brother, so she just nodded her head.

Choosing to ignore the curiosity that manifested itself in his head due to the blush and sudden shyness, Seth asked about her job. "So tell me more about this job. Tell me about your boss, about what you do all day, just tell me anything, everything. I'm curious, I've been away for so long and mom just gives me little tidbits here and there."

"There is not much to tell, really. I type up letters that my boss, Mr. Cullen, dictates, many of them are explanations of judgments, or thank you letters for hiring him for a particular job. There are also the occasional rejection letters if the case is something that he does not have the time to do, but those are only if the client is referred from some agency or is not really local. I also have to do some filing and answer phones," Bella grimaced at the reminder of having to pick up the phone. She detested having to answer it some days, especially when she was stuck with some boring telemarketer or wrong number collections agency. They never seemed to understand that they weren't calling the person they were looking for, which caused Bella to waste lots of time trying to explain they'd reached a business. "Anyway that's about all I do. Like I said it isn't much at all."

"And what is your boss like?"

"Mr. Cullen, well… he's a little... hmm... strange… I guess?"

Seth chuckled lightly at Bella's hesitation as well as her description of her boss. "I heard he is a hard ass and no one wants to work with him."

"I don't know about all that, what I do know that he is good with me. Is he strange? Yes, he asks me to do some of the oddest things at time, but I've learned that everything has a purpose." Seth noticed the way that Bella not only blushed but also talked about her boss. He was suspecting that she had a bit of a crush on him, but Seth would never speak of it out loud to Bella. He would mention it to his mom in the future if he noticed that the this crush could become harmful to his sister.

"Ok, enough about me and my boring job. You came up here to tell me all about your new girl. So talk to me, you've been gone for far too long." Bella asked, steering the conversation away from herself to avoid spilling something that she shouldn't.

"Well, what can I tell you... We met at school, she was in one of my classes, then, became part of my study group. We have been friends for almost 3 years. She just graduated the Nursing program at the University of Oregon and has gotten a job at the Seattle Children's hospital."

"Is she the reason why you changed the last of your classes and came home?" asked Bella. She knew there had to be more for her brother to decide to come home a semester early. He was almost finished with his Journalism degree after all.

Seth rubbed the back of his neck not really wanting to admit to his sister that she'd pegged the real reason from him. "In a roundabout way yes, I also came back because I missed the family so much. After coming home for the wedding, I had trouble concentrating long enough on what was going on around me to get any real work done. I was worried about Mom, Charlie, you, Leah and Jake and noticed how much I missed being home. It also made me realize why I was avoiding coming home for break so much. I always left here worrying about everyone. And after what happened at the wedding, I knew I couldn't stay away knowing that my favorite big sister was hurting so much." Seth confessed. Hearing her brother reveal that she was one of the biggest motivators for him to return made Bella feel slightly guilty. She knew he'd taken her cutting situation hard, but him not being home to see how bad things were for her, always made her feel better about it. Now she knew it was impossible for Seth to imagine knowing she was in pain, which made her love him even more.

"I really don't know what people are talking about, little brothers are not annoying, they are the best. And I was blessed enough to be given one of the most wonderful ones out there. You really didn't need to worry about me but I appreciate it very much, and I love you for it." Bella reached over and hugged her brother as tightly as she could. Had this conversation occurred a few months ago, Bella wouldn't have been able to do this, but now thanks to Alice and Edward's help, she was able to let her full emotions show.

The action did not go unnoticed by Seth, as Bella rarely hugged anyone and when she did it was always a brief semi-hug, definitely not one as tight and long lasting as the one he was currently receiving. But he dared not say a word for fear of having her revert and retreat into herself.

"Okay, enough of this sappy stuff, what's her name? You've told me all about her but you've yet to mention what the woman who has captured my brother's heart's name is," Bella said with a quiet laugh.

"Her name is Bree, well not really Bree, but Breeann but she likes to go by the shorten version more," Seth replied, in a quiet shy voice.

"And when am I going to meet the pretty Miss Bree?"

"Soon, I hope. I'm going to settle down here first and let her settle as well, and then I promise to bring her around."

"Deal."

Bella and Seth talked a little while longer before they were called down to enjoy dinner with the rest of the family.

******TCBS******

Edward awoke early the next day, he was anxious to call Jenks to get started on researching what he could about Marcus and who he was.

"Jason Jenks," the tracking specialist Edward kept on retainer answered after a few rings.

"Jenks, it's Edward Cullen. I need your help to find information about someone. This won't be easy as I only have a first name."

"Sure Edward, I will try my best to find what I can. Just give me all the information that you can and I will do the rest. I will put my best guys on it." Jenks explained.

"The person I am looking for is named Marcus; he used to live in Phoenix about ten years ago. He used to date a Renee Swan or Higginbotham, H-i-g-g-i-n-b-o-t-h-a-m, but she now goes by Dwyer. I'm not entirely sure what name she went by when she was with him.

"Is that all you have?" Jenks asked.

"For now. If I can get more information I will get it to you the instant I know. Oh, and Jenks? The only person you are to give any information that your men find out is me. Do not leave any messages with my secretary. This is of the most importance, anything and everything is to come to me immediately." Edward hoped that he was making himself very clear about the importance of this request to Jenks.

"I completely understand Edward. I will get on this right away," Jenks said before hanging up.

With that out of the way, Edward was able to concentrate on what he needed to do for the rest of the day.

******TBCS******

The weeks that followed were both slow and uneventful. Thankfully, Bella hadn't had a real flashback and seemed to be progressing in the right direction with her therapy. Edward also began to notice that she was making an effort to show him that she could follow all his directions exactly as he liked. There were even times when he'd see her purposely do something incorrectly, he suspected it was her desire to be punished for the infractions, which put a smile on his face when she wasn't looking. He liked the fact that she was trying to show him that she enjoyed being a submissive and did not always need it for the emotional release.

It'd been about three months since Bella had revealed her past to Edward and he'd called Jenks to find out information when he received a call from the PI.

"Jenks, what did you find out?" Edward answered without preamble.

"Edward, I need to ask you, why do you want information on this guy?" Jenks answered with a question of his own.

"Not that it is any of your business, but he hurt someone I care about, Jenks. Now tell me what I want to know."

Jenks took a deep breath trying to calm himself before informing Edward, "the man you are looking for is Marcus Volturi, as in Volturi Developing. After his wife Didyme passed away he fell off the radar for a few years. He then resurfaced five years ago, when his brother Aro and Caius tried to buy him out. Marcus refused to let his brothers take what he and his wife had worked hard to build."

Edward let the information he had just been given process through his mind for a few moments. He knew that Volturi Developing was responsible for the building of many of the shopping centers throughout the country. It'd originally started off as a small construction company that got lucky with winning a bid to build Mall of America, and when subcontracting needed to be handled, the owners brought in Marcus' brothers to do it.

Now with this information, Edward knew it was going to be impossible to bring charges of child abuse and molestation against him and keep them quiet. The press would get ahold of the charges and the accuser's name before Edward could protect Bella. He needed to come up with a plan to protect Bella before doing anything.

"Thanks Jenks. Keep an eye out about where he is for a while, for me. I need to decide what I am going to do with the information you just gave me."

"Will do Edward. Give me a call if you need anything else."

Edward ended the call just to pick up his phone again to call Alice.

"Jasper be a good boy for me and prepare the playroom while I talk to Edward," Edward heard Alice order before coming on the line. He groaned not really wanting to hear that. "What the fuck Edward! You're the one calling me at four-thirty on a Friday evening. You know damn well this is my playtime. Now what do you want, I have a very naughty submissive waiting for me to punish him."

"Fuck Alice I really don't want to hear about you and your husband. I got enough shit on my mind."

"Just fucking tell me what the fuck is so damn important that you have to call on a Friday evening."

"It's Bella-"

Edward didn't get to finish before Alice cut him off, "is she alright? Do I need to run over there? Did she have another flashback?"

"Relax Alice she is fine. She is getting ready to leave for the day, but I still needed to talk to you about her right away. Jenks finally called me back. I know who Marcus is."

"Why do I feel like you're about to drop a huge bomb on me right now?" Alice asked wearily.

"That's because I am. Marcus is Marcus Volturi from Volturi Developing…" Edward heard Alice's quiet 'shit' before continuing, "…my thoughts exactly. There is no way I can have charges brought upon him and not turn Bella's world upside down, but I can't just let that scumbag get away with what he did to her either."

"I agree Edward, but we will have to prepare Bella before doing anything about this. I also think that we should bring Bella's dad in and tell him. He might be able to help us when we talk to Bella about all of this. He will also be able to watch her at home. I will be honest with you Edward, I'm afraid that this could very well undo some, if not all, of what we have done to help her." Alice hoped that Edward understood that everything she was telling him was coming from her as a friend and therapist not as Bella's therapist.

"I was afraid you would say that. I asked Jenks to keep an eye on him for a while, at least until we decide what to do. I don't want to run the risk of him disappearing again. In the meantime, I will call Mr. Swan and arrange for him to come in to see me."

"How are you going to get Charlie in to see you and not tip off Bella?" Alice asked curious on how Edward would handle that.

"I will call Emmett, have him bring Rose by to meet Bella. She wants to learn all she can about being a submissive, and I think Rose would be the perfect mentor for her. Rose can relate on how it is to come into the lifestyle without any prior knowledge."

"That's a good idea. What day do you want to get together?" Alice wondered.

Edward thought about it for a moment then answered, "Let me call Mr. Swan and see what day he is available and I will let you know. I will make sure not to call you for the rest of the weekend. I will plan it out for some time later next week."

"Sounds good Edward. Now I gotta go, Jasper is up in the playroom waiting on me, and it's been a long week. I need to have some fun with my pet."

"Ugh... Just go Alice, I really don't want to hear about your playtime." Edward shook his head as he hung up the phone, not giving Alice a chance to say anything else that would put images of one of his best friend going at it with her husband in his head.

Edward's next call was to Emmett who readily agreed to come by the office with Rose on whatever day Edward needed him to. Edward felt so lucky to have friends who were so willing to help him at the drop of a hat, with without any questions asked. Edward also knew that Emmett as well as Rose was eager to teach someone new about the lifestyle. Since his and Edward's years as mentee's under Alice, Emmett had enjoyed teaching as many women and men as he could about his life choices, but the most important and significant one was teaching Rose.

The final call for the day was the hardest for Edward to make. He had to figure out a way to explain to Charlie that not only did he know about Bella's past, but that he went in search of the pedophile himself.

"Hello?" Mr. Swan answered, confusion about who could be calling him clear in his voice. He only had Bella's office number and hadn't ever gotten Edward's cell phone.

"Good evening Mr. Swan, this is Edward Cullen. Isabella's boss," he introduced himself.

"Oh, yes Mr. Cullen. Is everything alright? Did something happen with Bella?" Charlie answered, worry immediately beginning to build in his mind.

"No, sir, everything is perfectly fine with Isabella. I was actually calling you because I need to speak to you about something. Would you be available to come by my office next week?"

"Um... sure. Are you sure that everything is okay with my daughter. She hasn't gone back to hurting herself again has she?" Charlie could not just let the doubt and insecurities go unanswered.

"Yes, Mr. Swan. I promise that everything is fine with Isabella. And I want to keep it that way, that is why I would like to speak to you about something of somewhat importance. But it is something that should not be discussed over the phone. So just let me know what day and time is best for you and I will make myself available to you." Edward hoped that Mr. Swan wouldn't ask him for more details than those that he was already giving him. He really needed the time to try and figure out how to answer the questions that were sure to come out of Mr. Swan at the meeting.

"I'm off on Tuesday, I can come by around ten in the morning. Does that work for you? Or should I come with Bella? I can drop her off at work at the same time."

"No, ten in the morning is perfect. I would actually prefer not to have Isabella present or for her to know about this meeting at all." Charlie was baffled and beginning to get a little irritated with all of Edward's secrecy and cryptic talk.

"And how will you avoid having Bella there? Are you going to give her the day off?"

"Not exactly sir, I have asked a good friend to come along with his wife and take Isabella out for some things I will need around the office as well as a long lunch."

"Well, fine I guess. I will see you then." Charlie said before hanging up the phone.

Edward sat in his office after the call and just took a few deep breaths to try and relax. It'd been a long day and he still needed to spend the weekend preparing for his now hectic week up-ahead.

******TBCS******

**AN: I know that Mall of America was built by The Triple Five Group and its associates so please don't castrate me for taking creative license and making Volturi Developing the company that built it. It just helped for the plot. Thanks for your understanding.**

**As my prereader Ginnie pointed out Alice is bound by a lot of HIPPA rules and confidentiality issues, but remember she is not doing this as Bella's therapist but as Edwards friend. She is also taking her knowledge as a psychologist to help Edward with this task he is taking on. Also remember Alice is not the one that searched out Marcus or did she tell Edward about Bella's past, Bella did all that. So she has yet to violate any confidentiality issues.**

**Now with that being said….**

**There are a few things I need to let you all know. I will be taking my monkeys (kids) to Disney World next week and hopefully having dinner with my PR Ginnie, so the next up-date will be late. I am writing an OS for Fandom 4 premies… This cause is very special to me for a number of reasons. And over at the TFA group on FB we are hosting a April Fools contest… check out Twilight Fanfic Advocacy on my fav authors to get more info. I would love to see some of you entering it. So as you can see I will be very busy the next couple of weeks… but I will try to get writing in as much as I can… Maybe I can do some writing after the kids fall asleep at Disney… Let's see what happens**.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own we all know who does… I own the plot bunny please don't steal it… that's just mean.**

**AN: I apologize for my long absence from the story. After I finished my Fandom4Preemies piece, I was emotionally drained. I not only finished that, but had to busy myself with work and the March of Dimes walk as well. It took me a while to just get back in the groove of writing. That said, I am proud to announce that this chapter is twice the size of my regular chapter, this is my "I'm Sorry, and Thank you" for your patience.**

**This chapter was not sent to my beta Prettykittyartist, because I know she is really busy right now and I wanted to get up as quickly as I could. But I did send it to Ginnie my PR and since she just became a TB for SRP she chose to practice with my chapter. So thank her for it being all pretty. I also sent it to Cecile, but Im guessing she is still traveling as I did not hear back from her, and again I didn't want to make you all wait longer. I love all the wonderful ladies that help make my work pretty, without them, this story would be filled with errors. You ladies are the best. Also I want to thank the ladies who WC'd with me. Were it not for them I'd still be working on trying to focus enough to write this.**

**To each of you who have reviewed, fav, rec'd, alerted or just read this Thank you.**

**More on the bottom. Enjoy.**

*****TCBS*****

The weekend was fairly uneventful with the exception of Seth finally bringing Bree around to meet the family. She was a wonderful, quiet young lady. The other thing that caught Bella's attention was the way Charlie kept looking over at her; it looked like he was trying to look for something, which she couldn't figure out.

When she arrived to work on Monday, Edward summoned her to his office right away.

"Isabella, there are some supplies that I will need for us in the office, but I have a very important meeting tomorrow morning, so I won't be able to go get them. I've asked my good friend Emmett to come by and take you instead for me."

"You don't need to do that, Mr. Cullen. I could just grab the office supply book and order what you need for delivery," Bella explained.

"No, Isabella. The things I need cannot be found in your supplies book. They need to be specially fitted and ordered."

Edward knew that Isabella had no idea that posture bars were adjustable, and used her innocence on the matter to his advantage in order to get her of the office.

Understanding dawned on Bella causing her to quietly moan. She was excited of the prospect of going to retrieve whatever it was that he wanted, but on the other hand she was apprehensive that she'd be going without him.

"Emmett is a very good friend of mine and a fellow Dom; he will be coming with his wife and submissive, so you don't feel uncomfortable you won't be alone with him. You would do well listening to what they might share with you about the lifestyle. Rosalie will be more than willing and able to answer any questions you have and are not comfortable asking me about. You are also to address Emmett with the respect he deserves. Remember you are representing me when you are out tomorrow. I do _not_ want to hear that you've made a mockery of me. Do I make myself clear?" Edward's tone changed to that of a full on Dom by the time he'd finished his instructions.

Bella instinctively lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Yes, Sir," Her voice was almost a whisper.

Pushing her reaction slightly Edward asked, "What was that, Isabella?"

"Yes, Sir. Understood," she answered in a louder voice.

Bella was getting ready to walk out the door when Edward got up and stopped her.

"Oh, and Isabella?" He ran his fingers down her arm and then over her ass, giving it one light pat. "Please pick out something for yourself. Something for your pleasure."

Bella was surprised by both his comment and the swat on her rear. The combination of the two set her hormones wild.

As soon as Isabella walked through the door, Edward turned toward his bathroom. Bella's small noises caused an instant erection. The way she dressed now compared to how she used to dress when she first came to work for him didn't help the situation. Edward couldn't help but notice that as Bella's confidence grew, her sense of fashion evolved as well. She didn't show too much skin, but she'd begun wearing clothes that fit her properly and compliment her attributes well.

She was sexy without even trying.

The fact that he was starting to grow feelings for Bella wasn't lost on him either. He thought of her often when they were apart. He found himself wondering if she'd eaten dinner every time he sat to eat his own. He also found himself picturing her tied up at his will and mercy in his playroom, but the difference between previous visions and the new ones were the he didn't feel disconnected from it like before. Isabella has the power to break down his walls without even trying.

That line of thinking wasn't helping his situation, so he spent some time focusing on what was required of him that day before returning to his office and getting to it.

****TCBS****

Bella sat at her desk with anticipation swirling in her belly. She was anxious to see what Edward was purchasing for them, but nervous to meet another Dom. She sure as hell didn't want to disappoint Edward by saying the wrong thing or inadvertently disrespecting anyone.

Bella didn't have any more time dwell on her thoughts, however, before a very large, broad- shouldered and muscular man walked into the office.

"Isabella?" he inquired.

Bella just nodded her head in response, too scared to say anything.

"I'm Emmett McCarthy and I will be your escort for the day. My wife should be in momentarily. She thought it'd be funny to get mouthy in the car, so I have her searching for a ball gag in the trunk."

Bella paled slightly, more afraid than ever to say something wrong or out of line. She didn't want to end up gagged as well.

"Relax, Isabella. My Rosalie love to push. She seems to get a kick out of seeing how far she can get before I punish her. Besides, I secretly think she enjoys punishment."

Just then, the same beautiful, leggy blonde Bella had seen coming out of the office a few weeks back entered behind Emmett. Bella watched in awe as the woman, whom she took to be Rosalie, silently handed Emmett the small red ball gag and turned her back to him so he could tie it behind her head.

"Before I put this on you, I want you to greet Isabella," Emmett commanded. He used that the same tone that always made Bella's lower half quake.

"Hello Isabella, I am Rosalie McCarthy. I apologize that I will not be able to speak with you as much as I would've liked."

Rosalie winked at Bella with a small smirk on her face just as she finished her greeting. Then, she obediently opened her mouth and bit down on the red ball while Emmett secured it.

Once he was done, he turned back to Bella and smiled. "Come, let's get going. It is a bit of a drive to Abeee's. Besides, I would also like to take you ladies to lunch and then, Isabella, I would like you to see our home. Would you like to see us display a scene?"

Bella bit her lip nervously, but quickly agreed. She _was_ eager to see a full scene in person.

The drive to Abeee's was about an hour long and in that time Bella found out that Emmett, despite being a no-nonsense Dom, was actually a bit of a prankster. He was so jovial and fun to talk to that Bella forgot she was dealing with a Dom at times. The only reminder that she was, was the fact that Rosalie still sat in front of her with a ball gag in her pretty mouth. Emmett explained that once they arrived at their destination he would go ahead and remove it.

As soon as they arrived Emmett did as he'd promised, then instructed Rosalie to help Isabella find something for her own pleasure while he spoke with the owner, Dommenick. Rosalie took that opportunity to speak with Bella and really get to know her. She liked the freshness, and innocence that came with helping someone that didn't know about the lifestyle. She told Bella the story about how she first learned about the lifestyle, as well as how she and Emmett fell in love.

"I was outraged at first. Imagine you find out that the woman your twin brother married liked to hit him for her own sexual pleasure?" Rose shook her head at her initial perception of the lifestyle. "But then Emmett took the time to explain it properly. He told me that it wasn't it wasn't about hitting. It wasn't about inflicting lasting pain meant to degrade, debase or injure. He showed me that it could, in the right circumstances, increase desire rather than for pleasure, and prolong the pleasure. After seeing for myself, I was hooked and wanted to become his submissive. Less than six months later we were so in love with each other that the only solution that we could think of was to get married. We've been happily together for the last six years."

"Wow, that is amazing."

Rose asked. "What about you?"

"I am very happy that Mr. Cullen introduced me to the lifestyle but I have to confess I'm scared of what will happen when he tires of me. I'm sure that he won't want to stay with me forever. He will eventually want to have a girlfriend or a wife. What will become of me when that happens?" Bella took the opportunity that she was with someone that didn't make her nervous to voice one of her fears about getting more involved in the relationship.

"Bella, believe me when I tell you that I don't think that will happen, but if it does there are lots of people in the community. You can meet another Dom that will be more than happy to take on an experienced submissive."

"I hope so," Bella whispered so only she could here.

"Isabella, Dommenick needs you for a moment if you could follow me," Emmett said, interrupting the girls' conversation.

Bella followed after him quickly.

It took some time for Bella to recoup from the initial shock of the place she was in. The front part of the store looked like a typical adult toy store, but the back was like nothing Bella had ever seen. Rosalie identified each of the different contraptions that were available, as well as what the purpose of each was. The floggers and crops were available in so many textures and colors that Bella couldn't begin to wrap her mind around what they were used for or why they were each so different.

She was then introduced to the owner and manager of the establishment who reminded her a lot of a short Vin Diesel making her think that his name was appropriate reminding her of the Fast and Furious movies she'd watched with her dad.

"So, your Cullen's new submissive. Well, it is a pleasure to meet you miss," Dommenick shook her hand politely.

"Thank you, sir. It is nice to meet you as well." Bella's voice was just above a whisper showing how nervous she was all of a sudden. She never was one to be comfortable meeting new people.

"Come, let's get this posture bar adjusted to you so that you may be on your way," Dommenick said correctly interpreting her nervousness.

Bella was a bit surprised that she was so transparent. Then again, she'd learned on the ride over that a good Dom is able to pick up on the subtle body changes and it explained why he figured it out.

Dommenick had her turn and give him her back then he gently pulled both her arms behind her, locking them with leather cuffs. Bella was trying to figure out what the sound of metal sliding was until she felt his hands wrapping around her neck. She found herself enjoying the feel of the soft leather collar against her skin.

"I think that is just the right distance to keep her arms fully extended behind her back without pulling too much on the front of the collar. What do you think, Emmett?"

"What I think, is that she is going to have Edward jizzing on himself when he sees her like that. I mean no disrespect, Isabella, but you look sexy as hell like that." Emmett adjusted himself then pulled Rosalie by her ponytail to him so that he could indulge in a passionate kiss. "You know what, Dommenick? Let me get a Yoke while I'm here. I just got an idea for when I get Rosie home."

Bella was able to see the way that Rosalie's body shivered and the smile that spread across her face at the mention of what was to come. She liked knowing that Rosalie's body reacted the same as hers did with the mention of play.

Dommenick removed the posture bar then directed her to choose a pair of leather cuffs. He explained that Edward ordered an all-purpose spreader bar so she needed to pick out both the ankle and wrist cuffs for it.

Bella walked over to the display case that contained a large variety of cuffs in all kinds of colors and styles.

"So which ones do you like?" Rosalie asked when she noticed that Bella had yet to choose.

"I'm undecided between the all purple and the purple with black ones," Bella answered, turning to look at Rosalie and hoping she could shed some light on which ones she preferred.

Correctly interpreting the look in Bella's eyes, Rosalie explained. "While the all purple cuffs are good —leather cuffs regardless of color are all very comfortable— the black and purple ones look nicer because of the studs and are more inconspicuous."

Taking Rosalie's advice, Bella picked the black and purple wrist cuffs with matching black ankle cuffs, but chose not to get the matching posture collar. It didn't look very comfortable.

"Do you have everything you came for?" Dommenick asked before passing Emmett the bag that contained both his and Edward's purchases.

"No, she doesn't. She's still missing the item Edward told her to pick for her own pleasure," Rosalie interjected.

"Rosalie McCarthy was Dommenick speaking to you?" Emmett growled at her.

Quickly she put her head down in embarrassment. "No, Sir. I apologize for my indiscretion, Mr. Dommenick."

"Though she spoke out of turn, Rosalie is correct. You have not made your choice on what you want for yourself," Emmett agreed.

"You do not want me telling Edward that you refused to follow one of his orders now do you?" Emmett raised an eyebrow when Bella began to refuse by shaking her head.

"May I get Rosalie's help in making my selection then?" Bella was quickly learning to accept Rosalie's knowledge and wanted her opinion on which toy she should pick.

Emmett smiled kindly at her and agreed.

"I want to get a nugget. I have a rabbit at home, so I know I don't want anything like that, but I do want something insertable and maybe with a remote that I can give to Mr. Cullen," Bella explained a deep blush spreading across her face.

"Oh, Bella, I think that is a fantastic idea and I know just which toy you should get. They have this new bullet vibrator called, the Secret Bullet Vibrator. It's pink and black and comes with an LCD screen on the remote and has multiple settings. It will be perfect for you."

Rosalie gushed about the toy. She knew so much about it because she'd been begging Emmett to buy it for her, but since she hadn't been behaving recently, he refused to get it for her, and at the rate she was going today she wouldn't be getting it anytime soon. At least this way she knew someone who owned one and could get their opinion on it.

After adding the toy to their purchases, Dommenick escorted the three of them out and invited Isabella to come into his store whenever she liked. He complimented her on how well she behaved while in his establishment, as well as how respectful she'd been of everyone. He assured her that he would be relaying that to Edward when he called him with the total for the day.

After lunch, Emmett drove the group of three back to the office. The trip to his and Rosalie's house had to be cancelled after the text he received from Edward requesting Bella's immediate return.

****TCBS****

Not five minutes after Emmett finished picking up Bella Alice arrived.

"You ready for this Edward?"

"Not really. I know we need to do this, but I'm so fucking worried about how Isabella is going to take the information. I have a heart shaped paddle that I keep in the office as well as a soft leather flogger I brought with me today just in case, but I don't think that is going to be enough. I'm really afraid she is going to go on full panic attack."

"You care about her don't you?" Alice asked, as she noticed for the first time how agitated he was getting just talking about what might happen when Bella finds out.

"Of course I care about her Alice, she is my responsibility. She's my submissive and my assistant. She's the only person who has been able to work with me without flipping out at my OCDness."

Edward couldn't understand how Alice could even ask such a thing. She was the one that found Isabella in the first place. She knew what kind of employee she was going to be. That was why she gave the job to Bella to begin with.

"That is not what I meant and you know it, Edward. You are beginning to have feelings for Bella. I see it. It goes beyond what you feel for most of your submissives. This is genuine affection for her. Are you falling in love with her?"

Edward was saved from having to answer that question by the knock on the door. Quickly opening it up, he came face to face with a man that could only be Charlie Swan. His deep, brown, expressive eyes matched those of his daughter.

"Hello, Mr. Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Edward Cullen. I'm sorry that we've had to meet under these circumstances."

"Mr. Cullen, please call me Charlie," Charlie shook Edward's outstretched hand.

"If the crease between your eyes is any indication, you are very worried as to why I have requested this meeting today."

"I won't lie," Charlie answered. "I have been sick with worry the entire weekend. I haven't been able to think of anything but what you have to tell me today. Add seeing Mrs. Whitlock here and I'm twice as worried."

"Charlie, how many times have I asked you to call me Alice? I am here only as a friend of Edward's who happens to have a Psychology degree. I am not here as Bella's therapist in any way shape or form. I am just moral support for both of you if you need it. Besides, I will only speak if you have a question, but that is all. I also want to make it clear to both of you I will not jeopardize Bella's confidence in me by speaking about anything she and I have talked about," Alice spoke -adamantly.

"I want to add that everything I know about Isabella has been told to me by Isabella herself and Alice has not in any way broken confidentiality laws," Edward pointed out.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with my daughter? Do I need to be worried about her hurting herself again?" Charlie was getting fed up with all the bullshit talk about Alice keeping Bella's information quiet. He really couldn't give a shit if it meant that what he learned today would keep his little girl safe.

"A few weeks back I inadvertently made a comment to Isabella and triggered a panic attack. I'd been made aware of her having them before I hired her, but had never actually witnessed one. After I was able to calm her down and bring her back to the present I asked her what happened for her to panic. She explained to me about what happened in her past. I was livid, not with her of course, but with the bastard that did those things to her. I don't think she's told me the full extent of what she went through, but it was enough for me. I have a private detective that I keep on retainer for when I need to research on a case. He is very good at getting information that others don't want made public. With only the little information I had, I asked him to find Marcus." Edward stopped allowing Charlie to absorb everything he'd just told him.

"I don't understand what information you would be able to find out from only a first name. I tried for months and came up empty handed." Charlie was confused on how Edward could possibly get more information then he'd been able to.

"Like I said, my guy specializes in finding the dirt no one wants found. He goes through channels that aren't exactly kosher to get what he does. With only a first name and about when and where to look, Jenks' people were able to get me a full name. This is where things get tricky; the person who hurt Isabella is not someone that it will be easy to deal with quietly."

"What does that mean? Who the fuck is this sick bastard that hurt my little girl? I want to throw his ass in jail and feed him to the wolves."

Charlie was both angry and relieved at the same time. Someone was finally going to be held accountable for putting Bella through all that pain; for causing her to turn it against herself. He wanted blood to be spilled and not his daughter's this time. Not anymore, not ever again.

"This person is enough in the public eye that once the information is out there the whole country will know. I, for one, am not sure if Isabella would be able to handle that," Edward explained. "We have another issue as well. We are past the statute of limitation to be able to press criminal charges against him. It would have to be a civil suit, meaning Isabella will have to sue him for molesting her."

"Bella doesn't even want to acknowledge any of this ever happened to her. There is no way we will be able to get her to agree to suing him. What are we supposed to do?" Charlie paced from one part of the office to the next. His frustration at not being able to throw the bastard in jail was growing. He knew there was no way that his daughter would go against the person who hurt her. She would rather let her past kill her than to deal with it. "Fuck! I want to fucking get my hands on this guy and pummel him to the ground."

"I know you do. Believe me, I want five minutes alone with this guy myself. I've seen what his actions have done to Isabella. I see it in her eyes; the pain, insecurity, sadness. It's all there. I've also seen the physical scars that mar her beautiful alabaster skin. Trust me Charlie, you're not alone, but we can't do anything without Isabella's consent." Edwards breathing increased as well as his own anger. He knew exactly how Charlie felt, because he felt it too. He had an innate need to help Isabella and put Marcus away for good.

"Well who is it? Tell me and I will do everything in my power to convince Bella to do what she needs to."

"Marcus Volturi."

It took Charlie a good thirty seconds to wrap his mind around the name Edward revealed.

"When you said that the whole country would know, you weren't kidding. The press will be all over that information. They will hound Bella anywhere and everywhere... Shit, this is why you think it will be hard on her isn't it?" Charlie knew his daughter and being in the public eye, especially for something like this, would only cause her more pain. It might even be so stressful on her that she ends up really hurting herself. He didn't know if he could put his daughter through that kind of pain to satisfy his own need for justice.

"That is exactly what I am afraid of Charlie. There is only so much that Alice and I can do to prevent that from happening but we aren't with her all the time. If we go through with this Charlie, know that we will have to all keep a very close eye on her. She might just revert to her old copping methods." Edward hoped that the seriousness of the situation was clear in his statement.

They sat quietly for a few minutes while Charlie thought about everything he'd learned.

Was risking Bella's progress really worth it? Was it something that they should do? Or were they better off letting sleeping dogs lie?

Something else about it all nagged him. He worried that others could've suffered like his daughter did or could be suffering the same thing right now. Was that a risk that any of them were willing to take? Could Charlie live with that on his conscience?

Edward already knew what he wanted to do; he just hoped that Charlie would jump on board with him. He was going to encourage Isabella to sue Marcus Volturi, even if all that they accomplished by doing it was to get other victims to speak out. Maybe then they'd be able to find someone who didn't pass the statute of limitation and he'd go to prison for a long time. This was the angle he was going to use to convince Isabella to go through with it.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the vibrating of his phone. Pulling out of his pocket he saw it was a text from Emmett. Worried that something may have happened with Isabella, he quickly opened it. The image that greeted him was one of pure sin. He could not wait to be able to witness it himself in person. Even though she was fully dressed in the short black pants and black jacket Isabella had worn to work that day she looked absolutely delicious with her hands cuffed behind her back and the posture bar holding her up straight.

Almost instantly, Edward's mind envisioned her naked with the posture bar on while bent over his desk. His hand wrapped around her pony tail while he pulled her head back and pounded into her sweet, tight center relentlessly. Forgetting or maybe ignoring the fact that her father was in the same room, his cock hardened and a loud groan escaped him.

"Is everything alright, Edward?" Charlie asked when the silence was broken.

Alice snickered, quickly guessing that Emmett must have sent Edward an image of Bella doing something at Abeee's. She knew that was where they were headed, so she could just image what it could be. Whatever it was, it was enough to get a reaction out of Edward with other people in the room, and Edward rarely lost control like that.

Quickly before Edward could notice, Alice shot Emmett a text of her own. - _Edward is groaning with Bella's father in the room. WTF did you send him? - Ali_

_Really? Oh, that is great. It's just an image of Isabella with a posture bar. Nothing special she's fully dressed. - Em_

_Em, the man's got it bad if he's losing it with her dad in the room from just that one picture- Ali_

_Ali, I think our man's in love... About damn time. Gotta go- Em_

Alice put away her phone agreeing completely with Emmett. She could see in just the way he was talking about his concern for Bella that he was finally in love. Now all Alice hoped was that he didn't lose her because he went behind her back to quell his own need to fix the world.

Charlie addressed Alice. "I know you can't tell me anything really, but I would like your professional opinion. I'm really at a loss. I want this bastard to pay, but should I do it at the risk of my daughter?"

"Remember this is just my personal opinion, it has no bearing on Isabella and what she's talk to me about. That said, if someone were to tell me all this and ask me what they should do, I would tell them the same thing I am going to tell you. It's a big risk, but one that needs to be considered seriously. Everyone needs closure, no matter what circumstances they have faced, end of a relationship, leaving a job, drug or alcohol problem. Whatever it is, an ending needs to be made so that they can move past it. Part of the problem with people who have gone through what Bella has, is that they never get that closure and never fully move on. I think she needs to have that closure; to put an end to all this and face her attacker. When she does that, she'll be able to take back some of the power he took from her."

Charlie took all that information into consideration and thought for a few more minutes.

Finally coming to a decision, he said, "Let's do this. If it's the only way my daughter is going to get closure, and finally be able to fully heal, then I'm willing to help her through whatever setbacks that she might have."

A wide smile spread across Edward's face. "I'm so glad that we both agree. I was going to go through with it either way, but I really wanted to be sure that I had your support with this."

The next thing Edward had to tell Charlie wasn't going to be easy for him, but if he wanted to ensure Bella's mental and physical health he would have to be completely honest with him.

"Charlie, one thing that I am going to explain to you is that it is very important that you listen to Alice and me carefully." Not until he made sure that Charlie was paying close attention did he continue. "I have introduced Isabella to alternative to cutting herself. So if at any time you think Isabella is looking for that physical escape from her emotions I will need you to call me. I want you to have my cell phone number on speed dial, I will be there instantly if need be. But I will also need you to leave us alone when I am present. She is responding to my strictness and commands. Please, it is very important that you do not counteract what I send her to do. Can you do that? Can you trust me enough to help Isabella in my own private way?"

"Charlie, what Edward is doing with Isabella is not conventional therapy but it is working wonderfully for her., Could you just accept what he is asking?" Alice asked.

"What are you going to do to her? I can't let you hurt her," Charlie said. He was worried, both Alice and Edward were being very mysterious.

"Let me ask you this instead," Edward began, hoping to rephrase things without directly answering Charlie's question. "You yourself have stated that Isabella has changed. Do you think these changes in her have been for the better, or worse?"

"For the better, of course. Is that because of you?"

"Some of it's because of what she discusses with Alice, but it's also because of the alternative I've offered her," Edward answered.

"If it's going to help her get better then, I am willing to sit back and wait for a more complete answer. You will give me a full story one of these days, though. Trust me on that," Charlie announce emphatically.

"Fair enough. Let me text my friend who took Isabella out with him today and have him bring her back to the office so we can explain it all to her." Taking out his cell Edward sent Emmett a text.

_Em, forget going to your house to show her a scene. Bring Isabella back to the office. - E_

_Finishing up lunch and heading over. See you in about thirty minutes. - Em_

Edward and Charlie spent the time going through what they needed to discuss and a strategy for what could happen after they've talked to Bella. They also came up with ideas on how to get the rest of the family to help as well. By the time Bella got back to the office Charlie and Edward had a contingency plan in place for their contingency plans. They were ready for anything.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

*****TCBS*****

**AN: The next chapter is already started, I am hoping to push that sucker out by next week… Let see. As you see we found out who the blonde was. Also I couldn't help using the name Dommenick (Ginnie got a kick out of Dom being a Dom) and Ginnie he is not a creep we have to worry about, just extra friendly. And the person I described is a RL Dom that my friend is always telling me about.**

**I am writing chapter two (Foolish Games) of Before He Cheats for Fandom 4 No Kid Hungry…. More than 16 Million Kids in the United States will go to bed hungry tonight... Let's do something to lower this number. Remember with the economy the way that it's been, more and more children are finding themselves living in their cars. Some too poor or ashamed to even go to school, where they'd get at least one sure meal. Please help in making a donation to a cause that could help you or someone you know one day. There are lots of authors set to participate in the compilation and you can get it for only a small donation of $10. Also for those who read Cutlass by TKegl she's promised to write a second outtake after the story has completed if we reach our goal of $2000, and we are more than half way there. For more information go to **fandomcause . info.

**Most likely starting next chapter I will go back to reccing the stories I'm currently hooked on. I did it with Just a Dream and I miss sharing what I read with you all. So look forward to that too.**

**Im sure Im forgetting something else but it is almost 3am and I need to be up for work in a few hours. So please take the time to read and review. I may not get around to answering them but I do read and appreciate them.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, just the plot bunny. Please don't take without asking.**

**AN: I again failed to send out teasers, but between getting the chapter done and finishing my No Kids Hungry piece, I didn't get much time. But I did read and appreciate each and every one of them.**

**Thank you to Ginnie and Cecile who helped make this all pretty. Prettykittie has been supper busy lately so she hasn't seen it. I love and appreciate each of these women. **

**My lunch hour is just about finished and know there must be more but I can't remember… Enjoy.**

****TCBS****

Bella looked around the room warily, noticing that not only her father, but Edward and Alice were in the room as well. "Isabella, please come in and have a seat. There is something we need to discuss with you."

"What's going on?" she asked, refusing to sit until she had some answers. "Why is Alice here? Daddy, why are you here? Is everything okay with Seth, Sue, Leah, Jake?"

"Bella, everyone is just fine. I'm here because Mr. Cullen, Edward," he amended when he saw the look of unease on Edward's face. He wanted to reassure him that he was comfortable with him. "He asked me to be here."

He extended his has in invitation for her to sit with him. Bella hesitated, her nerves spiking thinking about why Edward would ask Charlie to be there.

"Bella, do you trust me?" Edward asked when he saw the amount of worry on Bella's face.

His soft tone helped to put Bella somewhat at ease.

Finally taking a seat next to Charlie she asked, "So is anyone going to answer my question?" She looked at the three people in the room in turn waiting to see who would answer her.

Since, technically this was Edward's idea, the others let him begin. "I asked your father and Alice to be here today because I thought it best you had some emotional support. I have something I'd like to tell you, but it will not be easy for you to hear, and, as you know I always have your wellbeing in mind."

The more Edward spoke, the more nervous Bella became. Just sitting in the chair suddenly became too much. The need to run out of the room was overwhelming. The only thing keeping her rooted in her chair was the look in Edward's eyes. It was a look full of dominance and authority; the warning clear. He would be extremely displeased with her if she moved out of her seat. She knew that he was about to tell her was something she was definitely not going to like.

As she desperately tried to work out what it could be, Edward gave a sideways look to Alice and a slight nod to Charlie. As they'd agreed before, each moved to their positions. Charlie prepared to catch Bella in case she bolted, Alice stood behind her in a show of support, and Edward squatted down to kneel in her direct line of sight.

"I did some digging and I've found Marcus Volturi."

The words were barely out of Edward's mouth when the panic set in. She couldn't think clearly enough to care about the fact that Edward would be upset with her, all she could think is that she needed to get away from there. She jumped to her feet, but didn't get too far. Edward was quick to his own feet and, being so close to her, instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"No," she gasped. "No, No, No... Please... I have to go... I can't. I just... I can't... He can't find me. Daddy, you have to promise me you won't do anything. I can't let him take you away from me. Please, Daddy... Please... promise me... Please!"

Charlie moved to stand in front of his daughter, gently putting his arms around her and essentially pushing Edward out of the way.

"It's okay, baby. I'm not going anywhere. He isn't going to hurt me. No one is going to hurt us again. It's fine. Please, Bella just calm down. Listen to what Edward has to tell you. We are here to help you, baby girl."

It was as if something Charlie said triggered Bella. She suddenly remembered that she was in Edward's office and he'd somehow had gotten Marcus' information.

"How do you know his full name? I never told you that information. I've never told anyone that information."

"I hired a private investigator after you told me what happened to you. I can't just let this _man_," he spit the word out like it was dirty, "get away with what he did to you. It goes against everything that I am."

"So you went behind my back and got the information? You want me to trust you and this is what you do?"

"Bella, Edward was just looking out for you. I know you're upset, but take a moment and listen to everything he wants to tell you." It was as if Alice speaking reminded Bella she was even in the room.

"And you... Aren't you violating some kind of medical rule by discussing this with them?" Bella pointed between her father and Edward so it was clear who she was talking about.

She somehow managed to get out of Charlie's embrace—her anger and fear overriding the panic that had been present just moments before—and began to walk towards the door. She needed to get out of that room. She needed to get away from the realization that the three people she trusted most had betrayed her.

"Isabella, stop!" When she didn't follow his command, Edward went on. "I'm going to file a civil lawsuit against him on your behalf. I'd press criminal charges if I could."

Angry, scared, and hurt, Bella turned around and slapped Edward as hard as she could. "How dare you. You want trust, but the first thing you do is go behind my back. I want nothing to do with you. I quit!"

Edward was stunned at Isabella's actions. Not only had she slapped him, but she stood up for herself. She showed a confidence he'd never seen, and most likely will never see again, since he was sure she'd just walked out of his life for good.

The three stood around staring at the closed door long after sound of it being slammed died away.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"What was that?"

Charlie and Alice spoke at the same time once they remembered where they were. Edward still didn't say anything; he just continued to look in the direction Isabella went.

Turning to Alice Charlie asked, "Is she going to be okay? Should I follow her?"

"Honestly, Charlie this was never a reaction I expected from her. I thought she would completely shut down. Never would I have imagined that she'd actually become physical with anyone. Her previous actions have to always shown her to be self-destructive. I don't know what to make of it."

****TCBS****

Bella left the office not caring about getting any of her personal possessions. He could keep them for all she cared at that point. She walked aimlessly for a while until she found herself in the middle of the Tulip Garden at the park. There were thousands of Tulips in every color imaginable. The concrete paths gave her a direction to walk in, even if it was in a circle. The smell of the flowers that the gentle breeze carried helped to ease her irritation somewhat. The down side to that is that it left room for fear to creep in._ His_ words to her slipped out from the once closed door in her memory.

"_You may not care so much about Mommy being with me, but I'm sure you'd care if your dear daddy knew. Both of us know that if he knew my hands had caressed and touched your dirty body that he would be mad at you. He would find you dirty and disgusting, just as he should. You don't want him thinking that now do you? He'll leave you; go away so you will never be able to talk to him again."_

Bella's breaths became labored, her mind aching to let loose all the memories she'd been able to lock up, all the feelings that she kept trapped in the deepest part of her mind. She was scared to let them out, to give them a voice, because she knew if they had one, she'd never be able to bottle them up again. In that moment, she regretted ever letting Edward take her make-up bag away. He'd not only taken the only thing that let her release all those feelings, but because of his betrayal, she'd also lost the alternative he'd offered her.

Suddenly, she fell to the ground crying. She had no one. She was completely alone. Edward Cullen had taken everything away from her. He'd enlisted her father and Alice. There wasn't a soul she could call to help her. There was nobody to hold her while she cried and raged.

As if God and the heavens had crawled into her mind and manifested her feelings in the clouds, they let loose all the rain that weighed them down. Within minutes Bella was soaked to the bone, the cold seeping into her skin and reminding her she was still alive.

By the time she thought it smart to leave the park and head home, she was numb, not only physically but emotionally as well.

"Oh Bella, thank God your home," Sue cried, quickly enveloping her step-daughter in a hug. She could feel her trembling. Her clothing was sopping, dripping wet. She directed Bella towards the shower to warm her body.

****TCBS****

The second Bella was in the shower, she ran to call Charlie. "She's home."

"How does she look? Is she okay?" The worry and fear for what condition Bella might be in was clear in his voice.

"She is completely soaked, as if she'd been in the rain for hours. She hasn't said a word either. There is a distance in her eyes. It's as if she isn't even acknowledging, or aware of, where she is. I've never seen her this way. I'm actually a bit scared."

"She shut down. At least this is a reaction Alice taught me how to deal with. I will call her now and head home." Charlie ended the call with his wife to quickly dial Alice's number.

"She's made it home, Alice. Sue said she is unresponsive. I think she's shut down. I'm on my way home now. I can meet you there," Charlie rushed out as soon as she answered.

"I'll be there as soon as I possible. I need to get Edward home first." Alice had already called Jasper and Emmett to come give her a hand.

Not long after Bella walked out of the office, Charlie made to run after her. Alice stopped him explaining that it would be best to give her some time to absorb everything that happened and let her come back to the house on her own. The moment the rain began to fall Charlie refused to wait any longer and went in search of his daughter.

In all that time, Edward had yet to move. He just continued to stare after the door as if he were waiting for it to magically open up with Bella on the other side. Alice had never seen a reaction like that from him. When Charlie finally left, it snapped him back to reality, but instead of talking to anyone, he picked up his keys and headed out of the office. Alice followed behind him only to find that he went to the first bar he could find. He sat on one of the stools and ordered the most expensive bottle of cognac that they had available, telling the bartender to just leave him the bottle.

Half the bottle later, he was still completely silent, and Alice found herself trying to stop him from doing something stupid. The bartender had long since taken his car keys away, not wanting liable for his patron getting into a drunk-driving accident, but that didn't mean his eyes weren't telling Alice exactly what he wanted to do.

"Edward, do you want to lose her forever?"

"Move out of my way Alice, I have to go to her. She is hurting. She needs me."

"I know she is, but if you go to her right now, she will never forgive you. Don't push her when she is so vulnerable and looking for someone to lash out at. She already feels like you've gone against her."

Alice hoped with everything in her that he understood. She knew he would always have a need to help her, but the fact that Bella didn't react the way everyone expected her to at the beginning was enough to make Alice wonder what she was really thinking and feeling.

"Let me at least go and check on her first. After that, you can go and see her if she is up to it."

"I lied to her. I told her that I was going to file a lawsuit even without her consent, but as much as I wish I could do that, I legally can't." Edward drowned another few shots of his drink; all he was looking for was to get to that point where it wouldn't hurt anymore. The memory of another submissive walking out on him played in his mind. The difference was that this time he did something that pushed her out the door. He didn't think he would ever be able to get anyone's trust back, or give his trust to anyone for that matter.

****TCBS****

Bella sat on the floor of the tub, the heat of the water bringing her back to reality; reminding her that she was hurting inside; bringing the memories of the afternoon back to her; resurfacing the need to cut that the cold had been able to suppress.

No longer caring who had what, or why she shouldn't do it, she curled her hand into a fist and stood from her curled up position. She then pushed the shower curtain out of her way and slammed her fist against the mirror.

The sound of the shattering glass must've alerted someone in the house because a few seconds later, she heard screaming from the other side of the door. Ignoring the noises coming from outside the small bathroom, Bella picked up the largest piece of mirror she was able to find.

Wrapping her fingers around the jagged edges of glass, she could feel the sting of it digging into her tight palm. Relishing in the feel and the sight of the crimson colored blood trickling down her arm, she sliced the inside of her thigh just as someone slammed into the door. On the second slam she heard the splintering of the wood that would allow whoever it was in the bathroom.

"Oh, God! Bella! Sue, call 911!" was all she heard before the world went dark.

***TCBS***

AN: I know I promised rec's this chapter, but again Ive run out of time and if I don't post this now I wont get a chance to post it for another couple of days.

So look for them next chapter…

If you find it in your heart to review I would squeal like Alice on pixie sticks.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns, and it sure as hell isn't me. What I do own is the plot bunny that multiplied and resulted in this story. **

**AN: I didn't send this to any of my normal helpers mostly because I wanted to get it to you guys as quickly as possible. **

**I know that I have been gone for a long long long time. But I promise you I have a very good reason for it. Hubs went on vacation June 8th for a few days to CO to visit a friend, days later he returned to announce that while there he was offered a job and we were moving. Me being the eager one to get away from Florida agreed right away thinking I had time to prepare. Big mistake... only a couple of weeks later we get a call that our new house will be ready for move in Aug 1st. leaving me only a little over a month to find boxes, pack and set everything that needed to be set up to prepare for the move. Needless to say that took most of my time, especially since I was still working. Then once we arrived I was without internet for almost two weeks. But I am happy to report that we are all moved in, mostly unpacked and settling down. I appreciate all of your understanding.**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, fav, rec and alert this story or myself. I may not have gotten a chance to reply due to my lack of time and internet but, I did read them on my phone and it made me so happy especially in those moments that I wanted to cry because the stress was so much. **

**Now on with what you all really want... More at the end.**

******TCBS******

Edward hadn't noticed Alice answering her phone until her panicked voice broke through his drunken haze. "Shit! Charlie, is she okay? What hospital are you going to?" Edward's ears quickly perked up at the conversation Alice was having on the phone. He hadn't heard her phone ring, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have had it on vibrate.

Edward quickly sobered up at what he was hearing. It was impossible that his ears were hearing something different. Alice couldn't be talking to Charlie, his Bella couldn't be in the hospital, and she couldn't be hurt. He wouldn't accept that, he refused to believe that she was hurt.

"What did Charlie say?"

"Edward, you need to go home with Emmett and Jasper, they will be here shortly." Alice ignored Edwards question advising him on what he should do. Until she knew what condition Bella was in there was no way she would tell Edward anything.

"Damn it Alice, you have to tell me what happened with my Bella, Charlie called for a reason and I clearly heard you ask what hospital."

"It's nothing that concerns you Edward, go home, sleep off your liquor and tomorrow take an aspirin for the hangover."

Just as Edward was going to demand answers once more Jasper and Emmett walked into the bar to force him home.

"Just go home and let me find out what is going on before you get yourself all worked up."

With a resigned sigh Edward turned to head home, before he could completely walk out the bar he turned to Alice once more desperation in his eyes.

"Please, just call me when you know something."

*****TCBS*****

Charlie paced the whole length of the ER waiting room, nervously waiting for the doctors to come out and tell him what was going on with Bella. The EMT's that showed up to help him said that with how quickly she'd lost blood it was very likely that she'd nicked the femoral artery. They also told him that his quick thinking of tying his belt around her thigh probably saved her life. It was now just up to the doctors to save her. Just as Charlie thought he couldn't wait any longer a doctor came out to speak to him.

"Mr. Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen. We have transfused three pints of O negative into your daughter, but we need to take her up to surgery to repair the damage that the glass did on her leg. I am also required by law to have someone from the psychiatric department speak to her and make sure she isn't a danger to herself or others." Dr. Cullen stopped to make sure that Charlie understood everything that he was explaining to him. Little did the good doctor know that in reality he was stuck on processing the fact that he said his name was Cullen. It couldn't be a coincidence that he shared the same name as Bella's boss.

"My daughter isn't a danger to anyone by herself, doctor. Unfortunately she lacks a proper coping mechanism and inflicts harm to herself when stressed. I've already called her psychologist who should be arriving shortly."

Just as Charlie was explaining everything to the doctor Alice rushed into the waiting room.

"How is she Charlie? What happened? Have the doctors spoken to you yet?"

Alice hadn't yet noticed the man standing in front of Charlie until he spoke her name, "Alice?"

"Oh my god, Carlisle! Are you the one attending to Bella?" The shock and surprise were evident on her voice and face.

"If you will excuse me, I need to prepare for surgery. I will speak to you again when we are done. The surgical waiting room is up on the third floor if you would prefer to wait there," Carlisle excused himself and left Charlie and Alice to speak and wait.

"I take it he is related to Edward."

"Charlie, what happened?"

They spoke at the same time; Charlie being the gentleman that he was motioned for Alice to go first. They had time to get all the answers they seeked.

"When I talked to you last, you said that Bella was home. What happened? Have you talked to her at all?"

"No, I haven't spoken with her, and as far as I know she hasn't said anything to anyone." Charlie answered the second question first. "As for what happened, I'm not sure. I hung up with you and heard the shower turn on up in Bella's room. Thinking it a good idea to be there if she needed me when she got out of the shower I headed up, just as I hit the top step I heard glass breaking. Thinking Bella fell I rushed in her room and started to pound on the door, when I got no answer I decided to try and force myself inside. Once I heard the feral scream that reminded me of a wounded animal I broke the door, just in time to see her stabbing a large piece of glass into her thigh."

Tears were streaming down Alice's face, she felt like she'd failed. She shouldn't have let Bella leave, she should have stopped her. Hell she should have known that Bella was not fully recovered and was still a danger to herself. With those thoughts in her mind she began to beg Charlie for forgiveness.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. I failed you. I failed Bella; I should've been more vigilant, prepared you and her better for today. Hell I shouldn't have agreed to tell Bella about Marcus or any of what happened in Edward's office this morning. And I will completely understand if you don't want me here."

Before Alice could turn away to leave Charlie grabbed onto her wrist. "Please don't leave. None of us thought that Bella would react the way she did. We all thought she would be able to handle everything today. Please if blame should fall on anyone it should be me. I failed her fifteen years ago, when I let Renee take her away to live in Arizona."

After his statement Charlie went to call his wife and let her know what was going on. Sue volunteered to stay behind and clean up the mess that was left in Bella's bathroom.

While Charlie updated his family Alice went in search of Carlisle. She'd known him long enough to know that he would be in a room with an observation deck and she'd be able to talk to him for a few minutes before the surgery began.

"Is she going to be okay?" Alice started off with the hardest question before she explained anything to him.

"I think she will make a full recovery, but I can't tell you what lasting effects there might be. She came very close to dying today. You know as well as I do that the Feral Artery can bleed out within seconds. Her father's fast thinking is probably what saved her life. I just can't tell you how extensive the damage to her leg will be. Is she your patient? How do you know her?"

"Yes, she is. Shelly Cope over at Midnight Sun recommended her for Edward as his secretary, and since I agreed, I took her on as a patient so that I could be readily available in case Edward screwed it up."

"Is it my son's fault that she is in my hospital today?" There was a growl in Carlisle's voice that Alice had never heard before.

"No, Edward didn't do anything to cause this. She just had a setback in her treatment and experienced an emotional breakdown." Alice tried to explain as much as she could to Carlisle without breaking anything that may have been said in confidentiality. She was already feeling like she'd failed Bella once today, she sure as hell wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize her again.

Placated Carlisle turned back to finish up preparing for surgery and Alice went in search of Charlie.

Alice was just about to walk into the Surgical waiting room when her phone began to buzz in her back pocket. Deciding it was best to speak to whoever it was on the phone she stepped out onto the small terrace that was located down the hall from the waiting area.

"Hello?"

"Alice honey, please tell me you have something I can tell Edward before he hurts someone or himself. He is acting like a caged, desperate animal right now," Jasper stated desperately. Alice could hear Edward's screams demanding information on Bella as well as to be let go.

"Let me talk to him. Maybe I can get him to calm down a bit," Alice suggested.

"Alice so help me god you better be calling to tell me what's going on with Isabella, or I will call every fucking hospital in the Seattle area."

"Edward calm down. Bella is going to be fine. Your dad is in surgery repairing a cut on her leg, but he assures me that she will make a full recovery."

"I'm on my way to UW Medical Center right now." Alice could tell by the determination in his voice that there wasn't anything she could say that would dissuade him from coming but she had to try anyway.

"Edward, you need to sober up before you can think of coming. Rest, take a few aspirin, shower and by then she should be out of surgery. You're not missing anything by not being here."

"Believe me Alice, I'm sober and there is no way I will not be there when my Bella wakes up." There was something about the way that Edward kept referring to Bella that was intriguing Alice. She couldn't quite determine if it was the tone or the words themselves, but she knew that he'd somehow developed strong feelings for Bella.

Before she could say anything else Alice found herself hearing the tone on her phone that alerted her call had ended.

*****TCBS*****

Now supplied with where Bella was Edward wasted no time in leaving the house. He was hell bent on making his way to the hospital and being there for when Bella awoke. It was in that moment that he realized that he had stronger feelings for Bella then those he was even aware of.

The drive to the hospital felt like it took an eternity when in reality it was probably only ten minutes. He knew exactly where it was that he could find everyone waiting, but he chose to wait outside of the main OR doors. He wanted to be sure that he was able to speak to his father before anyone else. The longer he waited the guiltier and desperate he felt. If he'd just let things go, not pressured Bella about the whole Marcus thing maybe she wouldn't be there at the moment. Then another part of his brain told him that he would never be able to let go of the fact that someone caused Bella to be the way she was, and they needed to be punished for it.

At some point all his thoughts and exhaustion caused Edward to slide down the wall his head between both arms with the elbows resting on his bent knees. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and feelings, unable to completely settle on one or another. The door almost hit him as Carlisle walked out of the operating room. Faster than his sore, aching body thought it was possible Edward was on his feet.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"I need to know how Isabella is doing. Please dad, please just tell me if she is okay."

"What do you have to do with Ms. Swan, Edward?" the pointed look that Carlisle was giving him left little room for avoiding the question.

"I've fallen in love with her."

******TCBS******

The first thing Bella heard was the sound of a machine beeping. The more she tried to open her eyes to look around her the heavier her eyelids felt. Her body felt as if there was a lead blanket holding it down.

The more time passed the lighter everything around her started to feel. She could now make out more sounds that filtered into her mind. She could make out voices, but not who they belonged to, one in particular sounded so pained all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around the person. She couldn't understand why that one voice was causing that reaction in her heart. She never wanted to comfort anyone before. She felt as if she was closed off from the whole world, too afraid to allow anyone close to her, she didn't trust anyone anymore. The pain and hurt that _he_ had caused her would be with her forever. She couldn't let anyone close to her; she couldn't give anyone a chance to do things to her ever again. The only way to ensure that happened was to keep everyone at arm's length. The one person she'd begun to let in betrayed her as soon as he knew more about her past.

Slowly Bella's eyes finally began to flutter open, the room she was in was bright, the fluorescent light harsh on her sensitive retinas. Almost instantly her lids snapped shut in order to shield themselves from the pain.

"Isabella? Can you open your eyes for me please?" a foreign voice requested.

"It hurts," she rasped.

"What hurts your leg?"

"No, the light."

Without even opening her eyes Bella could tell that the light had been dimmed, allowing her to slowly reopen her eyes and take in the room she was in. To her right was the monitor she'd been hearing beep, a small table, and the ugliest striped curtain she'd ever seen. The other side contained three very occupied chairs and a blonde man she'd never laid eyes on before standing next to her. She only took a moment to focus on the person in the white lab coat beside her before she concentrated on the occupants of the chairs. She took a moment to let her eyes take in each of the people sitting, starting with her dad. Charlie's eyes were filled with worry and pain, guilt welled in Bella's heart, and she knew that her father blamed himself for not being able to help her. She'd overheard him and Sue talking on more than one occasion, and now she'd done something that put more worry and stress on his shoulders. Next her eyes focused on Alice's red swollen face. Bella could tell that she'd spent some time crying, Bella shook her head trying to let express to Alice that she didn't want her to be sad over what was going on. Bella mouthed to her friend not to cry that she was going to be alright, but that only caused Alice to cry harder and run out of the room. Finally, her gazed landed on Edward; she'd never seen him so disheveled in her life. His hair was in complete disarray as if he'd spent hours pulling on it. His normally clean shaven face had a days' worth of growth and his usual button down dress shirt lay open with the white undershirt exposed and crumpled. Even in the state that he was in all Bella could feel was the hurt and pain that he'd put her through, that quickly morphed into anger, no more than anger rage.

"Get out! Get out of my room! Get out of my life! Get the fuck away from me and never return!" Bella's eyes never moved away from Edward's making it clear who she was indicating her words to.

"Bella plea..." Edward was cut off before he could even finish his plea, by Bella's rough, scratchy scream.

"NOW!"

******TCBS******

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed that. I have been playing with this chapter in my mind the entire time I was packing. When I finally sat down to work on it my mind settled on this. We will have a major time jump next chapter, as I am so anxious to get to the good stuff. Driving cross country gave me some wicked ideas, and I am itching to get to them. **

**I will be participating in Breath-of-Twilights Halloween countdown, I really enjoyed doing it for Christmas and Valentine's Day, so I look forward to doing it again. Besides the prompt I have, is definitely out of my normal writing style, so a look forward to the challenge. **

**I will not beg for reviews, because I've been such an epic fail in replying to them that it just feels wrong to ask that of you when I haven't kept up my part of the bargain. But if you do find it in your hearts to review, I promise that I will do my hardest to reply to them. **

**Here are some rec's that have kept me entertained during my moving hell, and if you can find it in your hearts to review and tell them I sent you I would greatly appreciate it...**

**The Love Boat by Twilly- I love Prudella and Not-so-Gayward (my little nickname for the characters) You get free tickets for a couple's vacation, but is it really that simple? What's the catch? You have to read the story to find out. (Twilly's summary is better but it would take me to long to copy it here, so there is my little interpretation of it.)**

**To Serve, Honor and Love by MrsEdwardCullenP- I love just about everything Pen writes, so just run and read it... Marine Bella and Edward, know how doesn't love a man in uniform...JS**

**Sideline Collision by Nolebucgrl - Rainbow is the funniest cat in the damn world. She reminds me so much of the little kitty I had to leave behind, but she is great. Band Geek Bella and Cocky Quarterback Edward collide on the field and it changes their lives.**

**Sperm Donor Wanted by OzellaMarie - talk about being a back woods crack up drabble. I love it, it adds a little comedy to my day. **

**Ok that is all from me for today. Have a wonderful weekend and hope to see all you lovely ladies again soon. OOEG**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own, and who really does.**

**AN: A huge thank you to my amazing beta PrettyKitty, she does a wonderful job of helping see where I have improper word usage. **

**Many hugs and thank you's to Jen for her help in making sure my BDSM related parts are a correct representation of the lifestyle. **

**And to the girls that take the time to WC with me, this wouldn't be done without them.**

**On with the chapter more at the bottom.**

*****TCBS*****

It'd been six months since Bella had spoken with anyone other than Alice or Ms. Cope. They both agreed on helping her during her recovery time. Not long after she'd been released from the hospital it'd been decided that Bella should return to the Midnight Sun Rehabilitation until she was able to deal with her feelings over finding out about Marcus. The time spent getting help was great. Bella was feeling better about the situation even though she wasn't sure if she'd be able to face him just yet, but she knew that he could no longer hurt her unless she allowed the ghost of memories in. Both Ms. Cope and Alice agreed that the breakdown that Bella experienced was a necessary evil to finally get her past her fears.

Even though the commute to Midnight Sun every afternoon was draining for Alice, she felt the need to do it. She owed Bella for forgiving her even after she'd agreed with Edward about confronting Bella about Marcus. Those first few days were especially difficult on Alice, knowing that her friends were both hurting. Bella hurt with dealing with her past, and Edward hurt from losing any chance with Bella. Alice knew very quickly that Edward was falling in love with Bella, but she never thought that he would openly admit it to anyone. She never meant to overhear him talking with Carlisle, but she had, and it killed her to see him walk out of Bella's hospital room that day with the obvious pain in his face. When Alice later found out that Bella had not only kicked him out of her room, but out of her life as well, she knew it would be awhile before she got her friend back. She'd leave Midnight Sun and go straight to Edward's office. Listening to him berate himself and vow to stay out of the lifestyle for good was mind-boggling to her. She knew very well that it was impossible for him to live without the control, and she was proven correct as she watched him slowly retreat on himself.

Both Alice and Emmett invited Edward to a few parties, but he refused to attend, stating that he had no business at a play party when he no longer lived that way. Alice hoped that the party she and Emmett were hosting at his house would help to bring both of them to at least speaking terms. Neither knew that the other was going to be there, or what type of party they were going to attend. Alice told Bella that it was her welcome home party with her new friends, and Emmett told Edward it was a guy's night in party. Alice knew it was risky to lie to them, but at that point it was a risk she was willing to take. She knew Bella well enough to know that her reaction to the surprise wouldn't be as bad as it'd been when she was confronted with the Marcus stuff, and with Edward, Alice knew that as soon as he saw that Bella was there it would be impossible for him to leave. The only real risk she was taking was how Bella would treat and react toward Edward. Luckily, it was a relatively small party. There were going to be four other couples there aside from Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett thought it would be a good idea to have familiar people around so that Bella felt more comfortable, so he invited Dommenick, the owner of the toy store Emmett once took Bella to, his submissive, Jen, Brenna, Edward's ex-sub and her new Dom, Robert, Kate, a close friend of Emmett and Rosalie's, her submissive, Garrett, and Emmett's latest trained Dom, Michael and his new sub, Jessica. Emmett figured the party would also be a good time to teach both Jessica and Bella a few of the finer points of the lifestyle.

_Just left Midnight Sun with Bella, we should be arriving at the house in about an hour. See you there - Charlie_

As planned, Alice was picking up Bella to take her to the party, but first she was going to help her pick out an outfit to wear. Alice also figured it would be a good time help prepare Bella for the evening that awaited them. When they were on the way to the party, Alice was going to tell Bella what the party was really going to consist of; with the exception of informing her of Edward's attendance. Picking up her purse, Alice yelled up to Jasper. "Heading out to help Bella. I will see you at Emmett's."

***TCBS***

"Emmett, I don't feel like going to guy's night tonight."

"Edward, I swear on all that is holy if you don't show your ass up in my house tonight, I am going over there and beating the living shit out of you. I am sick and fucking tired of your Debbie Downer ass behavior, it's been six fucking months of the same fucking bullshit."

"Emmett..." Edward's warning tone should've been enough to get Emmett off his back, but apparently he wasn't going to be that lucky that night.

"Don't Emmett me, Cullen. I've let you empty out your playroom and store all your shit in my garage, I've let you slide in coming to the play parties in the past because I knew you were hurting, but this is getting ridiculous. I am not going to let you out of coming to hang out with the guys so you can sit around your house and berate yourself some more. When was the last time you signed on a new client? Give me one in the last two months and I will consider letting you leave early, but you're coming."

"I just signed on the Lopez vs MSNBC case a few weeks back." Edward felt good being able to give Emmett an answer and finding a way to get out of going to the party.

"No buddy boy, that wasn't you, and it's not your case. It's that new fresh out of law school kid Hamilton who signed the deal with MSNBC, not you. So sorry, last case you worked on was that kid malpractice one- one you signed when Be..." Emmett didn't get to finish saying her name before Edward growled at him.

"Don't even think her fucking name, let alone say it. You made your point. I will be there." Edward quickly hung up on Emmett, not wanting to risk hearing her name. It hurt too much to think it, to know that she was hurt because of him, to know that she kicked him out of her life and refused to let him apologize for hurting her. He swore to leave the lifestyle for sure after she kicked him out of her room. She was the only one who he could picture anymore, when he slept, she was in his dreams, even in his waking life her scent and sweet soft voice was all he could feel around him.

The pain was almost crippling at times. He knew Emmett was right; he hadn't signed a new client in months, and he'd had to hire Roberts just so that his business wouldn't go under. But, in his mind, he couldn't think of anything that was worth living for anyway, so what was the point. He lost the only thing that really mattered to him in life. Actually, the only two things that mattered to him, but one without the other just wasn't the same anymore. So, reluctantly and without any real desire, he threw on a pair of faded blue jeans, black Religion T-shirt, and his black Doc Martens. He figured he might as well be comfortable- besides, what was the point of dressing up to just hang out with the guys at Emmett's.

Ready and with time to spare, Edward decided he might as well check to see how Roberts was doing with the case, as well as find out if any new cases had called in to the office. It was about time he started to worry about getting back on the horse so to speak. Emmett made a very good point in pointing out that moping around and torturing himself over something he could never have again was just pointless.

*****TCBS*****

One thing that Bella learned in therapy this time around was that there was no reason for her to be ashamed of her own body. What happened to her as a child wasn't her fault, it was the fault of the adults that were supposed to protect her. That was one thing that would take a lot longer than six months to get past Thankfully, she'd have two wonderful women to help get her past this phase in her life. With that in mind, Bella had asked Leah to take her shopping before Alice arrived to pick her up for the party. At a small boutique not far from her house, she found the perfect outfit, something she was sure Alice would approve of.

Bella enjoyed the surprised look on Alice's face when she walked into the house to see her already dressed and ready to go.

"Wow, Bella, you look... there are really no words."

"Thank you, Alice. I am glad you approve." Bella blushed slightly from the complement.

"Are you comfortable in that outfit though? I don't want you wearing something that would make you uncomfortable. Especially on your first night out, and with a couple of new people." Bella didn't mistake the look of concern on her friends face.

"Yes, Alice. I am sure. The corset's long sleeves actually cover the scars on my arms, the pants are a bit tight being skinny jeans, but they are comfortable. The boots are the only things that I worry a little about, and that is more because they are heels and we both know how good my coordination can be." They both laughed at that. Alice knew all too well how clumsy Bella could really be. "The one thing I learned from both you and Mrs. Cope at Midnight Sun was that I should be comfortable in my own skin. No one and nothing can hurt me more then I hurt myself, and to be honest with you Alice, I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want anyone, or anything to have that power over me ever again."

Alice launched herself at Bella, tears streaming down her face. She was so proud and happy to hear those words come from her friend's mouth. Over the months, she'd grown to love Bella as only a close friend could and only wanted the best for her. That was why she hoped beyond hope that Bella and Edward could work things out tonight.

"I'm so incredibly happy and proud to hear those words coming from you Bella. I think you are going to rock it tonight, and there won't be a soul in the world who will be able to resist you and the strength you now possess."

They conversed with Charlie and the rest of the family a little longer before heading over to Emmett's. On the way there, Alice took the time to explain to Bella what was really going on, and even though she hadn't planned on telling her about Edward, she decided it was best to get everything out in the open. She felt it better not to shatter the confidence and poise that Bella had achieved by surprising her with Edward. Also, telling Bella about him beforehand gave them a chance to call Edward and cancel with him.

"It's fine, Alice. I think it's about time that I spoke with him. Even though I don't agree with the way he went about doing things, now that I've spoken about my past, I have realized that Edward was correct and I need to do something to save others from suffering the same past I did. I also need to apologize for hurting him the way I did. I never even gave him a chance to tell me what he was thinking or feeling before I kicked him out of my life."

Alice reached over to squeeze Bella's hand. Even though her words spoke of nonchalance and confidence, she could still see the small bouts of fear and nerves in Bella's eyes.

"You've come a very long way, Bella, further than anyone ever thought possible in such a short amount of time. Don't misunderstand me- I think it's wonderful, but at the same time it scares me that you will have another setback like the one you had that night."

"I know, Alice. But the difference between that night and today- and the rest of my life- is that I hadn't reached rock bottom yet. Over the last six months I've had time to reflect and think about the things that happened that night, and realize that even while I was still trying to come out of the anesthetic I was too scared to let anyone in mostly in fear of getting hurt but also because I was scared of feeling. I don't want to not feel for the rest of my life out of fear. I want to know and understand trust and love like I've never been given before."

"And you will have that, Bella, I promise you. You will have love like you've never had it before." Alice knew that no words had ever been truer. She knew that Edward still loved Bella, his actions said so even if his words never did.

******TCBS******

Everyone was there just waiting on Bella and Alice, by the time they arrived.

"Welcome to my home, Isabella. It's a real pleasure to have you here," Emmett greeted.

"Bella, please. And thank you, Sir. It is a pleasure to be here," Bella replied, remembering to be respectful and addressing a Dom properly.

"I want you to be comfortable with us here tonight, so we are going to drop all the formalities for this evening. So please just call me Emmett, deal?" Emmett smiled his dimpled boyish smile at Bella, hoping it was enough to relax her.

"If I may be so bold, if you want me to feel comfortable then allow me to address you properly. I would feel as if I were disrespecting you if I didn't"

"Okay, I will make you a deal. When we aren't playing or in a scene you call me Emmett, and when we get the party started you can address me formally. Deal?" Emmett compromised.

"Deal."

Rose walked up to the group and quickly engulfed Bella in a strong hug, "It is wonderful to have you back. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Rose. Thank you for your letters and cookies." The girls shared a light laugh at the mention of Rose's only attempt at baking. Needless to say, the cookies couldn't be more deformed if she'd tried.

"Oh my God, those things couldn't really be edible. I think I still sent them with Alice because they were perfect for throwing at someone in frustration." She laughed at her own ribbing.

"Oh, no, they were delicious- shape notwithstanding- you did great with them."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one telling her. I don't think she believed me when I said it." Emmett winked at both girls before walking away to finish setting up the room the scene was taking part in.

Normally they would do the scene in the playroom, but due to the fact that Edward would get suspicious if they headed in that direction when he arrived, they decided to take the spanking bench and put it in the basement. Besides, with the number of people in the house they may not all fit into the playroom anyway.

After Bella was introduced to everyone and they'd enjoyed some relaxing conversation, Dommenic ushered them to the basement to get started.

"Since we have a couple of you who are new to the lifestyle, we are going to do just a light simple scene tonight," Domenic explained. He walked Jen over to the spanking bench and quickly tied her arms and legs so that she was kneeling and spread in front of the group.

Bella felt a bit uncomfortable with the fact that she was the only one unpaired in the group, that was until the doorbell rang reminding her that Edward had just arrived.

Emmett quickly stood to open the door for Edward. He snickered at seeing how his friend was dressed. He pretty much looked like he dressed himself with the clothes that he'd found on the floor of a dorm room. Emmett thought it was ironic that Isabella was dressed like a sex vixen and his friend looked like a bum.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that Edward Cullen would look like he'd just got out of bed and picked up the first thing he found. You're not put together with the normal stick-in-your ass suit."

"Fuck you. If you're going to give me shit, I will just turn around and go home."

Emmett panicked that Alice would have his ass if he did anything to send Edward away before he spoke with Isabella. He was relieved that Isabella was in agreement with what they were doing.

"Don't go. I was just teasing you. Come on in; we are set up in the basement."

Edward followed Emmett into his basement, but what he saw was definitely not what he was expecting. There was a full-fledged play party going on. Domenic was using a soft suede flogger while he explained how using a soft flogger could enhance the pleasurable sting that was caused from the hit.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Edward was beyond upset that they'd tricked him into coming to a party.

Emmett was behind him to stop him from rushing out of the house.

"Edward, please don't leave." The voice that spoke was enough to not only stop his need to retreat, but freeze him in place. She stood in front of him looking like a sexy vision. One he'd only seen in his dreams.

"You're here? You look..." he trailed off. There weren't words big enough to express how beautiful and amazing she looked.

Without looking at him, Bella asked, "Can we talk?"

*****TCBS*****

**AN: I know this chapter is a little late, but I have a very good reason for that. I am proud to announce that I was very busy writing this whole time. I wrote an OS for Stand Up 4 Katalina (I lost my second mom to Cancer just this year so I fully support all research). I also have an OS for the Breath-Of- Twilight's Halloween countdown (you can find her in my fav authors), and I have an OS in Twilight Fanfiction Advocacy group's Halloween OS thing (Also in my fav Authors).**

**I have signed up to participate in NoNaWriMo this year. I will be working on a OF. It's a little plot bunny that bit me about 3 years ago and I haven't finished. So I am hoping to use November to finish it. But don't worry I will not abandon you guys. I will also work on the update for this story. **

**Story Rec's for this chapter:**

**The Academy of New Beginnings by LolaCullenx - **Bella is sent to a therapeutic boarding school in Utah where she meets bad boy Edward. Sparks will fly, but can each overcome their past to move forward with their future? - **This story is severely underappreciated, please go and show her some love. **

**Letters to Corporal Masen by solosintwilight - **Writing to offer a bit of home to a soldier overseas, she discovers words can bind a friendship. Lonely in war torn Europe, he finds hope in letters from a stranger. What happens when the war is over? – **I feel like I've traveled in time every time she updates this one.**

**Head over Feet by iambeagle - **It's simple, really. A story about two best friends realizing they're head over feet in love. – **This is a cute little fluffy story.**

**Well I hope these stories can keep you entertained until I return. Enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing we all know who the characters belong to. **

**AN: Thank you to Mkystich, who graciously stepped in when my beta had RL drama. Any mistakes are my own. I didn't always follow her suggestions. Also DurtyNelly took time away from working on her book to look this over as well. Without these two beautiful ladies it would be a mess.**

**This chapter has been ready for weeks, but because I thought it was so important, really a panicle turning point in the story I refused to post it until it was beta'd. **

**I have some very good news at least… Chapter 15 is already written and I will be working on its edits in the next week or so, I am hoping to post it for New Year's (if not before).**

**I have more news, but it can wait until the end… Please enjoy you've waited long enough.**

*****TCBS*****

Edward stared at Bella for a few minutes; he couldn't believe she'd requested he stay, let alone speak to him. When she kicked him out, he thought he'd lost all chance to talk to her.

"I understand. I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you at the hospital," Bella said. Edward just stared. She guessed she'd been too harsh on him that day, and might never want anything to do with her again. Ready to turn back and say her farewells to everyone, no longer feeling comfortable with staying at the party, she felt Edward's hand wrap around her wrist – stopping her.

"No! Please, don't leave me."

Edward guided Bella towards Emmett and Rosalie's guest room. He wanted to make sure they had enough privacy for what he wanted to tell her.

"I think the one who needs to be making the apologies is me. I stepped over the line when I went behind your back and got that information on Marcus."

Bella took a deep breath. She needed to center herself before she told him what she concluded while at the center.

"No. You were right. The only way I will ever get over what happened, the only way I will ever get complete closure, is to confront Marcus and make sure what happened to me will never happen to anyone else. I also think that I may not be the only one that's been hurt by him, and maybe, just maybe, there will be someone out there that can come forward, and put him behind bars where he belongs." The fear of all that she was implying made her hands and knees shake. She was going to have to rehash everything that's ever happened to her.

Edward watched her for a few minutes trying to assess if what he was hearing was correct. He was also astonished with what she was telling him. He couldn't believe that it was the same woman he'd met a year prior.

"Isabella, I am speechless. I hope you know that you can count on me for anything, and everything you might need." He left out words that were on the tip of his tongue; _I would do anything to have your love._

"Will you be my lawyer?" She asked.

"Of course, I will be with you every step of the way. I will do this completely pro-bono. You will pay me nothing. All I want is the pleasure of seeing that monster pay for what he did to you," he promised.

Now it was time for Bella to start talking about the other thing she wanted from Edward. She hoped that he would take that well.

"You said I can ask anything of you, right?"

"Of course, Isabella. I will give you anything and everything in my power." He moved forward to take her hand, his way of reassuring her.

Looking down at their clasped hands, Bella forced the words out as quickly and as clearly as she could.

"Will you be my Master again?"

Edward looked at her, trying to wrap his mind around what she was asking of him. There was no way she could know he'd turned his back on the lifestyle when she pushed him away.

"Isabella, you don't know what..." she cut him off before he could say everything she knew he was thinking.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you. I know that you haven't had a submissive since I walked out of your office all those months ago. I also know that you are denying yourself because of the way I reacted, but I need you. Please."

How could he resist any request she'd make of him? He loved her. He knew that, he would do anything, everything in his power for her. But could he do _that_?

"I couldn't live with myself if I did anything that hurt you again. You are the most important thing – person - that's ever entered my life. Isabella, despite how this might sound, I have to tell you..." Edward paused, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans and took a deep breath.

"I did something that I never thought I'd do. Isabella, I love you." Edward looked down preparing himself for the inevitable reaction, for Isabella to slap him again and walk out of his life for good.

"Edward?" Bella waited until he looked up at her before continuing. "I love you, too."

The widest smile Edward had ever seen was gracing Isabella's face. He stared at her for a few minutes, trying to process the words she'd just spoken. She loved him? She felt the same way about him as he did of her? Could that be real? He had to be imagining it, right?

At Edwards continued silence, Bella tried to read his eyes. She could see the questions playing in his mind. She could see that he doubted her, and after the way she reacted at the hospital, she couldn't blame him for reacting the way he was.

"You love me?" She could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Yes. And I can't do what I need to do without you by my side. Please, tell me that you will be there."

Instead of answering her, Edward got up from his chair, and extended his hand for Bella to take. Once she was on her feet, he gathered her in his arms and just held her. He embraced her with all the love and desire that he'd been holding onto since she came into his life.

"Please kiss me, Edward,"

Knowing he couldn't deny her, Edward lowered his lips to hers. Gently at first, but when she pushed her lips more forcefully against his, he increased the pressure. Manipulating Bella's mouth with his, he slipped his tongue past her lips and caressed her tongue with his.

*****TCBS*****

By the time Bella and Edward walked back into living room, the only people left were Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. Alice beamed at the sight of Edward and Bella's entwined hands. The radiant smiles on her friend's faces told her all she needed to know.

"Emmett, I will be by tomorrow to pick up all my equipment," Edward told his friend.

Emmett quickly stood and embraced Edward into a tight hug. "Welcome back, buddy."

Edward couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, his friends reaction was a little over the top, but it wouldn't be Emmett if it were anything less.

Rose made her way over to Bella, hugging her as well. "I told you everything would work out. I told you there would always be someone who would want you to be their submissive."

Bella only nodded her head. Rose had told her that day they'd gone out all those months ago, not to worry. She knew now she never would.

When it was Alice's turn to embrace Bella, she had tears streaking down her face. She was so happy to see the wonderful changes in her friend and patient. All the things Alice hoped one day would happen were finally happening. She was embracing a very different woman than the one she'd first met, one that was hidden behind the scared, lost girl Bella once was.

"I'm so happy and proud of you both," Alice choked out over the lump in her throat.

As soon as everyone was done showing their support for the new couple, Edward quickly took Bella back into his arms. He wouldn't - couldn't- stop touching her. He needed to feel her body pressed against his, even if it was just in a simple form of holding her next to him on the couch.

Bella seemed to feel the same since all she could do is melt into his body. Whenever Edward moved, Bella would make sure that she would move as well. She finally felt complete, as if he were what was missing from her life for the previous months. One of the things she encountered at the center, in her latest stay, was that she became more aware of herself. It was as if she were learning how to live for the first time since she was ten years old. She learned the feelings she always tried to keep buried and hidden were exactly what she needed to let out, so she could finally begin to heal.

*****TCBS*****

After spending a little while with everyone, and Edward making plans with Emmett on when they'd take his equipment back to Edward's house, the new couple left. Not only had it been a long day, but Edward was worried they'd been out too late, considering Bella had been released from the center that day.

"Could I pick you up for breakfast tomorrow?" Edward asked her, as they pulled up to her house.

Bella smiled somewhat shyly at him and nodded.

"There is a lot we need to discuss, especially if we are going to begin a personal and D/s relationship. I want... no, that's not right. I need to know what the boundaries are; how intensely you want to live this lifestyle. Do you want to combine our personal lives along with our BDSM one? We also need to work on getting the process started for the lawsuit."

Bella stopped him by placing her hand over his before he could continue. "Edward, the one thing I can tell you right now, is that when we are discussing the lawsuit I don't want it to be combined with any discussion about our personal lives. The lawsuit will be treated specifically as a business arrangement. It will have no bearing on anything else." Bella took a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing. "One thing I am sure of and I know, is I refuse to taint beautiful memories that we make together as a couple with those having to do with my painful past."

"Anything, Bella. I will do anything you want. If you'd like, we can meet for breakfast tomorrow. Then on Monday you can come by the office and meet with Hamilton and me. Hamilton is my new intern and he will be helping me with the case," Edward explained at Bella's confused look. "And we can discuss how we will proceed with the case. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, Edward, that would be perfect. I look forward to seeing you in the morning for breakfast. Oh, what time should I expect you? I want to be sure to be ready by the time you come by."

"I will call you before I head over this way. Okay?" He asked, and then leaned forward to kiss her luscious lips gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

***TCBS***

The weekend passed with breakfast for the two of them and informing Bella's family about their new status as a couple. Edward also spent time rearranging the equipment in his playroom. There were a few things he'd decided to completely eliminate, refusing to use them on Isabella - ever.

Bella was full of nervous energy when she arrived at Edward's office on Monday. She hadn't been there since the day she found out about Edward locating Marcus.

Walking in she was immediately greeted by a thin, young man, with bright blue eyes and dark long lashes. He introduced himself as Hamilton Roberts, Edward's new paralegal. He was dressed smartly in a crisps blue pinstripe suit, burgundy tie, and white button down shirt.

"Is there anything I can get you, Ms. Swan?" Hamilton asked as soon as he led her into Edward's office.

Before Bella could answer though, Edward spoke up. "Please bring Ms. Swan a diet soda."

"Yes, Sir. I'll get that and we can get started," Hamilton replied.

Bella couldn't remove her eyes from Edward as he made his way around the desk to greet her. He was dressed in a black suit, light blue button down and yellow polka dotted tie. He gave her a smirk, letting her know he'd caught her checking him out, which in turn caused Bella to blush a beautiful pink color that matched her pleated skirt. Her white blouse was a little too transparent for his liking, but it wasn't against some of the rules he'd given her the day before. It covered all the right places, as he'd required, so he'd let it go.

Before Hamilton could return to the office, Edward pushed Bella against the wall closest to the door, and kissed her firmly.

"Mmm, I've wanted to do that from the second you walked into the office. I thought I wouldn't make it around the desk fast enough."

Bella giggled at his over exaggeration.

"Edward, we are in your office," she good-naturedly chastised.

"Isabella, I am aware of where we are, but after months of not seeing, touching or having you in this office, it was going to be impossible for me not to do something I fantasized about all the time."

He wasn't making that up either, it'd been one of his biggest fantasy's to push Isabella against his office wall and have his wicked way with her.

Thinking it was best not to say anything, Bella place a sweet kiss on his lips before making her way to one of the seats in front of his desk. Edward adjusted himself as she took her seat. He'd just sat behind his desk when Hamilton walked back into the office, a soda for Isabella in one hand and a bottle of water in another for Edward.

Edward explained to him that morning, before Ms. Swan's arrival, a little about what they would be discussing. Isabella Swan planned to sue Marcus Volturi for punitive damages stemming from physical, mental and sexual abuse over a four-year span when she was young. They also planned to make sure the information about the lawsuit would be spilled to the media.

"First off, I want to inform you what position Hamilton will have for the trial. Because it would be a conflict of interest for your boyfriend to be your actual lawyer on the case, he will be primary and I will sit second chair."

Bella blushed and looked down in embarrassment when Edward revealed their status as a couple in front of Hamilton.

"Please don't be ashamed, Bella, as a member of this team Hamilton needs to be completely informed. We cannot afford for the defense to surprise him with anything. I also know that some things will be harder for you to talk about in front of either myself or Hamilton, and if you'd prefer, I could arrange for Ms. Cope or Alice to be here for those moments," Edward explained. Bella nodded her head, letting everything that he was telling her sink in.

"Both Ms. Cope and Alice know everything. I don't have a problem with either of them being there, but if I get to choose which I'd prefer Alice." Bella smiled sheepishly at both men.

"No worries Ms. Swan, I will arrange it with Mrs. Whitlock," Hamilton reassured her.

They discussed what would happen next for another hour before Hamilton left them to begin writing up the lawsuit paperwork.

"Get your sexy ass over here now, Isabella," Edward said the second Hamilton made his way out of the office.

With a giddy heart, Bella quickly complied, immediately sitting on his lap. "How are you feeling?"

"I will admit, I'm a little nervous... scared... worried. This is something that I never thought I'd have the courage to do," she explained.

Edward caressed the exposed skin of her leg as he explained how proud he was of her. "I have underestimated you before, and I know you've doubted yourself as well, but I want you to know there is nothing you need to worry about. You've survived some of the hardest things anyone could go through. Even though you've had a few setbacks, what you went through not everyone could surpass. I'm sure there are lots of women who've taken the coward's way out."

Bella shook her head in denial. She wasn't strong; she hadn't survived. The marks that will forever mar her skin are a testament to that. Had she been the things Edward said, she wouldn't have been emotionally crippled for so many years. "No, Edward, the strong one, the one who's helped me the most to get to where I am today, is you. Even though Alice and Ms. Cope have taught me a lot, you are the one that has helped me move passed the emotional stuntedness."

"Oh, my sweet Isabella, please don't make me bend you over this desk and spank the shit out of you. I've done no such thing. All this, where you are, what you've accomplished here today. That is all you." The stern, determined look and tone of Edward's voice left her with no choice but to accept his kind words.

Needing to get some things rearranged, now that Hamilton was going to be lead on Isabella's case, Edward walked her out of the office. Before helping her into her car, he kissed her thoroughly and instructed that he would expect her at his house for dinner, and some light play that evening.

During their breakfast the previous day, Bella admitted to being curious by a few of the things she'd seen in some of the videos and websites she looked into when she first began to do research. Much to Edward's joy, he promised to go slow with her, to begin with some light play until she was more versed into the lifestyle.

***TCBS***

Edward worked in his office, informing a few clients that he'd be taking first chair for their trials. Hamilton would be taking over a lengthy, more intensive case that would need his immediate attention. Relieved that many of the clients agreed without too much fuss, he worked on getting more acquainted with each case.

"Boss," Hamilton called before walking into the office and sitting in the same chair he'd occupied when Ms. Swan was there.

"What's up?"

"I've written up the paperwork for Ms. Swan's case. Would you like to look it over before I take it to the court for filing in the morning?"

Edward extended his arm in request of the papers. He glossed over the wording, but focused more on the details he considered to be most important. "You've written up that Ms. Swan is requesting thirty-five million and one dollars for restitution, why the one?"

Hamilton chuckled, "The one dollar is more to make a statement. The image I would like to project of Ms. Swan is that she isn't really suing for the monetary reason, but the moral one. Thirty-five million would be what she would need to help pay for all the therapy, reconstructive surgeries -should she choose to have the scars marring her arms and legs removed- and repayment to her family for the support they've given her over the years since the abuse. The single dollar would be the payment for the pain and suffering."

Edward laughed. He was proud of the young man sitting in front of him. He would have a wonderful future and Edward was happy to be the one that took him under his wing.

"Very good, Hamilton. I wouldn't have ever thought of something like that."

"Well, with your permission, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan is a lovely young woman and I hate that she's been through so much."

Edward nodded in agreement. Hamilton was absolutely correct about Bella. He finished looking the document over and sent Hamilton on his way. He too needed to get out of there if he was going to make it home in time to prepare for Isabella's arrival.

*****TCBS*****

**AN: I've signed up to do the Jan Drabble Wars, so I will be busy working on that for the next week to two weeks. Like I said do not fear that chapter 15 is already written, and once I finish my drabble I will work on chapter 16.**

**I can also tell you that chapter 15 will have a lime, and we will get into the playroom. I am going to ask my friend to look that chapter over to make sure that I've portrayed the playroom activities correctly. One thing I dislike is an inaccurate account of the lifestyle. It was one of the reasons I felt the need to write this story. I might just be crucified for this comment, but 50 Shades, depicts it so incorrectly that, and I refuse to do the same.**

**Recs:**

**School of Mischief by Mkystich: This is her piece for the December Drabble Wars, and let me tell you it's good… Ive been privileged enough to PR part of it as well as write with her for this story. This is her official summary… **December Drabble War Entry - Having to maintain the family tradition, Bella starts her two year requirement at the prestigious CV Academy. To the outside world CVA seemed like a socialite high school where students ended up becoming governors, senators, CEOs, lawyers, and doctors, but the students knew there was more to the school then that.

**Harkham's Case by Scarlettplay: This is the most original, sweet, special Edward I've read in a long time. Please if you don't read another new story go read this one, you wont regret it. This is her official summary… **AH, OOC. B/E. "If it's not Asperger's, then what is it?" Bella asked. Alice paused before answering, "We don't know what he has. He was the first documented case. For now, he's called Harkham's Case number one." Bella smiled as a tear leaked out. "Okay." But nothing was. This changed everything. Rated M for adult content even though it starts out in high school.

**Heavy by LolaCullenx: This story is so seriously under reviewed it's not even funny. I could not begin to describe it correctly so I will just let her summary explain it… **Bella is sent to a therapeutic boarding school in Utah where she meets bad boy Edward. Sparks will fly, but can each overcome their past to move forward with their future? AH

Last and definitely not least… A story I am proud to say I get to PR…

**Between Us by Nuttyginger: It's a story about just when you thought you are getting your life back together, you are doing good, the one and only person you've ever loved fully walks back into your life…. This is her summary… **He was the same and different all in one body. The boy I had once loved had turned into a man...temptation in a tie, had swagger for days...and a curious British lilt that makes my insides tumble. Could we ever be what we were or am I just completely screwed? AH, ExB


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns the characters I just own the plot…**

**AN: First of all, I want to thank SexyLexiCullen for being an amazing person and agreeing to look this over for me. **(and yes I am still squealing and fan-girling over it)** Thankfully she liked the plot enough to want to stay on as my new beta. Secondly, Lisa at EBS needs to be thanked for being my boot camp drill sergeant, and for getting me to focus on this chapter, so I could have it to you all quickly.**

**WARNING: There is content in this chapter that can be a trigger for some. In other words, I do discuss a bit of what happened to Bella. It mostly takes place after the lime, so if you prefer to stop reading at that point I understand. Know that I lived through some of the events that are discussed in this story and I will try to not get too graphic with them. **

**If I don't post again before the January Drabble Wars, know that I will be working on the next chapter as soon as they are over.**

**That's it for now. I'm sure I will have more at the bottom… Enjoy**

*****TCBS*****

When Edward arrived at his home, he had just enough time to warm up the take-out he'd bought from his favorite Italian restaurant. He was also able to select the outfit he wanted Isabella to wear in the playroom.

For her first time, he didn't want her to be completely bare. Edward knew that being naked would be pushing her limit. Today, however, he had a particular outfit in mind that he wanted to see her in.

And he'd hoped that —taking her worries into consideration—would reassure her of his love, and how much he cared about her well-being.

In the future, though, Bella being totally nude while in the playroom would be mandatory.

Just as he was walking out of the playroom, he heard the sound of a car pulling into his driveway. Wanting to give Isabella enough time to get to the door, he went into the kitchen to grab his food out of the oven before he answered. Since things had changed so much and so quickly, he knew she'd be nervous.

He went from thinking he'd never see her again, to Isabella declaring her feelings for him, and now she was to be in his playroom. The thought alone made his heart swell; he was filled with pure, unadulterated joy.

"Hello, beautiful," he greeted her as soon as he opened the door.

"Good evening, sir," she replied, keeping her head down and her tone hushed.

Edward couldn't stand not being able to look into her expressive, smoldering eyes.

He lifted her chin to meet her gaze. "We are not in the playroom yet, Bella. Please, don't hide from me."

The beaming smile she gave him was enough to show she understood. He wanted to have dinner with his girlfriend, not his submissive.

Edward ushered her from the foyer into the set dining room. "I have taken the liberty of getting us some Italian food. I hope you like angel hair pasta with roasted tomatoes and herbed chicken."

"I love it. Thank you, Edward. Italian is actually one of my favorite types of food."

Pleased with that reply, he set the plates down and they began to eat. They both made light conversation as they sipped the red wine he'd brought with him. He had no plans to allow Isabella to leave that evening, so drinking would give him the best excuse; he knew it was a bit shady, but he thought she would understand when he explained how much he desired to share a bed with her.

The relaxed, pleasant meal allowed the couple to discuss a bit more about what would be going on that evening. Edward made it quite clear. He'd set out an outfit for her, but she shouldn't get accustomed to wearing anything while they were in there. He also told her that if he wanted her in something, he would make sure to provide it. She wouldn't ever have to worry about doing anything.

Bella, in turn, explained how embarrassed she was about him seeing her bare form—all of the damage she'd done to her body—especially the latest scar, the one she'd inflicted on herself after Edward told her about finding Marcus.

Bella didn't miss the look of shame and guilt that quickly flashed through Edward's eyes, even if he tried to hide it.

"Edward, it wasn't your fault. I did this to myself, not you. I was the one who couldn't deal with my emotions. Even after you and Alice showed me a positive outlet… I still chose to hurt myself." Bella's gaze fell to her plate. "I just really needed to feel… I was so numb," she murmured in a whisper.

Edward dipped his head low to meet her eyes. "But if I hadn't looked for Marcus, none of this would've ever happened. No escape would have been needed. You wouldn't have felt you couldn't trust us."

Bella held his hand in hers, and they agreed to disagree, both knowing they'd always blame themselves.

Nevertheless, Bella was grateful. If she hadn't reached rock bottom, she wouldn't be sitting next to Edward—eating a lovely dinner—and they would have never professed their love for each other.

Edward felt immense guilt. She would have never left him—pushed him out of her life for six months—had he just respected her wishes, and never searched for Marcus.

As soon as they were finished eating, Edward stood to clear away the plates and informed Bella they'd be heading into the playroom when he returned.

*****TCBS*****

Edward escorted Bella into the playroom, showing her where all the toys were located, and what type of toys he would use with her in the future. He also explained how the whipping bench worked, even though she'd seen it used at Emmett's house days prior.

Edward showed Bella something that he knew she wasn't aware of—since she only could've seen it in pictures, never in actual use—the St. Andrew's cross. He'd promised her that the next time she would be in the room with him, he would bind her to it.

Bella blushed a deep crimson. There was no way Edward could know she'd seen her favorite porn star, James Deen, use it in one of the videos she'd watched. She was very excited and anticipated the next time they would be in there.

Edward went over a few other things that he thought were important for her to know about the room, and explained what they would be doing that evening.

"Isabella, tonight I will just be introducing you to . . . some of the more basic things that I've fantasized about doing with you." He stepped toward her, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "I've wanted to know what being inside that sweet mouth of yours is like." Reaching out, Edward traced her bottom lip with his thumb, holding back a groan at the mental image alone—fucking her hot, little mouth.

"I've also needed to taste you on my tongue," he whispered, his nose touching Bella's ear. It tickled and made her tingle below her waist, but she wouldn't dare make a sound, nor did she indicate his actions had any effect. "And bury my fingers deep within that sweet pussy of yours."

Edward could see how her breathing picked up at his descriptions. It was obvious she'd enjoyed his words, and he imagined she was picturing them in her mind as he said them.

With a final instruction to change from what she was wearing to the ensemble sitting by the door, he left her to get into his own gear.

Bella looked at the garment and wondered how she'd ever get herself into it. The black vinyl dress had a corset top with white lace fringe and the skirt ruffled out, but it looked like it'd be a snug fit.

It seemed so small and tight; she even thought it might not be her size.

As if Edward knew she'd be apprehensive, a note with a small bottle of baby powder sat next to it.

_Isabella, _

_The vinyl will slip on easily if you lightly dust your body with the powder. It helps to absorb any perspiration that may be on your skin. Please, do not worry, my love. Alice told me your size, and I know it will fit you perfectly. _

_Love, Edward_

Doing as the note said, Bella put the dress on quickly enough to get into a submissive pose—kneeling on the floor with her head down, a standard position—before he came back.

The moment he walked in to see her waiting for him in that sexy, sinful dress, his already erect cock became harder, his desires more demanding. His own vinyl pants were threatening to rip at the zipper.

Not wanting to waste any time, he grabbed the back of her neck forcefully, placing his other hand under her chin before firmly placing his lips to hers.

The vigor in his actions—the rapid enforcements—were shocking but exciting for Bella; she could already feel some wetness seep out of her.

"So fucking beautiful." Edward growled as soon he pulled away. "Do you remember what your safe words are, Isabella?"

She nodded, but that wasn't good enough for Edward. He demanded she answer him verbally. "Yes, sir. Green, means I am fine with what is going on. Yellow, is that it's pushing my comfort level, and it lets you know to proceed with caution. Red, is that you need to stop immediately."

"Very good, my pet," he praised, as he lovingly stroked her cheek.

Then, Edward helped her get to her feet and ushered her toward the bed that was in the room. As Bella inspected it more closely, she noticed it had loops on each of the posts with restraints attached.

Lifting her onto the bed, he asked to see what color they were on. When Bella assured him she was comfortable, he continued.

Edward proceeded to show her the black and purple heart shaped riding crop he was going to use on her. "Isabella, I want you to flip onto your stomach. I will then bind your legs to either side of the bed. Let me know if it gets uncomfortable for you."

Bella did as commanded, trying hard not to rub her thighs together. She'd already been warned, she was not allowed to give herself any relief. She was already having trouble keeping her breathing regulated and her moans at bay; his hands ghosting over her heated flesh demanded they be voiced. Unfortunately, she let a gasp escape when he lightly slid his finger over her moist slit.

"Oh, my sweet pet. You're wet for me, aren't you?" Edward couldn't help himself, pushing his finger inside her soaked pussy. His digit glided right in, due to her wetness, but it was a tight fit—caused an awestruck gasp to fall from Edward's lips. He'd need to use another finger, to prepare her body for when he'd bury his cock deep inside her. "Isabella, you're so tight…" His hand moved, very slightly in and out; Bella bit her lip to stop herself from groaning in pleasure. "I need to know." His eyes didn't leave his hand. "Are you a virgin?" Edward met her stare.

When she tensed, he wondered if she was afraid to tell him if she was, but what came out of her mouth was not what he was expecting.

"Yellow." Even if she wasn't a virgin, she wasn't ready to tell him that story—how a dildo Marcus abused her with stole her virginity.

"Do I need to stop touching you?" Disappointment marred his features, but his concern for her outweighed his desire. "You need to tell me what is causing you to say 'yellow'."

"The touching is fine...wonderful even, Sir. It's the line of questioning that I'm uncomfortable with," she answered in a low unsteady voice.

"We'll drop it for now, but know that we will be discussing this, Isabella." Not wanting to completely ruin their time together, he began to kiss all along her body. He immediately felt her relaxing and responding to his touch again. All of which spurred him on, wanting more and more, to taste more of her, touch every part of her—his hand itching to take hold of the crop. Isabella needed to feel his love for her in the only way she'd understand. He knew she wanted it, and he needed to give it to her.

When he finally felt she was back to the calm yet excited state she was in before he questioned her, he lifted the crop and swiftly brought it against her pert ass. He enjoyed watching her skin pinken in the shape of the heart at the end of the crop.

He placed an open-mouth kiss on that exact spot.

The feelings that were flowing through Bella's body were overwhelming. The sting of the crop was welcoming. It was similar to what she felt when she used to cut and after the conversation Edward almost started about her purity, it was very welcomed. The amount of desire that was coursing through her was more than she'd ever felt before. She wanted to have that familiar ache of need be relieved; she knew only Edward would be able to do that for her.

Bella had been so lost in her own thoughts and yearning that she was surprised to feel his tongue lick at her soaked core.

Edward's moan was louder than the one that she'd let slip. This was something he'd been dreaming about for months. He didn't bother with correcting Bella for her minor misdeed. She tasted better than what his imagination had conjured up. He lapped at her like a thirsty man stranded in the desert, one who came upon water for the first time in miles. His fingers were diving deeper into her body, curling and pressing on that spongy spot he knew would push her over the edge.

With just a few strokes, her legs began to shake, and he could tell she was close to falling over.

One final hard pinch to her swollen clit had her whole body convulsing, a scream coming from her mouth. She hoped he wouldn't be too hard on her for letting the sounds escape.

After giving her body a chance to relax, he released her from the restraints before commanding her to kneel.

"Isabella, I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. If this will be a trigger for you, you need to speak up now."

Instead of speaking, Bella just licked her lips in anticipation of tasting him. She was eager to finally have him in her mouth; she'd imagined it so many times while she worked for him.

Taking her silence as confirmation, Edward wove his fingers into her hair and slowly brought her face closer to his painful erection. With his free hand, he lowered the zipper of his pants and eased his hard length out of the tight vinyl.

"Open," was all he said before he pushed himself into her mouth, the tip of his dick reaching her throat.

Bella's eyes immediately began to water, trying and failing at not gagging.

"Breathe through it," he explained, although his own breath hitched at the sensation.

Bella worked hard at doing as he instructed, but found it difficult. When he eased himself almost all the way out, she took a deep breath through her nose. The only thing she didn't anticipate was him swiftly pushing back in.

"God, it's better than I ever dreamed. Isabella, your mouth is so warm and slick. Just the way I love it."

His words encouraged her; they helped. She was moaning, instead of gagging, every time his cock hit the back of her throat. She also worked diligently at swallowing down the saliva that began to pool in her mouth.

Bella noticed that Edward enjoyed it, too, since his own sounds became louder. So with that knowledge, she decided to use her tongue as well. Every time he would pull out of her, she would twirl it around his impressive length and lick down his shaft, and she used her hand to jack whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth.

"That's it, little girl. That's the way I like it…Just like that…ugh."

He knew it'd been a while since he'd gotten a release that wasn't self-induced. But he was already at his peak, which was surprising. He'd been trained to last a lot longer than that.

"I'm about to come, Isabella. You better swallow every drop, and lick my cock clean—or there will be serious consequences."

With a few more pulls on her head, Edward was spilling into her mouth. The taste wasn't as pleasant as she'd read about, but it wasn't all _that_ bad either.

Once he was done, she swallowed it all down, and then licked the rest of him clean before releasing him.

Still holding on to her hair, Edward forced her face up to his, kissed her lips—hard. He put as much passion and gratitude as he could into the kiss.

"Good job, little girl. You follow instructions well." There was playfulness in his tone.

Bella beamed inside, but fought hard to keep her face composed. She was so happy at being complimented; especially since that was the first time she'd ever done that.

The look of concentration on Bella's face made Edward finally laugh out loud, as he helped her to her feet.

"Come on, my sweet little girl. Let's get you out of this outfit and we can go talk in my bedroom."

Bella remained silent but wondered why they would be going into his bedroom.

Edward picked up her neatly folded clothes and ushered her toward their new destination.

*****TCBS*****

After they'd both showered—where Edward gave her a sweet, slow release using his fingers—and Bella was once again dressed, he led her to the bed so they could talk.

"Bella, why did you call yellow?" he asked her right away.

"Because the question was making me uncomfortable." Her voice was meager, almost a whisper.

Since she wasn't looking at him, Edward gently took ahold of her chin between his forefinger and thumb, guiding her face back to his. "Baby, you need to tell me so I know what I did wrong. Please know that you can talk to me openly, honestly.

"I'm not a virgin, Edward." She tried to hide her face, but he held on tight.

Bella averted her gaze instead.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, baby. It shouldn't make you uncomfortable to tell me that."

"It is... It—It's...Marcus...it's his...he's...he's the reason." She finally rushed out. Bella hated having to talk about sad things, especially after the wonderful experience they'd just shared.

Before his own brain could register, Edward was up and pacing the floor. He had to have heard her wrong. He would kill that bastard with his bare hands if he raped Isabella. Wasn't the mental abuse and molestation enough? He had to violate her sweet, perfect body as well? Just hearing

"I-I'm sorry, Edward." Bella's wails brought him back to the here and now.

"Don't apologize." Just as quickly as he'd stood, he knelt beside her and took her hand in his. "Baby, please, don't cry. _I'm_ sorry I reacted so badly. I was just surprised. Can we talk about what happened?"

After the way he'd reacted, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to discuss it anymore; however, she knew it was best to just tell him everything now instead of when they were in court or in front of Hamilton.

"He never... He used..." she stuttered, finding it difficult to find the proper words to tell Edward, exactly how Marcus took her innocence away.

"Did he rape you?" Edward figured it'd be easier just to ask her a yes or no question until she could compose her thoughts a little more.

"No. He never actually penetrated me. He'd rub against me, and use a toy, but him physically, never." She sniffled.

Edward grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to clean her face. "Okay, okay. So now I know no toys. At least until you're more comfortable," he amended when the sides of her lips began to pull down in a frown.

"Have you ever been with a man?"

Bella shook her head no. "I've never physically been with anyone. That was even the first time I'd ever done anything like we did in the playroom. No one's ever tasted from me or I them."

A small smile crept up Edward's face. "Oh, Bella, baby. This is wonderful; you're still a virgin. A toy doesn't mean that you lost your innocence. Only physical intercourse could cause that. I must admit, knowing I will be your first, and your first for the things we've done this evening makes me so damn happy." He kissed her softly and sweetly before taking her hand in his once more.

"There is more that we need to discuss, but I think that was a hard enough conversation to have today. What do you say we go to bed?"

"Edward, I need to get home." Bella lightly protested.

"Nope. I called Charlie while you were getting dressed. You are spending the night here. With me. In my bed. I want to hold you in my arms." He gave her those sad, puppy eyes, making her completely powerless against him.

"Okay, fine, but I have nothing to wear to bed."

Faster than she'd ever seen him move, Edward pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers for her to sleep in.

While Bella changed again in the bathroom, he pulled down the blankets and prepared the bed for them to sleep. He couldn't wait to just wrap his arms around her and hold on to her all night.

*****TCBS*****

**AN: May 2013 be filled with love and all good things for you all.**

**Recs:**

**If you haven't read any of The Storm Series by SexyLexi, what are you waiting for? Start with Quiet Storm and go on to the rest… I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**Seventh and Pine **by:** Iambeagle – **The things poor Edward has to deal with on Thanksgiving and Black Friday will have you cracking up for hours… here is her summary… Eating food, drinking beer, and watching football are acceptable ways to spend your Thanksgiving Day. Wooing your niece's insanely attractive babysitter, however, is not. EPOV

**Because of a Boy **by:** Cutestkidsmom – **Yes this is a T rated story, but if you never read a T story again you must read this… The way the author shows the life of the families of those wonderful, special people with Autism is amazing. I know my description could never do it justice so here is hers…Edward is the son of an Autistic father. Bella is the mother of an Autistic son. What happens when their paths cross. Can they find peace and love with in the chaos. Rated T for minor language and some adult situations.

**By Your Leave **by:** jonesn353402 – **Bella is a widow and single mother who puts an ad in the paper to rent a spare room in her home for extra cash… The person who answers it might just help her with more than paying the rent… her summary is much better… *WINNER* Judges Vote SMYPContest 2012! Honorably discharged Sergeant Major Edward Cullen meets widow Bella Black and her young son Seth. The ad says room for rent, but maybe they have more to offer each other than just space.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything we all know who does. I just like to screw with their minds.**

**AN: First and foremost a huge thank you to my amazing beta, SexyLexiCullen, for all her help in cleaning up this mess. Secondly, thanks to Mkystich for helping me get over the writer's block and WCing with me.**

**Also, big thanks to Ocsickgirl and Witchyvampgirl for discussing this story in the FB group.**

**I'm so sorry for the delay in posting, but I had a bad case of writers block. I knew where I wanted to go with this chapter but I couldn't get the words to do what I wanted.**

*****TCBS*****

As they made their way into Charlie's house, Bella wondered if her new accessories were visible through her bra. Edward promised they wouldn't be seen, but she wasn't too sure. She realized just how well Edward knew her when he came back to the bedroom. The nipple clamps provided the amount of pain she needed. Edward also explained that if she was feeling especially anxious, she could pull on the jeweled chain that joined the two tweezer-like clamps.

"Relax, baby. No one can see the clamps. I promise. Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I do. It's just that this is so new for me, I feel like I have a neon sign pointing to my chest." A small smile crept up Edward's face at her admission.

"Trust me; they are invisible to everyone else, but you and me. And I promise that once I take them off, the tingling will feel like a treat," he whispered, just as they were walking into the living room where her father was waiting for them.

"Bells?" Charlie asked as soon as he came into the room. He knew that things couldn't be easy for Bella. He'd seen the news report that morning. Luckily, they still didn't have the name of the person who was suing Marcus, but it wouldn't be long before they were knocking on his door to harass his daughter.

"Charlie, good morning," Edward greeted. "I was hoping we could talk about a few things. The fact that the media has quickly become aware of the lawsuit, I know it won't be long before they find out about Bella and where she lives. Just like you, I'd like to do my best to protect her. So, I was thinking she could stay at my house. It's gated and no one can come onto the premises unless they have the code or are given access. Of course, you will have all access information..."

While Edward and Charlie continued to talk, Bella thought back to what happened that morning.

_They had just finished getting ready for the day when Edward's phone rang. The caller ID indicated that it was Hamilton, and Edward quickly answered the call._

"_Hamilton, what's going on?" Edward was anxious to know why his employee would be calling, especially since Hamilton knew he was on his way to the office anyway._

"_I think you need to turn on your television. The actual station doesn't matter, but I have it tuned on to MSNBC."_

_Following Hamilton's suggestion, Edward quickly tuned into the news station. What they were greeted with caused Bella to gasp, and then quickly fall onto the bed._

"_Hamilton, I'm going to stay with Bella today. Can you handle the office by yourself?" he asked the instant he saw how pale Bella's face had become. _

"_Not a problem, boss," Hamilton replied before ending the call._

"_Baby? Are you okay? Talk to me." Edward was quick to sit next to Bella and try to soothe her._

"_It's really happening, isn't it?" Bella asked in a whisper._

_Edward quickly engulfed her into his arms, wanting to show Bella as much support as he could provide. _

"_Yes, love. I told you last night that Hamilton was filing the paperwork. He might've been able to file late last night."_

"_I know, but I didn't think the news would find out about it so fast." Bella pointed to the TV that was still playing the loop of Marcus Volturi being served a subpoena. She knew the media would eventually find out about the suit, but never did she think it was going to happen as Marcus was being handed the papers._

"_Baby, Arizona is an hour ahead of us. Their courts opened earlier than ours did, and there are always Pap's hanging outside any one of the Volturi homes. Especially with the way that things have been with the brothers lately."_

_Edward then proceeded to tell her how there'd been some fighting with the brothers. They want to expand the business, while Marcus wants to stay put. He'd argued that expanding it would open them up to bigger problems, and he feared it would grow out of their control. Aro and Caius explained that Marcus was afraid to let them grow as much as he did. _

_Marcus was trying to keep them from having more power than him. One such argument happened so publicly that the paparazzi decided to stalk them for a while. _

"_But that says nothing about it being related to the family squabble. It clearly says he was being served with a sexual assault suit."_

"_That's exactly what it is. So, what's wrong?" Edward was having trouble understanding what was going through her mind._

_Bella thought they were suing for mental and physical abuse, not assault; the wording bothered her. She had to take a few minutes to think of the proper words on how to express this to Edward._

"_I wasn't raped, Edward. You said so last night. You said that I was still a virgin."_

_Trying to find an easy way to say it, Edward racked his brain for a minute before he explained it to her. _

"_Baby, even though I said Marcus didn't rape you, because his physical body part did not penetrate you, what he did was still sexual abuse. He took advantage of your young age and inexperience, and he touched your body in ways he shouldn't have." Edward held Bella as she began to cry in earnest. _

_Bella was angry with herself, upset that she was letting what was going on in the news effect her to the point where she wanted to cut. She didn't want to let the lawsuit cause her to fall back to old habits. She thought the best thing to do was to tell Edward what she was feeling to see if he had any suggestions. This was going to be her first time expressing her need in such a way, and it was making her a bit nervous._

"_Sir?" she asked to get his attention. _

_Edward smirked. "Yes?" _

_While her tear-stained cheeks betrayed her bravado, he was proud that she was strong enough to ask for something, even when she was stressed. He knew she was having a hard time; he read her body better than she even knew he could. Edward could tell that she was close to losing it and needed her own brand of pain. He had just the thing, too. _

"_Could we go to the playroom?"_

"_I'm sorry…No, Isabella, we shouldn't. I don't want you to become dependent on the playroom. I want you to enjoy it, not see it as an escape. I have an idea, though, something that will help." With that explanation, he had gone in search for what she needed. _

Bella was brought out of her memories when Charlie asked, "Have you spoken to Renee yet?"

"Not yet," she answered, her voice was just barely loud enough for Charlie and Edward to hear.

"Bella, I know how hard this is for you, but you have to include your mother. She is a part of this; she was the one that brought that man into your lives. She should also be here."

"I know that, Dad. But I don't know if she will be able to handle it. It was hard enough on our relationship when I told her about it at the Center. How do you think she is going to be now that it's becoming so public? If it weren't for Phil the last time, she and I might still not be on speaking terms. He's helped us both get through so much. Besides, I know how hard the reality of it all has been on her. I don't want to hurt her more. She is still my mother…after all."

Edward noticed that during her whole speech that Bella kept tugging at her shirt. He knew this was stressing her out so much that she was looking for the physical pain. In an effort to help her, he suggested that he be the one to contact Renee and explain everything to her.

Bella readily agreed and was even more grateful to have Edward in her life.

A few more topics were discussed; they panned out how they were going to deal with the media and the lawsuit.

By the time the couple left, they'd devised a plan that assured Bella would never be alone—whether it was Jake, Leah, Sue, or Charlie—someone would be with her when Edward couldn't.

Once Bella was done packing most of her clothes, Edward loaded her bags into his car, and they headed home.

*****TCBS*****

As soon as they got home, Bella went straight toward the kitchen with the promise to cook Edward a thank you dinner.

Meanwhile, Edward had gone into the playroom to prepare for the removal of the clamps. Keeping in mind that he couldn't use any toys—and with keeping his promise to put her on the St. Andrew's Cross the next time he had her in there—Edward thought about using a blindfold and making Bella use her other senses to relax and make herself more aware of where she was. Once he was done, he went into the kitchen to see how Bella was doing with dinner.

"How's dinner coming along?"

Bella turned when she heard Edward behind her, but she didn't expect him to be that close to her, which caused her to jump slightly.

He ran his hands up her torso until he reached the little chain; he pulled it, causing Bella to moan. She'd forgotten that she was even wearing the clamps.

By this point, her nipples were pretty much numb unless the chain was pulled. "Mmm, that feels so good."

"Answer me, Isabella. How is dinner coming along?" Edward asked once more. He could hear the huskiness in his own voice, too.

"It's almost ready, Sir. All I have to do is add the sauce." Bella was working hard to answer him while she fought the need to rub her thighs together.

That morning, before Hamilton had called, they'd discussed what was required of her. They were going to try to live in a twenty-four/seven relationship. Though, Edward also explained that he wanted time for them to just be Edward and Bella as well. Depending on the tone in Edward's voice, Bella would know what was expected. The command in his voice told her it was going to be a dinner between Edward the Dom and his pet.

While Bella finished up with her cooking duties, Edward went to the dining room table to clear it of anything that could become broken or stained by the sauce.

Minutes later, when Bella walked in, the table was down to the bare wood, and the two gold candles—that were usually in the center—were on the buffet.

Bella set the two plates down quietly. She was nervous as to what Edward had arranged, wondering why he would remove everything.

Edward sat at the head of the table, but his chair was not completely pushed in. Before Bella could move to sit in the chair to his right, he took a hold of her wrist. "Isabella, please stand in front of me," Edward instructed.

Doing what was ordered, Bella quickly stood between Edward's thighs. He reached behind her to carefully move his plate to the side, and then he lifted her up onto the edge of the table.

He then carefully slid her jeans off her hips and unbuttoned her blouse—ridding her of everything except her bra and panties.

"What have you made us for dinner, my pet?"

"It's...um... It's…Honey Pecan Pork Chops with Broccoli, Sir." Bella could barely get her mouth to work properly so that she could speak. The excitement was causing her mind to turn to mush. She knew that whatever it was he had planned for dinner was going to test her ability to think clearly.

"Mmm, looks delicious, thank you. Now, lie back, so that I can enjoy my meal." Edward helped to ease her down gently.

Edward positioned her legs, which were hanging off the table, on either side of his outer thighs. He placed his plate on her lower abdomen, where she could feel the pressure of his fork and knife working the plate.

"Wow, Isabella, you're a fantastic cook. This is amazing."

"Thank you, Sir." She worked hard to contain the smile; his praise was encouraging and made her feel elated.

With a fork-full of food, Edward made sure to scoop up some of the pecan sauce, purposely letting it drip onto Isabella's right inner thigh.

Leaning in, his tongue lapped at the savory, honey goodness—making sure his moan of appreciation could be felt against her skin. "It tastes even better with a hint of Isabella," he added, his lips never leaving her leg.

Bella bit the inside of her cheek to prevent the whimper that threatened to spill. Her need for him was growing, and she felt the wetness seep into her panties. The more Edward ate, more sauce would land on her.

With each drop, Edward's tongue and lips would follow.

When the last of it landed on the trim of her panties, he licked and then nipped at the sensitive skin there—almost causing Bella to flail and fall off the table—it felt so good.

To add to the teasing, Edward kept whispering about: how sweet the pecans and the honey sauce were, or how soft and tender the pork chops were, how it had just melted on his tongue.

He'd lightly ghost his hands up and down her thighs as he made to get more pieces, or he'd breathe against her wet panties—using the excuse that he was leaning in closer toward his plate.

By the time he was done eating his entire plate of food, he could see that her underwear was pretty much drenched, her breathing was heavy and erratic, her breasts were heaving, and she kept clenching and unclenching her hands. He knew she was ready; he'd brought her to the point of driving her crazy.

As Edward helped her to sit up and get off the table, he couldn't resist lightly touching her skin. He needed her to be hyper-aware of what his touch felt like on her skin, if his plans for the playroom were going to work.

Bella sat as instructed, so she could eat her own meal; however, as Edward helped push her chair in, he swiped more sauce onto his middle finger.

"Here…taste," he whispered, his finger a mere inch from her lips. "Tell me how wonderful, how sweet and flavorful…" Edward watched as his digit disappeared into her hot, little mouth.

Bella let out a loud, throaty groan, swirling her tongue to get the last bit of sauce.

The sight and feel of her lips had Edward flustered, but he masked it. "Eat your meal and then meet me in the playroom, Isabella." He made sure his demand didn't sound weak; his voice gave nothing of his lust away.

Bella agreed while her body practically trembled with anticipation.

The way his breath had teased her ear, the way his fingers had touched her shoulder . . . even the way he purred her name had her ready to explode without him touching her intimately.

*****TCBS*****

Edward was glad that he had his little solo session in the bathroom—jacking his dick to the thought of Isabella alone—while she finished eating.

It had calmed him, and it helped to alleviate some of his need because . . .

When Edward walked into the playroom, he saw that Isabella was ready and in position—just as he'd told her to be that morning.

Seeing what was displayed before him—Isabella's legs wide-open, exposing her pussy, her breasts pushed out, her nipples red and swollen from wearing the clamps—was making him hard all over again.

"Isabella, please follow me," he instructed and walked toward the St. Andrews Cross. "Raise your arms as high as you can and try to reach those rings at the top."

As soon as Isabella's wrists were within reach, Edward cuffed them tightly. "Now, spread your legs to line up with the rings at the bottom." Once her ankles were in position, he fastened those cuffs as well.

"What are your safe words?" he asked her.

Edward was going to make sure she remembered them before each session, and until they became a part of her.

"Green means I'm okay. Yellow means you're pushing my limits, but that I can keep trying, and red is stop," Bella answered, her voice strong and confident.

"Very good. Now I'm going to blindfold you. How does that make you feel?"

"Green, Sir."

"Excellent." He kissed her soft lips as he placed the cloth over her eyes. "The purpose of this is to enhance your other senses. I want you to be aware of everything: what direction my voice comes from, what touches your skin, what something smells like. And I want you to tell me the answers to each question I ask. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Where am I, Isabella?" he asked.

With her sight gone, she couldn't tell for sure, but he sounded like he was a few feet away from her and to her left. When she answered correctly, she couldn't stop the beaming smile from lighting up her face.

"Do you hear anything else?"

Now she could hear the soft beat of a song and the deep timber of the male artist. Again, he praised her for her accurate answer.

When something soft tickled the skin under her right breast, she jumped slightly, which earned her a stern reprimand.

"If you were paying attention, you would've heard me approaching and you would not have jumped."

"I'm sorry, Sir. It just tickled me," Bella began to explain, but she was cut off by a sting on her right thigh.

"What I have in my hand, Isabella, is called a Tickle and Whip. It has a small leather whip on one end and it has a feather on the other. For every answer you get correct, I will touch you somewhere on your body with the feather. For every answer you get wrong, you will feel the sting of the whip. Do you understand the rules of our little game better now, Isabella?" Edward quietly asked with a wicked glint shining in his gaze, although Bella couldn't see that—his enjoyment.

"Yes, Sir," she answered, her voice firm and strong.

"What do you smell?" He jumped back into the questions.

Taking a deep breath, Bella tried to decipher all the different scents in the room. Bleach and other cleaning products were the main ones she picked up first, but taking a second slower breath, she was able to smell something sweet, like fruit.

With another correct answer, she was rewarded with the feather tickling her nipple. The sensations were extraordinary; the lack of vision helped enhance the rest of her senses. Just then, Bella noticed the change in the song that was playing. It became more instrumental than the previous one, but it still had a male vocalist. She wasn't paying enough attention to really tell what the lyrics were about. Then again, her body was starting to feel overwhelmed with need and desire.

Edward rubbed something soft and wet against her lips. "Bite," he instructed.

Once she took a tiny, tentative nip, he asked her what she tasted.

"It's a piece of melon," she answered.

That earned her—not only a tickle on her other nipple—but a soft caress with the leather part of the whip against her swollen clit. She was so turned on, the whip glided easily, creating a nice friction, and she could feel the wetness dripping down.

Edward knew how aroused she was at that point. He decided it was a good time to change the playlist on the iPod dock and remove the clamps.

"Isabella, you have done so well, my pet. I'm going to remove your clamps now. This may be a bit more uncomfortable than what you're used to, but I promise to make it better."

When Edward removed the first one, the rush of blood to the area was so intense that a small whimper escaped her throat and tears threatened to soak the blindfold.

Edward was quick to put his mouth over her aching nipple and soothe it with his tongue while his fingers found their way to her wet pussy.

"Shhh, shhh. I know it hurts, my pet, but try to focus on what my hand is doing—how good my fingers feel pushing in and out of your sopping, wet pussy." His soft words and husky tone helped her redirect the attention like he suggested.

It allowed her to throw her head back against the horizontal beam of the cross that was just above her shoulders. She'd been so focused on what was going on between her legs that when Edward removed the second clamp, the pain she felt immediately intensified; she couldn't stop the painful scream from escaping her.

Redoubling his efforts on her lower body and taking the freshly exposed nipple into his mouth, Edward worked quickly to take her mind off of the pain.

Soon, her whimpers of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

Normally, he'd want silence from her. He usually wouldn't want to hear the sounds she was making—especially with the effect they were having on his body—but he let it go this time. He made a mental note to explain that in the future . . . he will not be allowing such sounds.

"That's it, my pet. Let go. Let me see you come all over my fingers. Let me feel you tightening and pulsing on them," he murmured against her left ear.

She could feel the heat coming off his body against hers, and in that moment she wondered what it would feel like to have his whole body naked and sweaty and moving with hers.

Never in her life did she think she would ever want to have sex with someone after what she'd been through; however, at this point she was almost desperate for it. No sooner was the thought in her head when she exploded all over his hand.

Her body shook and trembled; her chest heaved with the need to take in a deep breath, and her limbs felt like they would not hold her up had it not been for her being attached to the cross.

Edward worked hard to concentrate on Isabella and her body's reaction rather than his own needs.

Once more, he'd have to take care of himself, after he'd gotten her into bed. It was obvious that she lacked any energy to move, much less walk up a flight of stairs to their bedroom.

He quickly untied her and picked up her weak body before making his way to the stairs.

*****TCBS*****

**Songs playing in the playroom, Junebug by Robert Francis; Sometime around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event, Sail by AWOLnation and Bullet with Butterfly Wings by The Smashing Pumpkins.**

**AN: The dining table scene was never planned, it was just something that while I was writing to get passed the writers block came to me and well it was the key to unblocking my brain apparently. So I thought it appropriate to stay. **

**I've been asked if it is needed to read the original OS to read the story, and it is not. I will eventually be adding that to the story, most likely close to the end of it. I have planned four or five more chapters, but let see how that goes. **

**Recs:**

**He Shoots, She Scores by: WitchyVampGirl – if you haven't read this story yet I recommend you have Shamwow panties available when you do so. I was lucky enough to get to read the original OS that inspired the full length story when I was a judge for the TFA contest. Trust me you wont be disappointed.**

**The Gentlemen by: MasterAskim – Wow I don't know what to say other than this story has had me on the edge of my seat from day one. It is amazing, unique and intriguing. **

**Salacious by: Cutestkidsmom – this is also another one that blows my mind. There are points where you want to kill Edward for being such an ass and then other moments when you want to cry because he's hurt so much. Also what Bella's gone through and how she ended up alone is heartbreaking. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Diclaimer: I don't own... we all know who does... we just pout and cry over it.**

**AN: Thank you to ****Kgunter34 for being the 300th reviewer for this story... I never expected to get over 100 and to make it past 300 has made me so giddy.**

**As always these words wouldn't look as good as they do if it were not for SexyLexi and her red-pen magic. Also Witchyvampiregirl has been a doll in pre-reading this baby for me too. These ladies rock my world, so I can't thank them enough. Love, hugs and Skip groups for them both.**

*****TCBS*****

As predicted, it didn't take long for the media to get ahold of Isabella's name. As to who let it leak she was the one suing was still a mystery. The courts couldn't release that information; it'd be against the law.

Nevertheless, the swarm of reporters that befell on Charlie's lawn made him even more appreciative of Edward's initiative to take Bella to his home.

"We need to do something," Charlie commented. He was tired of having to dodge reporters every time he left his house.

"What do you suggest we do, Dad?"

"Talk to them," he suggested weakly.

Edward had yet to say a word, but seeing as Bella's hands had begun to shake with fear, he decided it was time to speak up.

"No! I will not subject Isabella to those vipers."

"Then, I will do it." Charlie shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Swan, but I don't think that is a good idea." Hamilton turned his whole body to face Charlie. "First off, you don't know what you can legally explain. Secondly, you are too close to the situation to not let something those sharks say get to you. Let me prepare a statement and speak to the press," he explained.

At that, everyone agreed, and they spent the next hour hashing out a statement that could be released. After they were all satisfied with what Hamilton was going to say to the press, he left to set up a proper conference.

Not long after that, Charlie also departed, leaving Bella and Edward alone in his office.

They sat quietly for a while, Edward just caressing her leg, as she sat on his lap with her head on his shoulder.

While in his embrace, Bella couldn't help thinking about what his touch did to her.

How it made her feel, how it made her entire body tingle, how just the feel of his fingers on her bare skin made her forget all the bad that she's been through.

She wanted more, needed to erase the memories of "his" touch on her —of how his hands felt against her skin when _he'd_ touch her.

And only Edward would be able to do that for her. She also realized she needed it more now than she'd ever needed it before.

"Edward?"

"What is it, baby?" He could tell there was something on her mind, something she wanted; he just couldn't decipher what it could be.

"Will you do something for me?" she asked in a soft, almost whispered voice.

"Anything. You know I would do anything for you."

"Make me yours."

"You are mine," he replied.

Bella shook her head. "No, take me and make me yours. Erase his memories from my mind." She then kissed him with as much passion as she could.

Edward's hand stopped its movement on her body, his mind working to process what she was asking of him. Did he want to be with her, feel what she felt like inside? Yes, of course, but could he do it? That, he wasn't so sure of.

Breaking free from the kiss, Edward held her face gently between his hands. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Please... Please, Edward, help me forget."

"Okay, but not here. Let's go home." He gently patted her leg so she'd stand and let him get up.

Just as they were leaving, Hamilton asked Edward to speak to him for a moment. What Edward heard in that office kept his mind occupied the entire drive home. He knew he needed to speak to Bella about the new developments, but he really didn't want to dampen her mood.

As if she was reading his mind Bella said, "Not now, Edward, later. Afterward, you can tell me whatever it is that is on your mind." She reached over the center console to squeeze his hand.

Edward just nodded and focused on getting them home.

*****TCBS*****

When they arrived at the house, Edward went straight to the bathroom to prepare a bath that had two purposes. One, it gave Bella a moment to relax and prepare herself mentally, and two. It would be a good place to start the foreplay.

"Bella!" Edward called once the tub was filled and the water was at the perfect temperature.

The moment she walked into the room she gasped at the sight before her. Edward had filled the tub with rose scented bath petals; candles were lit all around the edge of the tub, and her love was standing there in a pair of black boxers. It was a sight straight out of one of her romance novels. Bella could feel the tears prickle the back of her eyes, but she refused to release them, lest Edward think he did something wrong.

With his hand extended, Edward summoned her closer to the side he was standing by.

With slow and gentle hands, he began to disrobe her. When all she was standing in was the red and black satin panty and bra set, Edward had to hold back a groan. Unfortunately, he couldn't hide the erection that became visible behind his boxers.

"This is what you have been hiding underneath your clothes all morning?"

Bella blushed a deep crimson color—it rivaled the red on her underwear—nodding innocently.

She'd never been happier to have listened to Rose about getting something sexy. The online store she bought it from advertised it as the candy striper set, with red ribbons on the bra and a garter belt look for the panties. After purchasing it and complaining to Rose she had nothing to wear it with, Rose suggested the semi-sheer red blouse and black skinny dress shorts that she'd paired with a set of crochet black sandals to complete the look.

Really and truly, it hadn't mattered much, since Edward barely noticed her shoes or clothes. All thoughts of her clothing left her head the moment Edward's fingers hooked on the edge of her panties and eased them down her legs.

"So goddamned sexy," Edward mumbled under his breath. Everything about the woman standing in front of him was irresistible. He couldn't understand how she could think otherwise, but he planned to show her exactly how he felt about her. He'd never made love to anyone. He'd fucked, had dirty, raunchy, rough sex with plenty of his submissives in the past, but he never had soft, sensual, and slow sex—love making. This was going to be a first for both of them, and Edward was just as nervous as she was.

He just couldn't show it.

He placed a deep kiss on her lips as he helped her step into the tub of warm water, which felt so wonderful against her skin. Bella gently eased down into the water and waited for Edward to join her. She leaned forward so he could sit behind her after he discarded his boxers. He reached over the edge for the shower poof and Bella's _Dove_ bath soap. Squirting a dime size amount of the creamy soap, he began washing from the top of Bella's shoulders, and then he slowly moved down her body. He hoped to put her in a relaxed state of body and mind.

As Edward's hands worked Bella's body, she felt her breathing becoming shallower and the need between her legs grow. Just when she was going to begin begging for him to touch her, she felt his hand slowly ease down the front of her body. She squirmed slightly in anticipation of what was to come. The instant his fingers met her needy clit, she moaned out in relief.

While his right hand worked her lower body, Edward used his left hand to tweak and pull on her right nipple. In no time at all, she was grinding and writhing against him. He could tell she was getting close to her release, the moans, whimpers and cries of pleasure told him as much. He slid his hand farther down to her wet—and not from the tub—pussy, until he placed one and then another finger between her lips.

With the position they were in, he couldn't push them in as deep as he'd wished, but it was enough for him to hit that spongy spot he knew would push her over the edge. Letting his middle finger massage her g-spot, he slid his third digit in and out of her until she was screaming his name in ecstasy.

Edward worked her body until Bella's orgasm came to a head and she rode it out. When he was done, he didn't pull his fingers out the way she expected. He left them in, waiting, until her body had completely relaxed and she was taking deep, calming breaths.

"So beautiful. I love the way you look when you're satiated," he breathed in her ear. His hot, wet breath against the skin behind her ear made her shiver and desire explode once more.

Knowing that his own desire for her was pressed between them, dying to be inside her, he helped her out of the now lukewarm water. Using one of the soft, fluffy towels on the sink next to them, he took care to dry the dripping water from her skin before doing the same for himself.

Bella stood there watching him dry himself, her mind screaming at her to touch him, but the look on his face stopped her. His eyes instructed her not to even think of touching him at that moment. They said that he was just barely holding on to the control to be easy with her, and she respected that.

Once he was done, he took her by the hand and guided her back into the bedroom and toward the bed.

"Get on the bed, Isabella, now." It was impossible for him not to issue at least one command. His nature dictated it. Demanded it.

Bella scooted up the bed, waiting to see what Edward was going to do her. She'd never thought she'd want to do what they were going to as badly as she did.

As if reading her mind, Edward asked, "Are you sure about this, Bella?"

"Yes! I've never been surer."

He sheathed himself in the condom before settling between her thighs. He kissed her, letting his mouth explore hers as he positioned himself at her entrance, the head of his engorged cock resting just below her warm, wet pussy.

Before he could stop her, she lifted her hips, causing the tip of his erection to enter her. Slowly, painstakingly so, he continued to ease farther into her tightness, until she completely sheathed him.

Edward stopped when he was fully inside of her, giving her time to adjust to his size. He knew he was bigger than anything that Marcus could've ever used on her, and he didn't want to cause her any discomfort.

After a moment—to take in the fullness she felt—she flexed her hips once again, silently asking him to keep going. With slow, measured movements, he thrust in and out of her. Though she appreciated the delicateness he was using on her, it was driving her crazy. It wasn't enough. She needed more. She needed him to give himself more to her —to let his passion for her loose— just like she was doing for him.

"Please, Edward. More. Harder. I'm not made of glass," she begged.

"Isabella—"

She cut him off with placing her lips on his. "No, Edward. Please, I need you."

With a growl, Edward pulled himself out and positioned her on all fours. Then, with a force that if he wasn't holding onto her hips would've pushed her down, he slammed back into her. This way allowed him to go deeper than he'd previously been. He worked himself in and out of her, admiring the view of her round, supple ass from the position they were in. Faster than either of them thought possible, he began to feel the fluttering of her walls.

"Don't you dare come yet," he snarled at her.

"Oh God! Please... Please... I need... Ugh... Please," she cried.

Pulling her by the hair until her back was flush with his, he barked a severe sounding, "No!"

After he released her hair, she fell back to the bed. This time, her chest was flat on the mattress as his hands gripped her hips, which was just below painful. The need to let go was becoming harder and harder for her to control. She hoped that he'd let her fall apart soon.

No sooner was the thought in her head that he yelled, "NOW!" and he came along with her. The intensity that the orgasm hit her with was more powerful than anything she'd ever experienced before. It was even stronger than any she'd had in the playroom. Her body quivered and shook, until she thought she was going to pass out.

"Fuck, Isabella. That was..." He was at a loss for words. The intensity and euphoria he was feeling was like nothing he'd ever felt before. So much so, that even after coming so hard, his cock still twitched when he felt the fluttering of her aftershock. He pulled himself out of her before he grew hard again, knowing full well that her body couldn't handle any more. He lay at her side and gathered her into his arms.

A content sigh escaped her, and she kissed him sweetly on the chest, where her head rested.

.

*****TCBS*****

After they were dressed, Edward received a text from Hamilton.

**He's been arrested. Will announce it at press conference.- H**

**Okay. I will prepare Isabella - E**

"Bella?" he called, trying to get her attention, which was quite focused on the crossword puzzle she'd started to work on the day before—her new form of entertainment.

"Hmm?" she hummed, never really taking her eyes off of what she was doing.

"The press conference is getting ready to start. But, before we watch it, there is something you need to know," he explained.

With a heavy sigh, Bella, put the newspaper and pencil down and turned to face him. "I figured something happened when you got quiet on the way home."

"There is no easy way to say this, so I will just come out with it." He waited until she nodded before he continued, and then he said, "Marcus Volturi has been arrested. A sixteen-year-old girl came into the Phoenix Police Department with her mother. The mother and Marcus had just recently ended a year and half relationship..."

Bella sat there trying to process what Edward just told her. It was one of her biggest fears, the fact that someone else had been abused the way she'd been. That another child would suffer the pain she did. It was also the one thing that she knew she would kick herself constantly for. If she'd spoken up earlier no one else would've had to go through that.

"Stop! I know what is going through your mind and that is not true. If it weren't for what you are doing now, this poor girl would've never had the courage to speak up and who knows how she would've coped." He caressed her cheek and wiped the single tear that escaped her eyes.

Bella still wasn't convinced that, had she not spoken up sooner, another girl wouldn't have suffered, but accepted the compliment. She didn't want the sadness that was trying to creep its way into her mind to dampen the wonderful time she and Edward had experienced earlier. So, she willed the tears away and took a cleansing breath.

The two sat on the couch for a few minutes, just letting the new information settle in Bella's mind while Edward held her in comfort. Glancing at the clock, he saw that they had about a minute or so before Hamilton was to begin the press conference. He shifted and reached for the remote to put on the news station.

"We are here in front of the courthouse waiting for Hamilton Roberts, Isabella Swan's attorney, to make a few comments," said the short, fat, toupee-wearing reporter that appeared on the screen.

Seconds later, the image switched to Hamilton standing in front of a podium filled with microphones. "On behalf of my client, Isabella Swan and her family, I will be making a small statement," he began.

"Many are wondering why my client has only filed a civil suit against Mr. Volturi. The answer is simple. Due to statutes of limitations, Ms. Swan's abuse could not be filed with the police department. So, without any other option, she has taken civil action against the man who abused her. She also hopes that, by coming forward, it can bring awareness to anyone who's been through what she has, and that it gives them the courage to speak up. Her family is requesting that the media withdraw their harassment of Ms. Swan. She is trying to cope with the stress of having to eventually deal with Mr. Volturi in person and should not worry about the press leaking any more of her personal information."

Hamilton took a moment to breathe before he continued on to the next part. He also prayed that Edward had gotten a chance to tell Isabella about the arrest before he disclosed it to the media.

"Furthermore, I was just informed by Detective Charlotte Peters, of the Phoenix Police Department, that Mr. Volturi has been arrested after being accused by a sixteen-year-old girl in that area of a similar crime. I do not have further information at this time, but know that I will be making a trip to Phoenix to speak with the young lady and her family. I will also be offering my services to represent them if by any chance they want to join Ms. Swan in her civil suit. That is all for now. Thank you." As Hamilton stepped away from the podium, the reporters that had attended yelled many questions at him, but he ignored each and every one. He just continued on his way, up the stairs and back into the courthouse.

The image cut back to the aging reporter, but Bella didn't pay him any mind. "I want to go to Phoenix with Hamilton," she said, turning to Edward quickly.

Taking her face between his hands, Edward asked, "Are you sure you want to go there? You know you might possibly see Marcus."

"Yes, I'm positive. I know I might see him, but I'm the only one who understands and knows exactly what that young girl is feeling. I am the only one who can truly comfort her, and she I."

"Okay. I will make all the arrangements with Hamilton," he agreed.

*****TCBS*****

**AN: Ok this was a hard one to write. Not because of the content, but because Edward didn't want a sweet, sensual lemon... so I compromised with him. I hope it was to your enjoyment. If anyone wants to see Bella's outfit and bra and panty set it is on my polyvore (link on profile) I also wanted to let you all know that this story is starting to wind down... I am guessing maybe 3-4 more chapters and an Epi left. And the OS that started this all will be one of those. Sooo... hopefully I can have this all wrapped up before summer starts (crosses finger).**

**You all can thank Witchyvampiregirl (whose name I spelled wrong last chapter... Sorry) for this updated being finished quicker than my last few updated, because she made me a deal... she would give an extra update to her new story Deadly Obsession, if I sent this for her to Pre-Read before the end of the of the month. **

**For those of you who are waiting for an update on Santa Baby or Before He Cheats... I haven't given up on those stories... I just haven't been able to focus on those two stories... I've had a few OS plot bunnies vying for my attention. **

**If anyone has read 30 Days of Darkness by Mkystich, I am proud to say that she has pulled it made quite a number of changes and is hoping to publish it. Let's join together in support of her if she is successful in her endeavour.**

**Sorry no real recs this chapter... I've spent a lot of time reading books. *gasp* I know right.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own you know who does.**

**AN: First off I would like to thank all of you who always review, follow, favorite or pimp this story out. I know I am a major fail at replying but I do appreciate it all.**

**Secondly special thanks have to be given to the amazing women who make this story prettier… Joey for her Pre-reading skills and Lexi for her red-pen magic… you ladies make this story beautiful. Please know that this chapter is not beta'd… Its been ready for a few weeks, but I was waiting on Lexi, but she has been on a major writing run and I can't interrupt her… So know all errors are mine and do not reflex on Lexi's amazingness.**

**I know I was hoping to have this story finished before my kiddo's went on summer break (because I knew I wouldn't have time afterward), but that was unfortunately not possible. I took the time I would've spent on this to write an OS for Fandom4OK. That OS will post soon I just don't know when. I am contributing to Breath-of-Twilights countdown again this year so look out for that at the beginning of 2014. **

**I can tell you know that the next chapter is already written (especially since it's the original OS) but I am making a few changes to it to make it more relevant to this story… Don't worry they aren't really any big changes so if you never read the OS it doesn't matter as it will be posted in its entirety here. After that there is only one chapter left which is the Epi and I will be working on writing that this week… This story is almost over everyone. **

**Anyway enough of my rambling let's get back to the story and I will see you all at the bottom.**

*****TCBS*****

As Bella stood staring at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe how much had changed in the previous six months. Never in her mind did she think she would be where she was at that moment, but truth being told, she couldn't be happier. Nowhere in her wildest dreams did she imagine herself wearing the dress that stared back at her from the mirror. The white dress with silver beading and embellishments wasn't really what surprised her; it was more the fact that this dress was completely sleeveless. The heart shaped bodice left her arms and shoulders completely exposed. Something that wouldn't have been accomplished had it not been for the extensive scar removal surgeries she'd had on her arms. They weren't all gone yet but the deeper, uglier scars had been taken care of, and it made her happier than she'd ever been.

"Oh, Bella, you look so beautiful," Renee gushed. Tears gathered on the edge of her eyes seeing how much Bella beamed in her wedding dress.

Her relationship with Bella wasn't as close as she'd hoped, but thanks to Alice, Edward and the rest of both their families they were on their way to repairing everything that Marcus damaged. After the press conference, where Hamilton Roberts announced the arrest of Marcus Volturi, Renee contacted Bella, and found out that she was going to travel to Arizona to go and support Bree Tanner and confront Marcus; Renee made it a point to be there for her daughter. Pride grew in Renee's heart as she watched her daughter -who once couldn't even talk to her- embrace her and thank her for being there. It was definitely a testament of how much Bella had grown from the girl who'd ran away from Phoenix, and to Charlie's home.

After, the press conference both Bella and Edward along with Alice, Charlie and Hamilton made their way to Arizona, where they met with the detective in charge of Marcus's arrest. Charlotte was a very sweet, young -for a detective- attractive woman. When they first met with her she embraced Bella, and told her what a brave and amazing woman she thought Bella was. Bella naturally tried to brush it off, but Charlotte wouldn't let her. She insisted that Bella understand how many people never speak up. How many suffer in silence their entire lives or let the pain of the past consume them until they end up either dead or in the streets. The fact that Bella was strong enough to withstand what happened to her for so many years and still found the courage to speak up was something to be proud of. For Bella it was what she needed to help her deal with the stress of that first day in the police station.

Meeting Bree was another thing altogether. The similarities of what they went through were both difficult as well as comforting to hear. Both Bella and Alice sat with Bree, while Detective Peters asked questions. Bree's mother, Annette, cried relentlessly hearing what her daughter had gone through, she blamed herself for it all. When she couldn't keep herself together anymore, Charlie walked into the room and escorted, Annette, out for some coffee. Bella later found out that between Charlie and Renee they helped Annette cope with what Bree was going through and explained that it wasn't her fault. It was Marcus's.

After both Bella and Bree's statements were taken Marcus was arrested and charged with two counts abuse and sexual battery on a minor, somehow Detective Peters worked it out to be able to include Bella's abuse to his charges. Not long after that, his niece, Leanne, came forward and those charges were also added. The three bonded and helped each other deal with everything and heal. Alice also took time to speak with Bree and Leanne and offered to help them find counselors in their area to speak to.

Marcus was killed a few days later in a fight at the jail. Many believe that Aro, Leanne's father, had something to do with that, but were unable to prove it. After everything came out, Aro and Caius -Marcus's brothers- sold off the company and paid the three women a large sum to help them with anything they needed. Bella used her money to pay for the scar removal surgeries on her arms, the ones on her legs she kept as a reminder of what she'd been through. Bree and her mother, used their portion to relocate to California, and Leanne, used hers to help pay for the construction and opening of a Center for Abused and Sexually Assaulted Children.

Bella hadn't completely healed emotionally, but was well on her way. Edward slowly introduced many things into their playtime, helping her get passed the things that Marcus had done to her. The night he proposed came two months after their return from Phoenix; they'd just finished a hard and long session in the playroom and were lying on their bed when Edward spoke.

"Bella, you are the best thing that has come into my life. You make each and every day worth waking up. Your strong and resilient mind, your big, forgiving heart and your beautiful, loving nature, have made me a better man. Better lawyer. Better lover. I want to spend the rest of eternity worshiping your mind, body and soul. Would you do me the greatest honor of spending forever with me? Will you marry me?" He then produced a claddagh ring. The band was made out of white gold with five small diamonds on either side and the heart in the center was a single cut black diamond. "The claddagh ring symbolizes friendship, love and loyalty. The crown is the symbol for loyalty, I promise to always be loyal to you and your heart. The hands mean friendship, you are my friend before anyone else, you are the best friend any person could ever ask for. Finally, the heart stands for love. I swear to spend every day for the rest of my days loving you." Tears were making their way down Bella's cheeks; she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to. The words and emotion that Edward was sharing with her were more than anything she ever expected or hoped for.

"Yes! A million times, yes," she said between sobs.

Edward kissed her after placing the ring on her finger; the kiss was full of love, promise and desire. Even though he'd just had her in the roughest and raunchiest ways possible in the playroom, he slowly and sweetly slid into her. Showing her with his body what was in his heart. As he slid in and out of her, he promised to always take care of her, always love her, always put her needs first.

Charlie walked into the bridal room bringing Bella back from her memories. "It's time baby girl, are you ready?" He asked.

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life before," she answered honestly.

*****TCBS*****

Bella watched Alice walk before her in her floor length, one shoulder matron of honor dress, following after Rose and Leah who wore strapless dresses. All the men wore black jacket tuxedos with seafoam vests and ties to match the girls. Both Emmett and Edward's boutonnieres were slightly different from Jake and Jasper's. Edward's was a single Calla Lily to match Bella's bouquet and Emmett's was a green hydrangea to match with Alice's. Rose and Leah's bouquets were green and white carnations with Jake wearing a green carnation and Jasper a white one.

Charlie walked Bella down the makeshift aisle in the small banquet hall that overlooked Puget Sound, where the wedding and reception were taking place. The moment Bella's eyes locked with Edward's she couldn't walk towards him fast enough. It was as if everything she'd ever gone through was there to lead her to the man that stood before her. For Edward it was like seeing an angel straight from heaven. His soon-to-be wife, shined brighter than all the stars in the sky. Her beauty radiated and reflected against every surface of the room.

"Who gives the woman to this man?" The justice of the peace asked.

"Her family and I do." Edward reached out for Bella, but Charlie continued, "But, before I hand her over, there is something I would like to say. The day this beautiful woman came into the world, I asked that nothing but happiness would come into her life. Unfortunately, we all know that, that wasn't always the case. Never being an overly religious person I asked whatever deity that would listen for help. I love and adore my daughter, I would lay down my life for her, and as a parent it was hard to know she was hurting and there was nothing I could do to help her. Then, the day we almost lost her for good happened and I cried, I got angry, and I renounced the little faith I had. I told all those deities that if they really existed up there, they would help my baby girl; they would heal her and bring happiness into her life. And do you know what happened?" Charlie turned to look Edward in the eyes. "You walked back into her life. You fought with her and gave her the strength she needed to face everything that happened in her past. You showed her that love can heal not only outer scars but inner ones as well. And for that I will forever be grateful. So it is with great pleasure I hand you the most precious thing that I've ever held in my hands." Charlie then place Bella's hand on Edwards and tenderly kissed her cheek. Bella noticed that not only she but everyone around her including Edward had tears in their eyes.

Then, the justice of the peace began the ceremony, he explained the meaning of marriage, why it was such a sweet expression of two peoples love for each other and how it could bring families together. After the traditional speech and "I do's" he explained that Bella and Edward had written their own vows.

"I, Edward, take you, Isabella, as my wife, my partner, my lover and the other half of me. I promise to always be there for you, hold you when you need to be held and guide you when you feel lost. I swear to love, honor, and cherish you in times of good and times of hardship, in times of health and especially in times of ill, to cherish and guide you, for all the days of my life." He then slipped the custom made band to fit around the claddagh ring. "With this ring, a symbol of my eternal love, I thee wed."

It was then Bella's turn and she wondered how she would get through her vows when her voice was just barely above a whisper as the tears of joy spilled down her face.

"I, Isabella, take you Edward, as my husband, my lover and the master of my heart. I promise to take strength from your love, direction from your heart and your hand to help me when I've fallen. I swear to love, honor and obey you in times of good and times of hardship, in times of health and especially in times of ill, to cherish and follow you, for all the days of my life." Just as he had after his vows, Bella slipped the onyx and white gold band onto Edward's finger. "With this ring, a symbol of my eternal love, I thee wed."

With the vows said and rings exchanged the justice of the peace declared them husband and wife. No sooner were the words out of his mouth, that Edward was bending Bella backwards and landing a long, deep, earth shattering kiss on her.

After that kiss all Bella could think about was leaving for their honeymoon. They would be driving from Seattle to San Francisco, where they would spend a few days sightseeing and visiting with Bree and Annette. Much to Bella's pleasure the reception moved along quickly. Esme and Sue were going to be taking the gifts to Edward and Bella's new home -a gift from Esme and Carlisle.

*****TCBS*****

Dressed in a comfortable skirt and blouse, Bella and Edward loaded into his Lincoln Navigator and headed down the highway. Feeling happy, relaxed and horny as all hell Bella began to teasingly rub the inside of Edwards's thigh, occasionally skimming his hard cock.

"Isabella," Edward warned. "I'm driving do not make me pull over and take you on the side of the road. I will do it and you know it." Lord knew how damn much he wanted his new wife. She'd been teasing him since he first saw her walking down the aisle and her vows, damn, could they have been filled with anymore double meaning. He knew that some of what she said was also a commitment to their Dom/sub relationship and lifestyle, and that did nothing to calm his need for her. Then, during the reception, the way she was dancing against his body, turning around and rubbing her ass against his crotch. She was playing with fire and didn't know how close she was to getting burned. Oh, and what pleasure he would take from making sure her ass burned.

Just as he thought she was going to behave herself she palmed his hard cock and dared him to follow through with his promise. Letting out a primitive growl Edward pulled over to the side of the road, roughly put the car in park and got out. Pulling Bella's door open, unclipping her seatbelt and sliding her out of the car, just enough that he could lay her belly on the seat. He was grateful for the road being pretty abandoned at three in the morning. Quickly lifting her skirt and ripping her lacey panties off her body, he landed three hard smacks against each one of her ass cheeks. "I warned you, Isabella, this would happen." When she tried to reach her hands back towards him he grabbed them in one of his.

Seeing the wetness dripping from her core he thrusted two glorious fingers into her pussy. Pushing deep into her with his long fingers, he curled them hitting that spongy spot he knew would drive her insane. He let his fingers play there until he knew she was close, until she was begging for him to make her shatter with pleasure.

"Please… Master… Please," she begged.

"No!" He wouldn't let her come; he was going to make her wait for release for disobeying him. He was hard and aching to be inside of her, but he would deny himself that pleasure until later.

Knowing that he was leaving her wet and aching, he reached into the back seat for his bag of tricks. He pulled out a set of cuffs and bound her hands behind her, readjusting her on the seat without panties and a wireless nugget in her pussy.

After getting back into the driver's side he lowered the zipper on his jeans and pulled himself out. "Make me come with your mouth, Isabella," he ordered, and lowered her mouth onto his cock.

Salivating, she did just that. She took him into her mouth and began to work her head up and down, lightly nipping and nibbling on the head just the way she knew he liked. There were moments where he would push her head down holding her there until she gagged, that feeling of his head hitting the back of her throat making her swallow around him.

"Swallow everything I give you. Down to the very last drop," he ordered, just before he came.

Once his need was satisfied he helped her sit back into her chair once again and continued the drive to San Francisco, every once in a while hitting the little button on the control to the nugget just long enough to have her on the brink again and turning it off. Teasing her that way was an extreme turn on for him and he couldn't wait until they arrived at the hotel.

*****TCBS*** **

The drive down the coast was long and torturous for Bella. She couldn't believe that Edward would punish her the way he had, but then again she knew she'd disobeyed him and that there would be consequences for her actions. Just before they arrived at the hotel, Edward had removed the cuffs and warned her not to touch herself.

"If you do Isabella, what happened on the drive will seem minor to what I will do later." Knowing the threat was more than true, she worked hard on controlling herself.

They checked into their room and Edward ordered her to strip and stand next to the round table in the room. Doing as told she waited for her husband and Master to alleviate the painful need in her belly.

"Do you want to come, Isabella?"

"Yes! Oh god, yes. Please, Sir." The plea came out breathy and full of need.

Without further delay he pushed her top half on the table, removed the nugget and quickly pushed into her. He didn't go easy either, he fucked her hard and fast making her body shatter so quickly she blacked out. She came to again to kisses along her back.

"Now that was my good girl. You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Edward crooned still pistoning in and out of her.

Somehow without removing himself from her Edward carried them to the bed, laying her down on the comforter. He made love to his wife then, slow, deep and passionately. Soon they were both sweating and panting, but satisfied.

"Sleep my darling wife," Edward whispered just as Bella was falling asleep.

*****TCBS*****

**AN: Let me just say that car scene has been plaguing my mind for a year… Ever since my hubs and I drove cross-country with the kids, late at night when the kids would be sleeping in the car I would keep the hubby awake by teasing him. I then wondered what Domward would do if Bella did that to him.**

**Also I have to thank Andrea C. Masen on FB for having such a hot and steamy Tumblr I looked through it while writing this for inspiration.**

**If you haven't read anything by TwistarJunkie I suggest you do so… OMG she has an addictward that you just want to cuddle and hide under a blanket to protect. And Fairyward is hilarious… Go search for all her great stories you wont regret it… Oh and she has a hot and steamy, Rigward (Red) coming soon.**

**I think that is about all for now I will see you all for some more fun soon.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own we all know who does.**

**AN: Thank you to DurtyNelly, who pre-read the original OS, and her input to help make sure the information was as accurate as possible was invaluable. To Lexi: for all her beta work, without her magical red pen this would all be a mess. (I did do a little tinkering after she sent it back so any and all errors are mine and mine alone.) And to Joey: for pre-reading and letting me know that its not all crap… **

Their time in San Francisco was fun; they spent some time visiting with Bree. They got to see the sights and everything they could within the city but, soon, it was time for them to head back home. Bella had a new house she needed to prepare. Both Edward and Hamilton were inundated with new clients as well.

Once home, they readjusted the contract on their Dom/Sub relationship, and they ironed out the new rules. Edward also asked Emmett to come by their home to help him set up the new playroom. He'd also visited to Dom at his store to stock up on the latest equipment and toys. Edward wanted a new home and some new toys, things that Isabella hadn't experienced before.

Life slowly started to settle for them, and they began a routine that worked.

***TCBS***

Bella lay in the bed remembering the scene from the previous night. Just the memories were, once again, making her need for release increase. As she slid her fingers down her body, she knew Edward would not be happy. He didn't want anything other than what he controlled touching her, and she knew this. She was aware of the consequences that Edward would bestow on her if he caught her with her fingers buried deeply inside of herself, but she couldn't help it.

So focused on her growing need, Bella failed to hear Edward when he came into the house. She didn't expect him either, since it was the middle of the morning, and he should have been at the office. It was no surprise that she was startled by his voice,

"Isabella, what may I ask are you doing with that pussy?"

Swallowing hard, she could tell her Dom was unhappy with what he'd walked in on—by the tone of his voice alone.

She said nothing.

"Answer me, Isabella. What do you think you are doing with that hand in what is mine?" he growled out. He wanted her to know how upset with her he really was. Before she could answer him, though, Edward pulled off the panties that she'd barely lowered below her hips. He motioned with his eyes for Isabella to stand, which she quickly complied with, not daring to anger him further.

"Mmmaster... I... um... I wasn't... it's not what it looked like." She tried to explain why she was caught pleasuring herself in the middle of the day. She paled further when she saw the look on his face, the quirked brow, letting her know that he wouldn't believe anything that she was trying to tell him.

He really wasn't interested in knowing what she was thinking. All he knew was that she had disobeyed one of his clearly written rules, which was not to touch herself…ever.

Her cunt belonged to him and him alone.

Edward chose what could be put into it—be it his fingers, tongue, toys, or cock, and none of that included her fingers.

An idea began to form itself in his mind, of what he was going to do with her panties. He walked behind her, not really bothering to acknowledge her failed attempt at explaining. He brought her hands behind her back, proceeding to tie them together tightly with the black lace he'd yanked off her body.

Standing there almost entirely naked, save for the black lace bra she was wearing, Bella felt completely exposed, and that added to her already growing arousal.

"Isabella, you are to be ready for me in the playroom by the time I return…in an hour. You are also going to remain bound for your disrespectful behavior. Do you understand me? Nod if you do," he commanded.

Bella nodded, feeling her need grow between her thighs; she must have subconsciously rubbed them together because the next words out of his mouth nearly crushed her.

"Oh, and Isabella, spread them." She felt him strap the pink leather chastity belt around her waist. "This should ensure that you don't try to pleasure yourself." The hard slap of his hand that smacked her ass before walking out rang through the air.

Groaning at the situation she found herself in, Bella went into the playroom to get into her submissive position. She chose to err on the side of caution and kneel next to the whipping bench. She felt almost positive that Edward was going to use at least the flogger or paddle on her for her misbehavior...She knew in her heart of hearts she shouldn't have done it, but her body moved before her mind could stop it.

Edward walked out of the house shaking his head. He'd looked forward to having a nice time in the playroom with Isabella tonight, but it seems those plans would not be feasible. He also wondered if that was something she did on a regular basis while he was at work. He may have never known about it, if not for the fact that he left his cell phone at home that morning. He was expecting an important call from a new client, and he needed to go to another business lunch that he was going to be late for.

Rushing to his Lincoln Navigator, he instructed Marco, the driver, to take him directly to the restaurant. During the ride, Edward thought of what he should use to punish Isabella with, not allowing her to come was top on his list, but that alone was not sufficient punishment for him.

Edward snickered with the sudden thought, "She wants to come. Well, let's see how she does on the Cumbot for two hours." Getting her on there to make her hold off her orgasm will definitely be a challenge.

The longer he thought about it, the happier he seemed to get. So much so, that by the time he arrived at the restaurant for the meeting, he forgot his earlier discontent.

***TBCS***

Bella didn't know how long she had been kneeling in her submissive pose before she finally heard the sounds of the playroom door opening. The knowledge of what was to come was actually exciting her once again. The center of the chastity belt, were it not leather, would've been completely soaked with her need. Making sure to keep her head in the bowed position, she tried to see if she could figure out what Edward was doing. She could hear the moving of furniture, which confused her since she was convinced that she would be flogged or paddled for her indiscretion. She could also hear the sound system turn-on as music begin to fill the room. He came in and stood in front of her. She could see that he was barefoot and wearing his light blue jeans.

"Isabella, raise your head. Keep your eyes down, and take my cock into your mouth. You will remain with your arms tied until I've finished fucking that pretty mouth of yours." Bella did as instructed and quickly felt her Master's sweet, long, and hard cock pushing itself forcefully into her mouth. She began to have some trouble with her gag reflex when he hit the back of her throat relentlessly. She forced her throat to relax, so she wouldn't gag when he came down her throat…believing it was just a matter of when, not_ if_.

Edward's orgasm built quickly, but he was not ready to come, and he felt that Isabella did not deserve to have it. He pulled out of her mouth, obviously surprising her, which was given away by the shock written on her face. He noticed that she tried to hide her surprise, but she was not fast enough; he saw it.

"Stand," was his only command.

Turning her around, he untied her wrists, gently massaging her shoulder to prevent her from cramping. He'd tied her up like that almost an hour and a half prior, and he needed her to be comfortable for what he had planned. "On your hands and knees in front of the cross," he instructed in a no nonsense voice.

Bella rushed to get into position, very confused as to what Edward had in mind. So far, nothing had been as she expected or how Edward would normally punish her. Keeping her eyes down and lost in thought, she was startled when she felt something nudge her ass. Realizing a little too late that it was Edward's foot, she flinched, causing him to ask her if she needed a safe word.

"No, Master," she uttered, frightened he would stop.

Even though it was a punishment, she was still very excited as Edward made quick work of removing the chastity belt.

"Did my cock fucking your mouth excite you that much, Isabella? Because the belt is utterly soaked?"

She could hear the arrogance in his voice, the pleasure he was getting from the knowledge of what he could do to her. She then heard the whipping sound of the horsetail flogger before it made actual contact with her skin. The sting from the impact was quickly replaced by the desire that it caused to grow in her belly. She bit the inside of her lip to prevent the moan from escaping her mouth.

"I am going to place you into the Cumbot, and you are not allowed to come. Do you understand me, Isabella? You are to restrain until I give you permission. You may answer," Edward explained.

Her response was a very breathy, "Yes, sir."

He slid the frame underneath her, quickly restraining her wrists and ankles. Lubricant was unnecessary due to how wet she was, so pushing the dildo about halfway into her was easily accomplished. Starting with the slowest setting, he let the machine work Isabella for a while. After a few minutes of letting the machine push her to the brink of insanity, Edward aimed the riding crop to smack her in the center of her sweet round ass. He saw her struggle to remain quiet, and her hands jerked against the restraints keeping her attached to the machine. He continued to play with her for another ten minutes before he stopped the machine all together. Going around her waist, he pinched her clit between this index and middle fingers, satisfied when she lost her composure and whimpered.

"Now, Isabella, would you like to come?" He chuckled when he heard her whimpered moan once again. "Who does this pussy belong to?" he growled.

"You, Master," she answered in a needy voice.

Bella was doing anything she could think of to take her mind off of her need for release. Her Master was working her body hard, causing her to struggle to use her normal distractions. She silently prayed that he would let her come soon; knowing full well that Edward was not done with what he was doing to her. She understood the punishment, but his words confirmed it for her. She'd disobeyed him by playing with herself. She now understood that those actions made him feel like he didn't satisfy her enough, which was as far from the truth as possible. She needed to find a way to get him to see that.

She needed to think of a way for him to understand that because, of how good he makes her feel, she wants it more and more. Her dilemma now was… how she would accomplish explaining things to him without breaking any more rules.

Once Edward noticed that she was calm enough that she would not come, he placed her back on the Cumbot, increasing the speed one more setting. He worked her in a similar pattern for the two hours he originally planned. Her stifled whimpers and moans drove him crazy and he couldn't wait to be inside her.

He could see the exhaustion in her body by the way she sagged and faltered.

Giving her sometime to compose herself—so that she would be up for the last step of her punishment—he gave her a moment to use the facilities and to drink a bottle of water.

The moment he noticed that she was recovered enough, he instructed her over to the bench. Bending her over so that her ass was level with his cock, he proceeded to bind her arms and legs to the bench.

Bella was confused at what was going on. Why was Edward tying her up again? She could feel the soreness in her muscles and her pussy. She held in the whine when she felt his fingers stroking her sensitive flesh.

The time she spent on the Cumbot without being allowed to come made its point to her. Bella knew she would never again dare to touch herself; her master was very effective with his punishment. She'd learned a valuable lesson.

She was unable to hold in the flinch, when her Master pushed himself into her hard.

"Did I hurt you, Isabella?"

She could hear the concern for her well being in his voice. She also felt him still, waiting for her reply.

"No, Master, I was just not expecting that," was the half-truth she gave him.

Yes, she was sore and because of that, she needed to keep aware of what he was doing to her. But at the same time, he didn't hurt her. She loved the feeling of him filling her and causing her to stretch around his thickness. She was so worked up and desperately needing a release, but she doubted he was going to allow it.

He pushed and pulled himself from her sweet, tight, pussy over and over again at a hard, unrelenting pace. He loved how good she clenched around him; the warmth he felt was incredible. He wanted to feel her walls clamp down around his cock.

"Come for your master, Isabella," he commanded her in a strained voice.

No sooner was the command out of his mouth that he felt her walls tighten and constrict around him. He could tell it was a strong and powerful orgasm by the severity with which her body reacted. Very few times he'd felt her as tight as he had this time around.

Pulling out of the vice grip her body had him in; he prepared her back entrance for his pleasure. He dipped his fingers in the newly soaked entrance and massaged it long enough to feel it stretched enough for him to fit. He then began to push himself inside of her inch by inch slowly into her tight puckered hole. Once he was fully encased, he began to pound into her with long, hard strokes.

Just barely recovered from the previous release he'd granted her, she felt herself ready for another one. She loved the feel of his hard length filling her ass. The desire for release grew tighter and stronger the harder he pushed into her. Willing the desire to stay at bay, Bella bit the inside of her right cheek.

Their time in the playroom was very overwhelming, intense, and it did so little to help her control her need to let go. She could feel her legs quivering from the intensity that was building within her. She pleaded in her head for her master to give her another release, to let her come once again, and for him to come inside of her. She loved the feel of his cock pulsing while buried deep within her body.

"Come again for me, Isabella. I want to hear you this time." He ground out. The need for his own pleasure was evident in the tightness of his voice.

At his words, Bella allowed the pleasure that she was holding back to come out. She screamed "Master Edward" over and over as the waves of pleasure over took her body.

Just as she thought she was done reaching the peak of her orgasm, she felt her master's grunt and the pulse as he came and spilled into her body. She felt him pull out of her, suppressing the whimper at the loss of the connection. She then sensed him quickly untying her from her position and helped her up, waiting just long enough for her to be steady on her feet.

"Clean up the playroom and meet me in the bedroom once you are finished," he ordered her before walking out.

***TCBS***

Taking sometime to compose himself, Edward prepared everything to take a bath with Bella, once she was done cleaning the playroom. He wanted to discuss with her the reason for the harsh punishment as well as find out how long she has been disobeying him, and why. Edward took time to pour some lavender bath oil, hoping to help relax Bella's sure-to-be sore muscles.

Just as he was finished with the preparations for the bath, Bella walked into the bedroom. Leading her into the en-suite, he helped her into the tub, grinning at the sight of her bruised and welted ass, all formed due to his handiwork by spanking, flogging, and cropping. After helping Bella settle in the tub, he lowered himself behind her. Taking the soft puff, he began to wash her chest.

"Now, Bella, you know why I administered the punishment that way?" he asked her in his gentlest tone.

Sighing, Bella answered him, "Yes, Edward, I understood."

Taking advantage that they were in the part of the night were she could speak freely, she explained everything to him. How the thoughts of what he does to her makes her needy. How she didn't realize until it was too late what she was doing. She told him about what she realized while in the playroom. The free conversation and explanations between them lasted for about a half an hour.

When they were all done, Edward understood Bella's part of everything, but he reiterated his rules for her. He was pleased to see that she understood them clearly once more and promised that her lesson was learned. By the time they got up from the bath, both Edward and Bella understood the others' point of view on the situation.

Lying down quickly in the bed they shared, Edward made love softly to his wife, leaving the master and slave in the playroom where it would await them another day.

Whispered "I love you"s were shared by them both as they cuddled for the remainder of the night.

***TCBS***

**AN: There is only the epi left after this. I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has supported me and my stories over the last 4 years that I have been in the fandom.**

**With special thank you's to those ladies who have stepped up to help this story along… Lexi, Joey, Jami, Cecile, Ginnie and DurtyNelly. Their help in making this story flow better and read easier has been invaluable. Thank you's are also extended to all of you who pimped, spoke about and took time to read this story. To all of you who've reviewed and made this story reach over 300 and soon over 400, I can't even begin to say how much I've treasured your words.**

**As some of you may know I am leaving the fandom in persuit of working on OF… if I get published great, if I don't that's fine too… I just feel its time to leave behind this world and dedicate it to doing for my family.**

**If for any reason this story disappears know that it is also available on FictionPad… Im under the same name.**


	21. Epi

**Disclaimer: Not mine, you know who it belongs to.**

**AN: This Epi has been written for weeks, but I was waiting on Lexi. Unfortunately she's been boggled down with RL crap so I decided to just post this without it being Beta'd… All errors are mine and mine alone.**

**I want to thank everyone who's spent time to read, rec, fav, alert or/and reviewing this story.**

**This is the end everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for taking this long, drawn out journey with me. **

*****TCBS*****

"Mommy, Kurt hit me!" wailed her five year old son.

"Kurt!" Bella yelled for her three year old.

Bella didn't know whether to laugh or cry when she saw her son running into the bedroom swinging a riding crop around. Her three year old was Edward's perfect image. He had his fathers eyes and wild red hair.

Kneeling down to his level, she asked him, "baby where did you get that? You know that is one of daddy's toys and you're not supposed to play with it are you?"

"I no know, mommy. I fown it, on flaw by woom," he shrugged not really addressing the second part of Bella's statement.

Taking the crop from his hands she explained how it wasn't nice to hit others and then asked him to get his brother Andrew.

Just as Bella was putting on her second set of earrings her two little boys walked back into her bedroom.

"Yeah, mommy?" Andrew asked. He was the perfect mixture of both she and Edward, where he had Bella's dark brown eyes he had his father and brothers unruly hair.

"Come here," she sat on her bed and helped the boys sit next to her. "Now remember, mommy and daddy are going out tonight. I need you both to promise me that you will behave for Grandma Esme and Grandpa C."

"I pwamiz, mommy," Kurt replied.

"Yeah mommy we promise," Andrew agreed.

"Good! Now go get your pj's on and then, you can go to the movie room and watch a movie until bedtime. I already told grandma and grandpa." The boys ran out of the room to do as their mom instructed.

"I know I'm late. Jury came back with a decision at almost five o'clock," Edward explained as he rushed into the room.

"Edward you're fine. Emmett said dinner wasn't set to be served until almost eight."

"If we aren't twenty minutes early than, we are late and you know this," Edward complained.

"Oh come on Edward it's not a big deal." Bella chuckled at the way her husband ran around the room like a chicken with their head chopped off.

"Are you laughing at me, Isabella?" he questioned in that voice that only Master Edward spoke it. He knew exactly the reaction it would cause in her body, which was probably the reason why he did it.

Knowing that if she opened her mouth she would whimper or make another sound that would give away exactly how his tone affected her, she just nodded her head. Bella pointed out of the room, when the doorbell rang indicating the arrival of Esme and Carlisle.

"The boys are in the movie room. They've already put on their pj's and just need to brush their teeth before they fall asleep. I'm sure they should be out early. If they give you any trouble to go to bed, just remind them that Edward won't take them to the park tomorrow. If they complain about being hungry, there are oatmeal bars in the kitchen and they can have a little cup of milk."

Esme laughed at her daughter-in-laws rambling. "This isn't our first time Bella, relax we know exactly what to do."

Edward walked into the room quickly wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "We better get going my love."

"Well hello to you too, Edward. It is always a pleasure to see my son." Carlisle snarked.

"Hey dad. Sorry we are just running late. The party is supposed to start in half an hour and it will take us at least twenty minutes to get there," Edward explained, exasperated. After so many years his family should already know that he likes to arrive early everywhere.

"Only you son would celebrate your eighth wedding anniversary with a play party." Edward shrug his shoulders at his mother's statement.

"It's who we are, mom," he reasoned.

"Go, get out of here and make me a new grandbaby. A little girl would be nice," Esme ushered them both out of the door.

*****TCBS*****

"Esme Cullen! I curse you to the deepest pits of hell. Where the fuck is that goddamn doctor?"

Edward worked hard to keep his face neutral and not laugh at his wife's comments. He knew she was in pain, which he found comical in itself. She's always been able to take the pain of his whip, flogger, paddle, nipple clamps and all other things he does to her in the playroom, but a contraction turns her into this week shell of a woman.

"Don't you fucking laugh. Did you forget when we went to that place after Andrew was born?" Bella growled. How dare Edward laugh at her pain. He knew exactly what she was feeling at the moment. After Andrew was born they went to this clinic that hooked him up to a machine that mimicked what the body does during a contraction.

Edward's face quickly composed at the reminder of that machine. He didn't wish that kind of pain on his worst enemy much less his wonderful wife.

"The anesthesiologist should be here soon. And I wasn't laughing at your pain my love, I was laughing at you cursing my mother," he explained.

"Come on it's been almost exactly nine months since our anniversary. This happened with Andrew and Kurt, she says she wants a grandbaby and bam with birth control and all and I end up pregnant. She's a fucking witch I tell you."

Edward kept quiet, guessing it was best not to play anymore into his wifes ridiculous, pain induced ramblings. Instead he worked to help her with her breathing and pain management exercises.

After the doctor administered the Epidural, a nurse came in and checked on Bella's progress, letting them know that she'd already advanced to eight centimeters and they would be preparing for her to push soon enough.

******TCBS*****

Esme paced the hospital along with Charlie, Carlisle and Sue. They were all very anxious to meet the newest member of their family.

"Do you think they are having a boy or a girl?" she asked all of them. Edward and Bella were the only ones who knew the true sex of their baby. They'd decided to keep everyone else guessing until the birth.

"I really don't care either way, but a little girl would be so wonderful," Sue replied. "I'm going to call Leah and check on how the boys are doing." Phone in hand Sue walked off to call her daughter and check on her other grandchildren.

"I would love another boy. It would be so much fun to have a brood of future football player," was Charlie's answer. He sounded very whimsical which Esme found to be a bit comical.

"Oh, I'm with Sue on this. I would love to see a little girl bringin Edward to his knees." Esme and Carlisle shared a look as he commented. They knew that Charlie didn't know about Edward and Bella's lifestyle.

Just as Sue was returning from making her call a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Isabella Cullen's family?" The nurse asked, since there were a number of families in the waiting room.

Esme quickly rushed over to speak to the nurse, she could feel the other three grandparent following closely behind. She would have to remember to call Renee and give her an update soon. Renee and Phil were scheduled to come in from Jacksonville, next week.

"How's Bella doing?" Charlie quickly asked.

"Mother and baby are doing just fine. They will be moving her to the maternity, postpartum floor in a few minutes, and you could all go visit with them there," the nurse explained.

Not bothering to wait much longer they gathered their things and headed down a floor to wait for Bella, Edward and the baby to be moved to their new room. While they waited Esme did as she'd said she would and called Renee.

"How are they? Do we have a new granddaughter or grandson?" Renee eagerly asked, without even greeting Esme.

Laughing Esme answered, "We don't know yet. They are just moving Bella to the post-delivery room now. I promise to text you a picture as soon as we see them."

"Great! Thanks for keeping me informed."

With the quick call taken care of Esme rejoined the group, that now included a heavily pregnant Rose, -seems the party cause more than one conception- Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Hamilton.

"Not too much longer before you're in here yourself," Esme said to Rose.

"I can't wait," she replied rubbing on her protruding midsection.

The next minute Edward walked out to escort his family and friends to Bella's room.

They walked in to see a tired but glowing Bella holding a small bundle. Edward rushed over to her side, smiled widely at his wife and proudly announced.

"I would like to introduce you all to Emalie Sue Cullen, born at 7:30 weighing seven pounds four ounces and measuring twenty inches long." He then, placed his newborn daughter into Esme's arms.

"She is absolutely beautiful," Esme announced with tears in her eyes.

Her granddaughter looked just like Bella, but with Edwards hair.

"Oh, and mom you're not allowed to request anymore grandchildren."

Esme looked at her son with a raised eyebrow silently requesting an explanation.

Bella turned bright red and Edward just began to laugh.

"Let's just say it's our little secret and we will love with its consequences for the rest of our lives." Edward just smiled at his mother.

Esme shrugged her shoulders and continued to coo at her newest grandchild.

******TCBS******

THE END

**AN: Not much else to say except THANK YOU and good bye for now. **

**Also just wanted to update everyone and I have submitted my story a publishing house. I need to wait a few weeks before I find out what they think, but if you follow me on FB you can find out how that goes. Abee Eduards**


End file.
